Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers
by Royari
Summary: Something happened over the summer, something that brought them closer than they thought they could ever be. People who were thought to be dead keep showing up in their lives. 6th year, features six friends from 5th book, preHBP. REST of summary inside!
1. Dreams

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

**Summary:** Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville are back for their sixth year while Ginny and Luna return for their fifth. Something happened over the summer, something that brought them closer than they thought they could ever be. People who were thought to be dead keep showing up in their lives. And what is Harry's exact role in defeating Voldemort - and what do Fred and George have to do with it?

**Disclaimer:** Any character/event/name that you recognize is not mine and belongs to JK Rowling. This stands for the entire story.

**Notes:** I began this story in February 2005, and my writing style has evolved since. Therefore, I am incredibly thankful for each of the Betas who are helping me get this fic up to scratch: Geo, who was my first Beta and who helped with the first five chapters; and my current Betas, Apurva (DracoGurlFurever) and Molly (OliveOil_Med), who gave me the constructive criticism and suggestions that enabled me to revamp this chapter and whose gracious help has given me the energy to tackle the entire fic. I would also like to thank my best friend, Lily, and an old Latin teacher, who have helped me with naming spells and translating into Latin, respectively.

**Edit:** This chapter was updated July 19, 2010 and again August 23, 2010. The events of this chapter are the same as in the previous draft, merely with more detail and in a style more like that which I currently use. Should you be particularly attached to the previous version of this chapter (or, as I make my way through the story, any of the others), please contact me about getting a copy. In the meantime, please read and enjoy and, if you so choose, leave a review.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

Chapter One: Dreams

In dreams like these, Harry wasn't allowed the mercy of movement or speech. He was forced to watch the worst moments over and over again, as though he were in a meeting with a sadistic therapist.

He had been dreaming about the Department of Mysteries. The echo of his footsteps against the dark flooring tumbled into the shadows that swallowed the edges of the hall. Every night, it seemed, Harry found himself returning to the Department of Mysteries, and he was always alone. Just as in his visions, his feet always took him through the same door; but Voldemort never appeared. Instead, Harry was as alone making his way past the stone benches as when he'd first entered the circular chamber. And he was alone when his feet paused before the Veil, his bleak eyes taking in the swaying form that showed no change now that it had swallowed Sirius Black.

However, when he turned around, he would no longer be by himself; his friends were there, wands held to their bloody, bruised, and exhausted heads. At the top of the steps, he could see the blood shining as it dripped from Neville's broken nose. Hermione and Luna lay unconscious several steps below, and through the open door he could just see Ron struggling against the brain while Ginny looked on, her expression grim as her broken ankle and the wand held to her head kept her from going to her brother's aid. Each night, Harry would turn back to the Veil, expecting another figure to have appeared, but in vain, for the Veil fluttered exactly as it had before.

Yet this night the dream had changed. When Harry turned back to the Veil, Sirius stood in front of it, his eyes solemn. Quietly vocalizing the concerns of Harry's conscience, the man queried, "Why me, Harry? Hadn't I suffered enough for you? I warned you about Kreacher, but you didn't listen, and now I'm dead. You should know by now to let others do the saving. How many more lives are you going to ruin before you learn?"

The sadness in his voice, the hurt rebuke, had made Harry flinch, wanting to explain it wasn't his fault, but he hadn't been able to say anything.

Sirius had begun to back away, but he continued to speak. "If you wanted to save me so much, why didn't you stop me? Why don't you stop me now?" For Sirius was stepping backwards, placing one foot assuredly behind the other as he held Harry's gaze.

Harry had hesitated, staring at his godfather in horror, for just a second too long; as he reached out, Sirius took the final step through the Veil. Harry had watched his godfather disappear a second time, and had felt nothing but numbness when Bellatrix's laughter rang out from above him.

And then Harry woke up, staring blankly at the ceiling as he tried to determine whether he felt any guiltier than he had since the first time he'd lost his godfather. He didn't think so, but at any rate he wasn't sure how to differentiate new guilt from old. Only then did Bellatrix's laughter begin to anger him.

_She laughed, _he thought._ He was her cousin, and she laughed. She didn't even bat an eyelid at killing her own family. _

Shaking his head, Harry glanced at the clock: it was nearly six. He sighed as he leaned back against the wall, closed his eyes, and rubbed his nose.

After a few minutes, Harry took a deep breath and walked over to Hedwig's cage.

"Hey, girl," he said softly.

She responded with a questioning hoot, and Harry gave her a tired half-smile.

Stiffening, Harry recalled the exotic birds Sirius had sent to him during his fourth year. With a small – and, these days, unusual – smile, Harry wondered what Sirius would be doing if he were still alive. Perhaps he'd be sitting in Grimmauld Place with Lupin, reminiscing about old times – or even taking Harry on holiday to the very island that was the origin of those birds. Although, Harry reflected, since Voldemort was becoming more active and Sirius had been a wanted criminal at the time of his death, the latter was unlikely.

As he caught up with his thoughts, Harry shook his head. Thinking about Sirius simply reminded him of his dream and his failure to save his godfather. To distract himself, he grabbed a quill and a bit of parchment and quickly scribbled a note to Ron.

_Ron,_

_How are you? I'm fine, I guess. __The Dursleys are still behaving strangely, but at least they ignore me after breakfast. Can you tell the Order everything's fine? Thanks, mate. How's everyone at the Burrow?_  
_Harry_

Harry walked back to Hedwig's cage and gave her the letter.

"Wait until you get an answer, okay?"

Hedwig remained stationary, head cocked to one side, until Harry thought to give her an owl treat. She gave his hand a quick peck, as she'd taken to doing almost every day that summer, and flew off.

"Thanks, girl," Harry called softly after her.

Looking at the clock, he realized it was just past six-thirty. Much to Dudley's horror, Vernon had taken to the idea of having a family breakfast at seven, and Harry usually awoke to the sound of his uncle pounding against the door. Since he was already awake, Harry decided to head downstairs. Perhaps he would be able to grab some breakfast and retreat to his room before his family appeared, claiming a headache so he could avoid the awkward meal? Harry wasn't sure why Vernon had interpreted the Order's threats as a reason for a family meal, but Harry welcomed the break from cooking. He quickly got dressed, grabbed his wand, and headed to the kitchen. To his surprise, his aunt and uncle were already up. He sat down at the table, and his uncle acknowledged him with a grunt. Petunia nodded stiffly towards the platters of food in the middle of the table and smoothed an imaginary wrinkle out of her prim dress.

While Harry toyed with his toast and eyed his family's nice dress, she said, "We will be going out. You are not to touch anything."

"Mmm-hmm," said Harry, not really listening. "Wait – what?"

"We are going out. You are not to touch anything while we are gone," Petunia reiterated, her lips turning down in a frown at having to repeat herself.

"Oh," said Harry shortly.

The Dursleys had spent the past several days hovering around him, and it was odd that they'd chosen that morning to go out. For a moment, Harry wondered what had sparked this change, but he quickly decided he didn't care as long as it meant he could get away from the table. He put down his toast and started to get up.

"Just a minute, boy," ordered Vernon.

"What?" said Harry flatly.

"While we are out, you're not to do anything – freakish." He and Petunia exchanged a glance at the last, and Harry again wondered what had caused his relatives' unusual behavior.

"Well?" asked his uncle impatiently.

"Fine," said Harry, just managing not to roll his eyes. His family knew very well he couldn't do magic outside of school. "I won't do any magic. Or anything freakish," he added when his uncle didn't seem satisfied.

Vernon looked at him suspiciously, eye twitching at his nephew's use of the m-word, but let him go. He'd heard the _thump-thump_ of his son's approaching footsteps and had used up any interest he'd had in his nephew's plots.

"Good. Well. Go back to your room, then."

"Of course, sir," said Harry, with false politeness. He quickly headed to the stairs. As he passed Dudley, his cousin gave him a look which was unusually thoughtful and which made him uncomfortable.

Ducking his head, Harry hurried to his room and shut the door. This time, he grabbed a book for a distraction, and flopped onto his bed. He looked at it and realized he didn't recognize the cover. Flipping through it, he thought it looked like something from the Restricted Section of the school library. Just as he was reaching the end of the book, a piece of paper fell out. It read:

_Harry,_

_I thought that you might like to have this. There are a few spells you might find interesting._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry grinned, for a moment forgetting his grief and guilt. He was willing to bet this wasn't a book he was supposed to have. He flipped back to the first page of _Most Powerful and Ancient Spells _and began to read.

He remained absorbed in the book almost the entire day, getting up to reference something he'd read so many times he was sure Hermione would be proud of him. As he put down the book a final time, Harry stretched and yawned. He was surprised he hadn't heard the Dursleys come in yet, but it was possible that, just as they'd done this morning, they had made their way through the house silently and were doing their best to avoid him. Either way, he was hungry. Harry walked downstairs and was greeted with an odd silence. It was as though the house was holding its breath, waiting for him.

Harry pulled his wand out of a pocket and held it in front of him. Was it possible a Death Eater had somehow forced his way through the wards without setting off any sort of alarm? Harry didn't think so, but he kept a firm grip on his wand as he crept into the kitchen. When he was by the kitchen table, a voice softly called out from behind him,

"Wotcher, Harry."

He jumped and spun around, finding himself face to face with Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Mad-Eye Moody.

Relieved, Harry asked the first thing that came to mind, "Why are we in the dark?"

Remus frowned and looked as if he wanted to say something, but strode over to the wall and flipped on the light.

As he did so, Moody said, "Don't go putting that away, lad," to Harry, who was lowering his wand arm. "Always make sure we are who we say we are before you let your guard down."

"A good point," Remus agreed. He added, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." His eyes sparkled briefly as Moody and Tonks exchanged a look.

Moody grunted and said, as though savoring a pleasant memory, "What Dursley isn't aware of could fill several books."

Tonks simply rolled her eyes and changed her appearance to match that of Petunia when the Dursleys had picked Harry up from King's Cross. It _was_ a little more difficult to fake being a Metamorphmagus.

"What's happened?" Harry queried, looking from one serious face to the other.

"I'm afraid, Harry," said Lupin quietly, "that there have been several attacks on Muggles since the end of the school year. When the guard reported that the Dursleys had not yet returned and there had been no sign of activity in the home, Albus thought it prudent to have us stop by. I take it they haven't called?"

"No," said Harry, feeling uneasy, "they wouldn't. You don't think…?" He trailed off.

Tonks shrugged. "We're not worried yet. Besides, for all we know the lawn competition hasn't finished." At Harry's raised eyebrow, Tonks beamed. "Oh, yes, after the fuss they made last year about the All-England competition, they were shoe-ins for Surrey's. According to Arabella, everyone wants to see the family who thought they could go straight to nationals."

Harry tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Harry, are you all right?" Lupin asked sharply.

"I'm fine," Harry said shortly.

Remus frowned, but didn't say anything further.

Moody returned from searching through the cupboards. "We'd better head back to Headquarters. Let us know when the Muggles return, won't you? An owl will do," said Moody gruffly.

"Let me guess," said Harry softly. "I get to stay here?"

Remus looked at him sadly.

"Yes; we are returning to Grimmauld Place."

Harry noticed Remus stiffen and take on a hard look, and felt a surge of guilt. Harry opened his mouth to apologise, though he didn't know how he could ever articulate how much he regretted leading Sirius to his death; but Remus seemed to anticipate Harry's words, for he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him gently.

"Harry," Remus said, quietly but fiercely. "Sirius's death isn't your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself." He hesitated, and was saved from his ambivalence when the clock chimed the hour.

Moody glanced at the clock as Lupin straightened, and said, "Remus, we have to go. Dumbledore is expecting us back soon. The first signal just went."

Lupin and Tonks sighed simultaneously, looked at each other, and rolled their eyes.

Remus squeezed Harry's shoulder.

"Bye, Harry!" said Tonks, as she winked at him. "Don't torment your aunt and uncle too much; otherwise, they'll never win that lawn competition."

Harry snorted.

As Moody, Tonks and Lupin Apparated away, Harry glumly realized that nothing had been said about getting him out of there. He grabbed a plate of leftovers and ate in the once again silent room. After he finished his quick meal, he returned to his room, feeling restless. He didn't want to think about Sirius or the Dursleys and he doubted he could sit still enough to read. Harry eyed his room. It was unusually messy, he decided. He had only been at Privet Drive for a week, and almost all of his possessions were spread out over the small room.

Harry strode forward and grabbed books from the floor, stacking them into neat piles. He shoved his hand-me-downs into a drawer and put his school stuff into his trunk. As he worked, he kept his mind focused only on the objects he was touching, moving quickly so he never thought about one object for too long. When he felt too exhausted to continue, he stopped to admire the result of his work. His room wasn't as neat as the rest of the house, but it didn't look like a train wreck, either. Satisfied, he stumbled over to his bed and collapsed onto it.

* * *

_Harry was wandering down a path in a dark forest. At the end of the path, he found himself in a graveyard. Filled with dread, Harry looked around and noticed that this was the same graveyard where he had seen Cedric killed and where Voldemort had returned to his body. Hearing a branch break, Harry looked up and saw himself surrounded by Death Eaters. As if one, they pulled off their masks. He found himself looking at the faces of Bellatrix, Malfoy, Wormtail, Nott, Avery, Macnair, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Luna, Mrs Weasley, Sirius, Remus, and his parents._

"_Why, Harry?" asked Lily sadly. "Why did you have to get your father and me killed? We were so happy. You got Sirius thrown into Azkaban and then killed, too. Are you happy, Harry? Getting us all killed? Who's next?"_

_Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna stared at him._

"_I thought you were our friend, Harry," said Neville and Luna, softly._

"_I am," Harry tried to say, but it was as if his mouth had been glued shut._

"_Why did you make us go with you, Harry? Why do you have to be the hero all the time?" said Hermione, her eyes showing her disappointment in him._

_Ron and Ginny were next. _

"_You could have got us killed, mate. Why are you always getting us into trouble? I thought we were your friends – don't we mean any more to you than that?"_

"_I can't believe I ever used to fancy you, Harry. You're every bit as arrogant as Snape said you are. You had to go save Sirius, and ended up getting him killed. I'm disappointed in you; I'd thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong."_

_It was what Ginny had to say that hurt him the most. He wasn't really arrogant…was he?_

"_Harry, you're the reason I, your parents, and hundreds of others were killed. When is this going to end? You should recognize your weaknesses and join us here. You're just a danger to the world while you're there."_

_Sixteen wands raised and pointed at him. Sixteen voices said, "Avada…"_

* * *

"_No!_" Harry jolted awake, panting and covered in sweat.

"It was just a dream," Harry muttered to himself. "Just a dream, they don't really think that.'" But a small part of him wondered if it were true. _Do they really hate me so much?_ he thought uneasily. With that thought, Harry fell into a troubled sleep.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor or Two

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

**Summary:** Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville are back for their sixth year while Ginny and Luna return for their fifth. Somthing happened over the summer, something that brought them closer than they thought they could ever be. People who were thought to be dead keep showing up in their lives. And what is Harry's exact role in defeating Voldemort - and what do Fred and George have to do with it?

**Notes:** A very big thank you to Geo, Molly, and Apurva - especially the latter two - for beta'ing this chapter. I initially hated this chapter and now I quite like it. Personally, I think it's the grapefruit - read on to find out what I mean!

**Edit:** I updated this chapter August 23, 2010. Only the first several paragraphs contain original text; I ended up rewriting (and expanding) pretty much everything else.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

Chapter Two: An Unexpected Visitor or Two

When Harry woke, he still felt the remnants of the unease caused by his dream. Blinking his eyes, he stretched, and the nightmare came rushing back into his mind, along with the full force of his concern. The question that had been bothering him since his return to Privet Drive came back as well: did they hate him? Harry couldn't blame them if they did; he wasn't sure he deserved anything less.

He lay there, staring at the ceiling, until he heard a loud crash come from downstairs.

Holding out his wand, Harry cautiously headed down the stairs. While he did his best to keep his tread silent, he only managed a few steps before the floor underneath him creaked. Harry winced, wondering if he'd just given away his presence. He needn't have worried: any sound the intruders might have heard was immediately eclipsed by a second loud crash.

"Tonks!" he heard an exasperated voice call out. Relieved, Harry grinned and slipped out the back door. Remembering Moody's warning, he kept his wand ready as he padded over to where Tonks was being helped off the ground by a bemused Kingsley.

"Morning," Harry called out softly, making the two Aurors jump.

"Who's there?" asked Kingsley suspiciously as Tonks squawked, nearly tripping over her feet.

"Me," said Harry, stepping out from the shadows.

"Bloody hell, Harry! Don't do that to me!" said Tonks crossly, holding a hand over her heart. Her hair quickly changed back from a startled red to its normal spiky pink.

"What's the matter, Nymphadora? Getting old?" said Harry wickedly, taking advantage of the inadvertently-lighthearted situation to distract himself, however briefly, from thinking about his reoccurring nightmares.

Kingsley let out a rueful laugh as Tonks glared at Harry. "Good to see you're alert, Harry. As Moody would say…"

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" they chorused.

Harry gave them a small but genuine smile. "Why are you back so soon?" Quickly, he added, "Is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine," Kingsley assured him. "There haven't been any more attacks since yesterday, and Dumbledore has requested we move you back to Headquarters."

Harry frowned. Much as he wanted to leave Privet Drive, he had no desire to return to Grimmauld Place and face constant reminders of Sirius's death. But, as he saw the understanding in Kingsley's eyes, Harry knew voicing his unease would change nothing. If they were returning to Headquarters, that meant Grimmauld Place was still Unplottable and, in the Order's eyes, the safest place to be – physically, at least.

"Unless you'd rather stay, Harry," Tonks said, interrupting his musings with a grin that was just a little forced. "I'm sure Ron and Hermione would understand if you'd rather spend the summer bonding with the Dursleys."

Harry glared at her and Tonks laughed, this time with nothing forced in her expression.

Kingsley spoke up quickly to prevent the two from getting into a full blown argument – or teasing session, or whatever it was called these days. "Go get your things, Harry, and Tonks and I will talk with your aunt and uncle. They'll be up now for breakfast, won't they?"

"Do I want to know how you know about that?" Harry asked, arching an eyebrow. He resisted telling Kingsley it was unlikely his aunt and uncle cared enough about his whereabouts to need an explanation.

Laughing, Kingsley said, "We have someone watching your house at all times. Let's just say that certain guards are more enthusiastic than others."

Tonks sniffed. "A grapefruit is _not_ a meal!" she declared, tossing her head.

Harry eyed them warily. "Tonks, what did you do?"

Blithely, Kingsley answered for her. "One morning, a few days before your arrival, Auror Tonks noticed she'd left her morning snack at home. With her usual brilliance, she decided the best course of action was to 'borrow' something from the Dursleys – until the only thing she could find was grapefruit."

"I like grapefruits," muttered Tonks, pouting.

Kingsley eyed her, and then continued in the same tone. "When she realised that's all they were planning to feed you for the summer, she went into a right fit and stole all but two of the grapefruits. These she labeled as 'For Dudley.' Then she called me in, pretending there was an emergency, told me to guard the kitchen with my life, and disappeared. When she came back, her arms were full of groceries, which she then labeled 'For Harry.' She's kept a particularly close eye at mealtimes ever since. It's the closest I've ever seen Nymphadora come to having maternal instincts."

Tonks scowled and hit Kingsley none too gently on the shoulder. Harry decided not to mention the grapefruit faze had begun the previous summer – and not to tease Tonks, as she was blushing and looking anywhere but at her companions. Instead, he laughed. Loudly.

Shaking a finger at the teen, Kingsley said, "You laugh now, but you wouldn't if you'd been eating grapefruit for three weeks. Every day I curse the wizard who invented preserving charms."

Tonks cleared her throat. "We'd best be heading on; it's past seven already."

Harry and Kingsley exchanged a look, but followed her lead. When they were but a few feet from the house, the door swung open, and Harry winced. Petunia and Vernon were standing in the doorway and scowling.

"Get inside," Vernon hissed, eyes darting from one side of the yard to the other in the fear that a neighbour might be watching.

The Dursleys ushered the others inside, quickly shutting the door behind them, and into the living room. Vernon hurried over to the windows and, after peering through each one to make sure their actions had remained unnoticed, he pulled the curtains shut.

"I don't believe it," Harry heard Vernon mutter. "Out in the garden – anyone could have seen – what would the neighbours think?"

Harry kept silent. Whatever had caused Vernon's uncharacteristic politeness the past few weeks had apparently lead the man to reach levels of paranoia of which the Vernon of five years ago would have been proud.

As Vernon tried to stuff a cushion under the door, Harry was fairly certain his uncle had gone round the bend.

Petunia pursed her lips; Vernon must have caught her expression, for he immediately came to stand by her. He said nothing, but he twitched as his gaze rested on his nephew.

"We apologise for the inconvenience," Kingsley said smoothly, showing no sign that he was disconcerted. "We had hoped to gather Harry and his things with the least trouble for you and your family, Mr Dursley, but that seems not to be the case."

Vernon muttered under his breath, and Petunia place a hand on his arm. "I can't imagine," she said coldly, "why you would think it's acceptable to appear at our home so early. How are we supposed to explain this morning's disturbance to our neighbours? I don't know where you come from," she said, shooting Tonks' hair a distasteful look, "but on Privet Drive, we have standards to maintain. One of those is respecting our neighbours."

Tonks snorted. "I'm sure it is," she said loudly. "And I suppose you respect your family just as much as your neighbours?"

Harry eyed them and slowly stepped backwards until as much room as possible was between him and the proceedings. He stayed quiet.

Vernon's head swiveled to face Tonks – he'd been eyeing the fireplace suspiciously – and he looked furious. "_What's that supposed to mean_?" he roared. "Been poking your nose around, have you? Trying to find out our dirty secrets? Well, we _haven't got any_." His arm briefly rose as though he were about to point at Tonks, but he shuddered and snatched it back. "Ask the boy, if you want; he's been writing to you all summer, never mind that the neighbours must've thought they'd gone mad, with owls flying about all hours of the day."

"Yes, we understand the difficult situation you've been placed in, Mr Dursley," Kingsley soothed, attempting to intervene. "As I've said, we're only here to pick up Harry, not to–"

"You were there, at that platform!" Vernon interrupted. "Threatened us, didn't they, Petunia?"

Petunia nodded stiffly. The lines around her eyes deepened as she frowned, and she appeared to hesitate. "Is her presence entirely necessary?" she asked, looking at Tonks as though she were the most unpleasant thing in the room. "It's vulgar enough to be questioned in one's own home, but I refuse to have our affairs aired out in front of a – a _trainee_." Petunia wrinkled her nose as she saw the dirt clinging to the hems of Tonks' robes – dirt that had caught, in more than one place, on the fibers of the cream carpet.

Tonks scowled but, before she could get a word in, Vernon picked up where his wife had left off. "My thoughts exactly, Petunia, dear. I'd like a word with your superior, girl!"

Flushing, Tonks snapped, "I graduated at the top of my class, thank you very much. And if you'd like a word with him, my superior is _right_ – _there_," she said, jabbing at Kingsley as she enunciated each word.

Kingsley sighed. "Mr Dursley –"

"_So_!" Vernon boomed. "You're the man who lets his inferiors bully and threaten good, decent people."

Kingsley's eyes flashed, but quickly turned blank. "I'd hardly call Tonks my inferior," he said coolly, "and so far as I know she's never threatened a good, decent person in all her life. Could you describe the people in question? I'd best get their statements."

Vernon spluttered, but Kingsley's words didn't hold him back for long. "You've no right to threaten us! We've done everything those ruffians asked – we let the boy do his schoolwork, didn't make him pull his weight around the house, even let him eat whatever he wanted. But you don't care about any of that, do you? Oh no, you don't care what it's like having a freak in the house, having to fend off questions about him all the time." Vernon pitched his voice higher as he mimicked his neighbours. "'_Where's that nephew of yours, Dursley_?' '_Not causing trouble again, is he_?' '_You just send him round and _we'll_ straighten him out_.' We never wanted that boy, do you hear me? We never wanted the trouble your world always brings, but we took him in. I've never had any of your kind offer to take him off our hands, so I don't see what right you have to go poking your nose around now!"

"_Enough_." Kingsley's hand shook ever so slightly around his wand. "Enough," he repeated.

He gestured towards the chairs, but the Dursleys remained standing, silent and indignant. "Mr and Mrs Dursley," Kingsley snapped, "you will kindly _sit down._"

The Dursleys reluctantly complied. Kingsley guided Harry over to the couch and put just enough pressure on the wary teen's shoulder that he sat; Kingsley himself took the space to Harry's right, facing the fireplace.

Tonks did not join them. Her eyes were hard, though she'd fixed a polite smile on her face, and Kingsley recognised the object she held in the hand not containing her wand.

"Nymphadora Tonks, don't you dare!"

Ignoring him, Tonks cast an Engorgio charm on the round object, and she held it out towards the Dursleys. "Grapefruit?" she asked sweetly.

Vernon's eyes bulged. "_YOU!_" he bellowed, launching himself towards her. "_How – dare – you – break – in – to – my – house_!"

Tonks easily dodged his outstretched arms. "Shall I take that to mean you're refusing my hospitality, Dursley? What was that about respect?"

Vernon lunged at her, but Tonks again moved out of the way easily enough. Kingsley gave them a sharp look before turning his attention to the teen next to him. Harry seemed even more wary than he had before, his eyes guarded, and Kingsley again squeezed his shoulder.

"Harry, go upstairs and get your things," Kingsley murmured. "Nymphadora is a highly trained Auror," he added when Harry hesitated. "She'll be fine. Go now."

As soon as Harry was out of the room, Kingsley moved. "_Stupefy. Expelliarmus_." Once he had Tonks' wand in hand and everyone's attention, he said, "Auror Tonks, go upstairs and help Harry. _Now_." As she passed him to leave, he handed her back her wand and took the grapefruit from her other hand.

Once Tonks, too, had left the room, Kingsley narrowed his eyes at the Dursleys. "Is there anywhere I can dispose of this?" he asked, holding up the grapefruit.

Vernon twitched.

"In the kitchen," Petunia said stiffly. "If you'll follow me."

As they walked towards the kitchen, they heard a thump from upstairs, and Vernon scowled.

"I need to use the loo," Vernon said. "And make sure they don't break anything," he muttered darkly, already turning towards the stairs.

"This way," Petunia said to Kingsley, holding the door open for him and leaving him no choice but to turn his eyes from Vernon and enter the room.

In the meantime, while Vernon was thumping up the stairs and Petunia was pointing out which rubbish bin Kingsley would be allowed to contaminate with his corrupted grapefruit, Harry had given up trying to get Tonks' attention the fair way. Whilst she was in the midst of her rant, he threw a pile of clothes at her, and with a startled yelp she somehow ended up entangled in a pile of clothes and linen. As she fought to get Harry's shirts off her face, she wrapped the sheet more and more tightly around her torso. It was only when she stopped flailing, however, that Harry heard his uncle's footsteps.

"Bugger," said Tonks, her voice muffled.

"Boy!" Harry heard his uncle snap. "What's going on in there?"

Harry sighed, scowled at Tonks' half-hidden form, and padded out to the landing to mollify his uncle.

"Where's that girl?" Vernon immediately demanded. "She's not doing anything freakish, is she?" he asked, trying to peer over Harry's shoulder into the room.

Harry rolled his eyes and stepped further out onto the landing. "I think she's got rid of all the newt eyes," he said, "but you can never be sure."

Vernon glared and took a step towards Harry. "You will never," he growled, taking another and then another step as Harry moved backwards, "say such a freakish thing," he continued, striding forwards, "again!"

He leant forward at the last word, his nose almost touching Harry's, and Harry jerked backwards.

But they were closer to the stairs than either of them had realised and, as Harry wobbled and tried to get his footing, he found nothing there to support him. His eyes widened as he fell, and he let out a hoarse cry. Vernon's arms, which had been so quick to raise against Tonks, remained frozen by his side.

It took just a few more moments for Tonks to extricate herself from Harry's old clothes and for Kingsley to rush out of the kitchen, but those few seconds were enough: Harry landed with a jarring, sickening thump.

* * *

When Harry awoke, he found himself in a dark room, lit only by a few sconces whose blue flames cast strange shadows around the room. He was groggy, which was probably why he wasn't particularly bothered that he couldn't see the face of the man sitting by his bed.

"He's awake," the man murmured.

Harry may not have been able to see the man's face, but he could recognise the voice: it was Remus Lupin.

Harry tried to sit up and nearly toppled over; Remus reached out to steady him and, while he did so, another hand reached out to fluff Harry's pillows. The hand moved away, and Harry found himself looking into Mrs Weasley's wan face.

She gave him a small, tired smile, and picked up a glass from the nightstand. Propping herself on the edge of the bed, she leant forward and raised the glass to Harry's lips.

Embarrassed, Harry tried to stop her, but Mrs Weasley gently chided, "I do this for all my children, Harry."

Harry blushed and protested no further. Once he'd drunk enough of the potion for her liking, Mrs Weasley got up and smoothed out the wrinkles in the bedspread.

Clearing his throat, Harry quietly said, "Thank you."

Mrs Weasley gave him another tired smile and placed a kiss on the top of his head. "We're just happy to see you awake."

Harry glanced at her sharply, and then winced as his head throbbed. He looked between the two uncertainly, noticing that each looked exhausted, although Remus was now watching him with alert eyes. "What's going on?"

Lupin and Mrs Weasley exchanged a look. "You explain," Mrs Weasley said.

Remus sighed and studied Harry for a moment. "What's the last thing you remember?" he asked.

Harry frowned, trying to recall. "Kingsley and Tonks came to get me," he said slowly. "Only Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were waiting for us when we got to the house, and then –" he winced as his head ached at the memory, "– ow." He rubbed the sore spot.

"Yes," Lupin agreed neutrally, "and then ow." He paused to give Harry an assessing look, as if to determine what he ought to say next. "Tonks naturally went mad, and it took everything he had for Kingsley to stop her from killing your uncle. They brought you here immediately – Headquarters," he clarified, seeing Harry's confused look, "and Summoned Madam Pomfrey. While she was tending to you, the four of us and Arthur gathered with Albus so Kingsley and Tonks could show us their memories of the morning." His hands tightened into fists, but he otherwise remained calm. "Madam Pomfrey dosed you with several potions, and Molly and I volunteered to watch over you when she needed to return to Hogwarts. You've been asleep ever since, except when we've woken you to take your potions."

Harry shook his head slowly. "I don't remember that," he admitted quietly.

"Good," said Mrs Weasley, squeezing his hand. "One of the potions Poppy had you on has particularly nasty side effects, and there's no need remembering _that_ experience if you don't have to."

Harry winced as his stomach gurgled in agreement. "Oh. What were the potions for?" He rubbed his eyes. "And how long was I asleep?"

"You broke your wrist. You also fractured a few ribs and your skull," Lupin answered, sounding detached. "As for the other, it's about five in the morning now," he said, casting a quick charm, "so you've slept for close to twenty-two hours."

Harry blinked. "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Yes," said Remus, with a shrug. "Molly did have me rest a few times; if you're wondering, that settee –" he nodded towards the other end of the room, "– isn't as comfortable as it looks. But I've been here, and so has Molly, when she wasn't trying to reign in the cavalry."

"The – cavalry?"

Mrs Weasley clucked her tongue. "Much as we all want to have a word or two with that man, we can't all get ourselves sent to Azkaban for cursing Muggles – who'd look after you children? Don't you worry, dear," she said, catching Harry's alarmed look. "I've made sure Nymphadora can't go off leading any revolts _quite_ yet."

"Best not to ask, Harry," said Lupin, eyes crinkling as he smiled at the teen. "I've already tried, and Molly would only say that a mother never reveals her secrets."

"As it should be," Mrs Weasley said. "I'd never be able to reign in the twins if they knew the counter curse. Now, dear," she said, turning back to Harry as he yawned, "that will be the potion taking effect. It's going to make you sleepy, so don't worry if you find yourself drifting off. We'll be right here until you wake up again."

She helped Harry lay back down and fussed again with his bedding. Then, as Harry's eyes started to close, she positioned a chair next to the bed, across from Remus. Sitting, she stifled a yawn and propped up her head with her hand.

Remus gave her a small smile, his eyes understanding. "Get some rest, Molly. I'll watch over him."

If Molly hadn't been so exhausted and felt her eyelids shutting, she'd have argued. She was asleep before she could remind Remus she'd spent many a long night nursing her own children back to health.

Remus leant back in his chair, folded his hands in his lap, and kept watch.


	3. Order of the Phoenix

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers 

**Summary:** Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville are back for their sixth year while Ginny and Luna return for their fifth. Something happened over the summer, something that brought them closer than they thought they ever could be. People who were thought to be dead keep showing up in their lives. And what is Harry's exact role in defeating Voldemort - and what do Fred and George have to do with it?

**Disclaimer:** Any character/event/name that you recognize is not mine and belongs to the wonderful, fabulous, talented JK Rowling!

**Notes:** Sorry for the long wait, I'd forgotten that I had already edited this chapter and I really didn't want to go through it. But since it was already done I gave it another look over and here it is! Thank you so much to those who have reviewed, it means the world to me, and I'll try to get the next chapter up next weekend. Enjoy and please review – constructive criticism appreciated.

* * *

Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers 

Chapter Three: Order of the Phoenix

Harry blinked and slowly sat up. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was about eight thirty. A loud snore from Ron made him jump.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he went down to the kitchen. He paused at the door and took a deep breath. The last time he had been in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place had been before the night at the Department of Mysteries.

To his surprise, Ginny was sitting at the table. She glanced up when he entered the room and he saw that her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

"Hey, Gin," he said softly. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him sharply, softened her expression. "Percy's still being a git. Mum's up crying every night and Dad gets distant whenever someone mentions his name. The twins, Ron, Bill, and Charlie don't count him as one of the family anymore. He hasn't answered any of our letters or tried to talk to us. When he meets Dad at work, he ignores him. And then Dean sent me this letter and," she gave a bitter laugh, "I guess it all just got to me."

Harry asked to see the letter and she handed it to him after a moment's hesitation. As he read it, his jaw clenched, and his eyes glinted in anger. It said that Dean was breaking up with Ginny, that he didn't like her talking about Harry so much, and that he thought they would be better off with other people. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Harry felt angry only that Dean had hurt Ginny, but barely minded that they were breaking up. He almost felt relieved.

"Stupid git," said Harry

Ginny shrugged. "I'm not that surprised, really. We weren't spending much time together at the end of the year, so it won't change much."

She looked as if she might cry again and Harry awkwardly squeezed her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Gin. Everything will be all right," he said softly

She nodded and leaned her head against his shoulder, a single tear tracking its way down her face.

They sat like that for a while, taking comfort in each other's presence. The sound of voices growing louder caused them to jump apart as if they had been burned. Ron glanced suspiciously at their guilty faces. Clearing his throat, Harry smiled weakly at Ron and Hermione.

"So, Ron, how are the Cannons doing?" he asked, hoping to sidetrack Ron from any potentially awkward questions.

The four sat at the table as Mrs Weasley started cooking breakfast. They were soon joined by Tonks, Kingsley, Moody, Remus, and a few other Order members. With all the happy chattering going around, no one noticed Harry sinking into a depressed state. No one, that is, except for one red-head.

Ginny frowned as she observed her brother's best friend. Something was clearly bothering him but no one else seemed to notice. Maybe he wasn't handling Sirius's death as well as they thought. She resolved to try to get him to open up to her.

"So, Harry," said one of the new members Harry hadn't met yet. "What happened to you, to get you in such a state as when you arrived here? A few stray Death Eaters, ey?" he tried to joke, but his laughter died out as he noticed everyone was staring at him. Harry, however, was continuing to eat his breakfast as if nothing had happened. Only one looking for it would have noticed the stiffness of his posture and the slight shaking of his hands.

As if one, all the eyes turned towards Harry. The new recruit uneasily and the others apprehensively. After a moment Harry looked up at the man.

"Family argument," he said flatly.

Hermione and a couple of others let out breaths they hadn't known they'd been holding. But then the new recruit did something stupid. He said, "What do you mean 'family argument'?"

Harry stiffened and looked up, his face blank.

"I mean," he said tonelessly, "that my uncle and aunt don't like having a freak in their house and having one living there for 15 years, as well as being asked to take care of said freak, was asking a bit much of them. They don't like being talked back to and, from what Moony said, he hit me and I went through the banister railing." He was quiet for a few seconds and then continued in the same lifeless tone. "He's losing his touch, he is. Honestly, the time he knocked me into the glass table was far more effective. I got blood and glass all over the floor, though, and Aunt Petunia made me clean it up. They only locked me in the cupboard for a couple of weeks. The blow didn't have as much of an affect on me as the glass table time, probably because I was about six then, and I was weaker."

When Harry finished speaking he saw everyone staring at him. Molly Weasley started to cry, Remus looked furious, there was a hard glint in the aurors' and Ron's eyes, and both Ginny and Hermione looked as if they might cry as well. The new recruit, Sean, looked ashamed.

"Sorry, mate. I had no idea," he said quietly.

"It's okay," Harry mumbled. He wished he hadn't told anyone that. They were staring at him with pity in their eyes and he hated it. Sharply, he said, "I don't want your pity. I don't need it."

He looked at the fireplace, his expression unreadable.

There was a sudden noise as Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, stepped out of the fireplace that had previously been occupying Harry's attention. To say he was a bit surprised would have been an understatement. He had been expecting to see the Weasleys, Harry, and a few Order members engaged in eating, chatting, and other breakfast activities. Instead they were staring at him with grim faces, anger thick in the air.

Molly, however, was not to be daunted by the most powerful wizard alive. To her, he was the man who had made Harry live with those beasts for the past 15 years. And she was about to give him a piece of her mind.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! HOW COULD YOU? SENDING LILY AND JAMES' SON TO LIVE WITH THOSE HORRIBLE MUGGLES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY'VE BEEN DOING TO HIM? LOCKING HIM UP IN CUPBOARDS, TREATING HIM LIKE A SLAVE, AND THROWING HIM INTO GLASS TABLES! HONESTLY, THEY WOULD BE ASHAMED! I WILL NOT LET HIM GO BACK. LOOK AT HIM! HE'S SKIN AND BONES! I –"

"Molly," Dumbledore interrupted. "I've been to see the Dursleys and have been assured that this will never happen again. Unfortunately, I cannot discuss the Dursleys' behavior right now. I need you to inform the Order there will be a meeting tonight. I will see you all this evening. Good day."

And with that he swept off, leaving behind some worried and confused people and one worried and embarrassed Harry James Potter.

Harry got up from the table and left the room, not noticing where he was going. He stopped in front of a door; inside of it lay Buckbeak. The formerly energetic hippogriff looked sad and lonely. Harry took a deep breath and went in. He walked over to the creature, remembering to bow.

"Hey, Buckbeak," he said softly. "You're all alone up here, aren't you?"

Harry sat there for a while, stroking Buckbeak and thinking about life in general. As always, his thoughts came back to Sirius. It was his home; there were signs of him everywhere.

For the first time, Harry allowed the tears to fall.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Ron and Hermione were sitting at the table with Ginny, Remus, and Tonks. Everyone else had either gone to work or was informing the Order about the meeting that night. Each person was thinking about what had happened that morning and they were all worried. It was obvious that Harry hadn't meant to share that much information with them, and they hoped he wouldn't be angry like he was last year.

"Well," said Ron. "That was different."

The others stared at him.

"What?" he said defensively. "It was. Mum's normally yelling at one of us, not Dumbledore." He grinned. "That was wicked."

Ginny glared at him. "Ron, you are the biggest, most insensitive prat I have ever had the misfortune to know." She stormed up stairs.

"What's up with her?" said Ron incredulously.

"Oh Ron, you really _are_ thick," said Hermione in exasperation. "She and Harry have become a lot closer in the few days he's been here. She's been through a lot and knows how he feels. They've become really good friends. I think they're good for each other – she actually got him to smile the other day!" she explained.

"Oh," said Ron. "You don't think anything's going on between them, do you?" he asked suspiciously.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. She turned to Remus and Tonks. "Speaking of which, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing," said Remus, blushing slightly.

"What's going on with you and Ron?" said Tonks slyly. It was Hermione's turn to blush.

"I have no idea what you mean," she said airily.

"Sure," Tonks teased.

"I'm worried about Harry," said Remus softly.

"Me, too," said Hermione, as Tonks and Ron nodded their agreement.

"The Dursleys were really horrible to him," Remus continued. "They've been hitting him since he was three and blaming him for everything bad that happened. I think that's why he always feels so guilty when other people get hurt. No wonder he never wanted to go back. What was Albus thinking? Sending Harry back there two summers in a row where he'd seen someone die?" Remus's voice was littered with anger and his eyes flashed angrily.

"Hey," said Ron suddenly. "It's the 31st on Monday, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Tonks, wondering where Ron was heading.

"Well, its Harry's 16th birthday, isn't it? Neville's is on the 30th. So why don't we get Neville over here and throw them both a party?"

Hermione stared at him in shock before giving him a hug and kissing his cheek. "That's a wonderful idea!" she exclaimed, eyes lighting up in excitement.

Remus and Tonks grinned at the expression on Ron's face as he held a hand to the spot on his cheek where Hermione had kissed him.

"I think it's a great idea," said Remus, smiling. "It should cheer him up."

Tonks nodded. "We can invite the DA, some of the Order, and anyone else from the Hogwarts that you think either Harry or Neville would like to have."

"How do you know about the DA?" asked Hermione.

"Word travels quickly through the Ministry. Dumbledore's Army. I like it," said Tonks happily.

They spent the rest of the afternoon planning out the details and sending out invitations. A muggle passing by noticed a couple of owls flying about and shrugged off his surprise, dismissing it as one of those strange features of life. Owls flying around in the day, really.

* * *

Ginny, having gone upstairs, was walking angrily through the hallway when she heard sobs coming from the room in front of her. She peeked in and saw Harry and Buckbeak sitting on the floor. Harry was crying, something she had never seen him do before.

After watching him for a couple of minutes, Ginny walked back to her room. She picked up a muggle book she had found laying around the house and opened it to where she had left off. She read her book until she heard slow footsteps heading down the hall. Getting up, she looked out her door and noticed a dark figure heading towards the stairs. The figure's shoulders were hunched over and misery was thick in the air around the person.

Recognizing something familiar about him, Ginny gasped. "Harry?" she called out in shock.

"Hey, Gin." He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace and never reached his eyes.

"Harry what's wrong? You look terrible!"

He grinned wryly. "Thanks, Gin. I'm fine, just miss Sirius is all." The blank look was back on his face and he stared at the floor. "He's everywhere. I can feel it. There's stuff everywhere that just says 'Sirius was here.' It's kind of depressing actually. Ironic, though. I ended up getting the person who I was trying to rescue killed." His voice was bitter and cracked at the end as he tried to fight off the tears that threatened to spill out of his eyes.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny said quietly as she gazed at him.

* * *

Before he realized it, she was hugging him tightly as his body shook with sobs.

At six-thirty, everyone met down in the kitchen for an early dinner before the Order meeting.

"It's not fair," complained Ginny. "We should be allowed into the Order. How many of them have actually fought Voldemort? Just because we're not of age doesn't mean anything. We should be allowed to join anyway," she ranted.

"Sorry, Sis," said Fred quickly. "You're going to have to wait, just like us."

"Yeah," agreed George before he turned to Harry and said, "You might not want to eat that, mate."

Harry dropped the offending sweet and looked at it suspiciously. "What does it do?" he asked the twins.

"It makes whoever eats it –" began George.

"– tell everyone the thing they most wanted to keep hidden," Fred finished.

The twins looked pleased with themselves. They had joined the Order a few weeks ago, much to the dismay of Mrs Weasley. Ever since, they had been busy making things that would help the Order. Fred and George took turns explaining to Harry that the Spilling Sweet, as they called it, could take the shape of any known sweet and was being used by the Order to interrogate subjects without raising suspicion. Really, who would be suspicious of his or her friend offering them a candy?

Dinner continued until the doorbell rang. Harry winced as Mrs Black's voice rose and started on her normal rant about filth, half-breeds, and mudbloods. Remus and Tonks, who had rushed out of the room as soon as Mrs Black had started her rant, finally succeeded in closing her curtains. They opened the door and a crowd of people came in. The Order of the Phoenix had arrived.


	4. Really Gone

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers 

**Summary:** Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville are back for their sixth year while Ginny and Luna return for their fifth. Something happened over the summer, something that brought them closer than they thought they ever could be. People who were thought to be dead keep showing up in their lives. And what is Harry's exact role in defeating Voldemort - and what do Fred and George have to do with it?

**Notes:** No more disclaimers. We should all understand that I'm me and not JKR and thus am unworthy and unsuable, etc, etc. Because this is fanfiction. Which means we are all fans. YAY!!! Anyhoo, the summer's almost here which means updates should be more frequent, but I have papers due next week, bio MCAS - which may or may not be a joke, depending on how much it's like the practice we did - then my birthday and then finals. So I'm crazed. Anyway, I'm posting this before lightning fries my computer. Ciao. Oh - sorry for making you wait for the chapter. I hate editing it...

* * *

Chapter Four: Really Gone

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stayed downstairs for as long as they could. But, far too soon, Mrs Weasley told them to go up.

"But, Mum," whined Ginny, "we should at least be allowed to go to the meetings. We're involved in this – whether or not we're in the Order."

"Ginny, for the last time, you can't join the Order. You're too young," said Molly shortly.

"But –"

"Ginevra Weasley! Go upstairs right now! And don't you _dare_ try to listen in. Now, young lady!"

Ginny got up, her face red. "Fine!" she spat. "Fine. Your mistake," she said icily. "Harry, are you coming?" she asked, holding out her arm.

Harry looked slightly surprised but nodded as he took her arm.

Every eye in the kitchen watched Harry and Ginny depart.

"Wha – he – she – they," Ron spluttered.

"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. Looking thoroughly annoyed, she stuck a biscuit in his mouth.

With Ron's attention occupied by food once more, Hermione glanced at her companions. Some wore slightly surprised expressions; others, smug, as if they had been expecting Harry and Ginny's departure. The members that were new or unknown to her were oblivious; they didn't know anything out of the ordinary had happened. Glancing at Tonks and Remus, who were sitting next to each other, she saw they fell into the smug category.

Hermione grinned somewhat evilly and looked straight at Tonks. Noticing her stare, Tonks gulped visibly. Smiling evilly was not typical Hermione behavior. Hermione leaned over and whispered something in her ear, watching in satisfaction as Tonks turned bright red.

Every eye turned to Tonks as she stood up, face Weasley red, and dragged Remus with her. Remus eyed her warily. Judging by the way his eyes widened, he was definitely not expecting Tonks to do what she did. Which was to kiss him. On the lips. In front of everyone.

Tonks sat down, face burning. Remus wore a slightly dazed expression until someone cleared their throat. He jumped and quickly sat down, his face matching Tonks's.

Giggling, Hermione went upstairs, followed by a bemused Ron. They went to Harry's room but found it empty. Ginny's room was empty, too. They were walking down the hallway, feeling discouraged, when they heard two voiced talking quietly.

"Buckbeak," whispered Ron. They exchanged startled looks. Neither one had remembered that Hagrid's ex-pet also live at 12 Grimmauld Place. They nodded to each other and Hermione reached out her hand, slowly opening the door.

"– we need to do is tell the others."

"Tell us what?" asked Ron, glaring at Harry. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I – it would be better if we told you with Neville and Luna," said Ginny quickly.

Hermione smirked. "Okay, they'll be arriving at ten tomorrow morning." She was treated to two shocked expressions. "Can't you tell us anything?" she pleaded.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. Ginny nodded slowly.

"We think we know a way to make the Order let us join," said Harry quietly.

In a faint voice, Hermione said, "Oh. Okay."

"Mione?" asked Ron. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, but… What would change their minds? And do you want Neville and Luna to join as well?" she asked, curiosity rising.

"Yep, and you have to wait till tomorrow to find out anything else," teased Ginny.

"Mum isn't going to be happy," said Ron thoughtfully. Then he grinned. "Let's do it!"

It was Harry who ruined the companionable silence. "I wanted to apologize about…about last June," he said hesitantly. "I blew off Occlumency when it was the only thing that could protect my mind and I believed the dream because the other one had been true. I was fooled and it's bad enough that I went off and put myself in danger, which meant the Order had to come after me, but I dragged you along and you could have been killed. I lost S – Sirius and I could've lost you too. And I am so bloody sorry. I don't deserve your friendship. You give me a family and you help me and you protect me and I just keep getting you hurt. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you or be the friend you deserve but most of all I'm sorry that I" – his voice cracked – "killed S – Sirius."

"Harry!" snapped Ginny. "You didn't kill Sirius! Bellatrix did! Voldemort did! _You_ didn't!" Her eyes flashed with protectiveness.

He bit his lip. "But –"

"No buts! You _did not_ kill him! It wasn't your fault! You didn't know it was a trap. Stop blaming yourself for it!"

"He told me that it was my fault. That I got them killed. They said I should join them; it would be best for everyone. What if they were right?" he asked, miserable. "I'm just a danger alive."

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "Who told you this, Harry?"

Harry sighed and fidgeted, every motion betraying his discomfort. "Sirius. And my parents."

"But how could they have told you that, Harry? They're –"

"Dead, I know. It was in a dream," Harry's eyes took on a haunted look as he remembered it. "I'm going to bed," he said abruptly. "'Night." He was gone before they could speak.

"Good job, Gin. He's finally talking and you go and remind him Sirius is dead. Honestly, why don't you just tell You-know-who how to get into Hogwarts – he'd probably be just as happy," snarled Ron.

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. "Shut up, Ron," she snapped as she pushed past him and left the room.

Ron frowned and turned to find Hermione glaring at him. "What?" he said defensively.

"Ron, you are so _thick, _sometimes I wonder why I even try," she snapped. "Did you have to be so horrible to her?" she asked.

Ron deflated. "I didn't mean to," he said softly. "I'm just worried about them both. They've both been hurt a lot and I – I hate that I can't help them." He shrugged and gave Hermione a sheepish look that seemed vulnerable.

Hermione wore a small smile as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "'Night, Ron," she whispered.

Ron stared after her for a moment; his eyes out of focus. "'Night, 'Mione," he said.

He entered his room to find Harry laying on his bed and facing the wall.

"Harry?" asked Ron as he climbed into his own bed. His friend's silence made him wonder if Harry was asleep.

"What, Ron?" asked Harry quietly.

"Don't hurt her, okay? I know you could beat me in a duel but my whole family would be out for your blood."

"Okay," said Harry as he rolled over to face Ron. "And, Ron?"

"Hmmm?" Ron yawned.

"Don't hurt Hermione, okay? She doesn't have any brothers to say that for her, so I will."

"'K. So you don't hurt Ginny and I don't hurt Mione. 'K, got it, good night."

Harry grinned as Ron's familiar snores filled the room. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. For the first time in many months his dreams were peaceful. Or if they weren't, he had no recollection of them in the morning.

* * *

"Harry, Harry!" 

He blinked. Someone was calling his name. He opened his eyes to see a blurry, red-headed figure standing over him.

"You sleep like a log, you know that Harry?" the person teased.

Harry stared. "Bill?" he guessed. When the figure nodded, he asked where Ron was.

Bill laughed. "He's downstairs, eating breakfast. Mum asked him to wake you up, but you know how Ron is with food."

Harry rolled his eyes and laughed. He was in a surprisingly good mood considering how depressed he normally felt.

Bill went back to the kitchen while Harry dressed. When he entered the kitchen everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him.

"What?" he asked.

Hermione said "Nothing" so quickly, he knew something was up. He frowned, then shrugged, deciding not to let this new revelation ruin his good mood.

Harry served himself food and people slowly returned to their conversations. He had just finished when Remus walked up to him, looking weary.

"Harry, we need to talk."

Harry followed Remus out of the kitchen, worry and concern etched on his face. He was led into the living room and Remus motioned for him to sit.

"Harry," said Remus slowly, "do you remember that we were coming to pick you up so we could go to the reading of Sirius's will?"

Harry stiffened and nodded sharply. He'd been informed of the reason he was escaping the Dursleys' loving care, and it had only made him more gloomy.

Remus sighed, and the weariness on his face made him look much older than he was. "Dumbledore had it rescheduled and set for this afternoon."

Harry froze. He felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on his head. Any happiness he felt had completely disappeared.

"There's no way I can get out of going is there?" he said, trying to make his voice sound cheerful and carefree and failing miserably.

"No, Harry. We have to go, both of us." Remus looked as if he disagreed with that idea.

Harry nodded and said quietly, "Let's go."

Remus stared at the teenager sitting before him. His face was pale, almost white. His scar stuck out and his emerald green eyes held no joy. But mostly there was a haunted look surrounding Harry, as if there was something he was hiding, something that troubled him. There was also something else there: defeat. Sirius's death must have had a harder toll on him than he was letting people know. Remus frowned. He'd been miserable for years, ever since Lily and James died. He had thought Sirius betrayed them and killed Peter, but it turned out that Peter was the traitor. He missed Sirius more than anything but he couldn't imagine how Harry felt. Sirius had been the best chance Harry had at having a normal life.

Harry was watching Remus. His ex-Defense professor was staring at the wall as if reliving memories. He cleared his throat. "Uh, Moony?" he said, his voice tentative. "Wha – huh." Remus blinked.

"Moony, you looked out of it. Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Let's get this over with. Albus wants us to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron in" – he checked his watch – "45 minutes."

They walked two blocks over to wait for a taxi. Remus was nervous about traveling the muggle way and Harry kept having to reassure him they would be safe.

"But what if it's a Death Eater in disguise? Or there could be a bomb, or he could try to kill us. Or –"

"Remus!" snapped Harry. "We're going to be fine. The driver will be muggle and we'll get there in time to meet Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore," Remus corrected automatically.

Harry grinned. "See, Moony, you're feeling better already."

Remus gave the wizard a weak smile as a cab pulled up. He entered after Harry and shot an uneasy glance at the driver.

"So, off ta the city, ey?" said the young driver.

"Yes," answered Harry politely.

The driver found this terribly amusing and guffawed. "'E's polite, your young'n is, sir. Wish me kids'd be polite like ya. They take after their ol' da more'n their mum, I'd say."

Remus was surprised when the man called Harry his son and felt touched when the young wizard didn't correct him.

For a moment they sat in companionable silence.

Suddenly Remus said, "You called me Remus."

"Huh?" asked Harry, startled.

"When we were talking earlier, you called me Remus."

"I did? Oookay," said Harry, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Melkie's Magic Store o' Magic Tricks," announced the driver, pulling in front of the building.

"Thank you," Harry said politely, while paying the driver for the ride.

After the driver had gone and they'd made sure no one was watching them, the two crossed the street and entered the Leaky Cauldron. They walked over to an empty table and ordered two butterbeers. Five minutes and four butterbeers later, Albus Dumbledore walked into the dark room. He ignored the stares he was getting, choosing instead to gesture for Harry and Remus to follow him. They got up, leaving behind only the empty bottles and a tip. Saying nothing, they quietly followed Dumbledore into a private room. Dumbledore and Tom shared a glance, which ended with a nod from Tom. When the door was closed, Dumbledore pulled a small box out from his pocket. It was a deep emerald green, both similar and different to the color of Harry's eyes. The box was simple. It possessed no design, no other color, no dent, no hinges, no remarkable feature of any kind. It was simply an emerald green box.

He gently sat it on the table.

"That," he said, "is the portkey that will be taking us to the Ministry."

Harry paled. He hadn't been told they were going to the Ministry.

"Harry, is something wrong?"

He looked up to see Remus and Dumbledore staring at him with concern.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "No, I'm fine."

His face acquired a determined look, as if he was preparing himself for battle. Which, in a way, he was.

They all reached out to touch the box and Dumbledore whispered the words that activated the portkey.

Just a few seconds later they were standing in front of a door that said 'DEPARTMENT OF LEGAL DOCUMENTS.' Harry thought it sounded fairly muggle and was shocked upon entering the room. It was exactly like a muggle Lawyer's office. The wall opposite the door was solid glass; a giant window. A desk faced them and a long, meeting-style table was between the desk and them. The chair at the desk turned around, revealing a middle aged man with black hair and brown eyes.

The man glanced up, making an odd movement with his wand. The table split at its middle, right in front of them; the sides moving away. They were beckoned forward and he quickly transfigured matching chairs from paperclips.

Harry's eyes widened. He had almost forgotten they were in the wizarding world, the atmosphere of the room seemed so muggle. Harry had half expected the man to be a muggle so it was a surprise to find that he was actually a wizard.

"Well, are you coming up or not?" asked the man impatiently. The look of surprise on Dumbledore's face made Harry grin. Yes, muggle stuff can be _very_ misleading. The three walked between the table halves and sat down.

The man grinned. "Good afternoon. My name is Vanteral Gregory. Please call me Van. Now, we are here to read the will of the late Sirius Black. Before we begin, do you have any questions?"

To everyone's surprise, Harry raised his hand. "Do you believe Sirius Black was innocent?"

Van looked surprised but nodded and said, "Yes, I do. Now, the will." He cleared his throat and began.

* * *

"_I, Sirius Orion Black, only technically sound of body and mind, upon my death wish for my belongings to be dealt with as follows: To Remus Lupin, the only wolf in my life, I leave 80,000 galleons, a small flat in Hogsmeade, and any of my clothes, books etc. you will find useful. Also, as the last Marauder, I want you to take care of Harry and make sure he isn't too good; after all, he is related to James. And, lastly, talk to a certain lady friend we all know you like. Give this box to Tonks after your talk, all right?" _Remus stood, looking shaken as he accepted the box from Van. 

"_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave 125,000 galleons and a country cottage. The money is to be divided up as follows: 75,000 galleons for our bonny bunny friends, 25,000 for the school, and 25,000 for you personally. I also wish to give you a bit of advice. Tell Harry a bit more about what's going on. People don't like to be left out, it makes them feel useless. And can you talk some sense into Snivellus? I know you trust him, but no one else does. We only put up with him because you want us to. He's on a short line here – our bonny bunny friends are getting annoyed with him and he isn't your most popular teacher."_ At the bit about Snape, Dumbledore frowned, Remus smirked, and Harry snickered.

"_I know you're probably having a fit right about now, Albus, but it doesn't really matter, does it? I'm dead and you can't do anything about it._

"_To the Weasley family, I leave 100,000 galleons._

"_For each Ron, Ginny, and Hermione I leave a vault with 20,000 galleons. I also have two extra vaults, each with 20,000 galleons in case you have a need for them."_

As Van turned to face him, Harry paled and memories of Sirius's death haunted his consciousness. He was the only one in the room who had yet to receive something.

"_And to Harry, my godson, I leave 17,864,544 galleons and 12 Grimmauld Place. I know that my death will be the hardest on you, and I beg you not to blame yourself. I hope that I died in battle, fighting for you or any of my friends. I want you to know that I am proud to be your godfather and nothing has ever meant more to me than when you gave me a chance. Before you leave, get a letter from Van and follow the instructions in it. I wish for Remus Lupin to become your new guardian, if you will have him. Fight the Ministry for him, Harry. There's no one you could trust more. _

"_I know your parents and I are proud of you, and I want to remind you that you are related to the Marauders and shouldn't be too good. Play a few pranks on the Slytherins and Snape for me. Professor, you didn't hear that." _Dumbledore chuckled. _"Well, that's all. I hope you will all miss me, but if you get depressed I'll set my mum on you!"_

"It ends there," said Van quietly.

Harry was silent, thinking of what he would miss with Sirius dead. Now more than ever he wished he could have lived with his godfather, even if only for a short time.

They sat there for a while, each with their own thoughts until Remus turned to Harry and nervously asked, "Do you want me to be your Guardian, Harry? I'll understand if you'd rather have the Weasleys or Dumbledore or –"

"I think I'll stick with you, if you don't mind, Moony."

Van gently reminded them, "Mr Black was quite right when he said you would have to fight for your guardian. The Ministry would not willingly grant a charge to a werewolf, especially – I apologize for the reminder – the boy-who-lived."

Remus grinned and the twinkle in his eyes reached Dumbledore–levels.

They stood up and thanked Van. The man smiled and turned to Harry, holding out a letter. "Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

Harry took it, his arm trembling. For a few moments he held the letter, eyes shut. Then he sunk into the chair and unfolded the letter with a mournful sigh.

_

* * *

_

_Dear Harry,_

_Well, my godson, what can I say? If you're reading this letter, then I'm dead. Knowing you like I do, you'll be beating yourself up over this. Don't. Please. It wasn't your fault. Unless you fired the curse that killed me (if that's how I died) or transfigured me into a rock like Remus did but, unlike Remus, left me there, then there's no way it was your fault._

_Anyway, now that we're done with the whole don't-blame-yourself-for-something-you-have-no-control-over stuff (which I always hated by the way) we can get on to the interesting bit. I want you to go to the Potter family vault. Knowing Albus, he probably hasn't told you about it. In your vault you'll find a box with the Potter crest on it. The key inside is to the Potter family vault. Go into the vault and find the box. In it are some things you will find interesting._

_Your Godfather, _

_Padfoot_

* * *

Harry blinked back tears as he finished the letter. The bit about Remus turning Sirius into a rock had made him smile briefly but that momentary slip our of reality had made reality seem so much harsher. He tucked the letter into his pocket and looked up at the three adults. 

"I need to go to my vault and then the Potter family vault so we should go, or else Moony might turn us all into rocks." He gave a lopsided grin at this and Moony's lips twitched into a halfhearted smile. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and Van looked confused.

"When we were in our 6th year, Sirius was being annoying and I turned him into a rock," Remus explained. Van grinned, eyes dancing at the image that portrayed.

"We should get going, Harry," said Dumbledore gently.

Harry nodded as Remus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. As they passed it, the Department of Mysteries was studiously ignored. It took them almost half an hour to walk to Gringotts. In that time they managed to compose and calm themselves.

Entering the lobby, a goblin came over to them. "Welcome to Gringotts. How can I help you?"

Harry smiled softly. "Hello, Griphook. Can we go to my vault and then the Potter family vault, please?"

Griphook nodded and soon Harry was holding the box. Remus was staring at all the money and Harry couldn't resist teasing him.

"Moony, if you really want to stay locked up in there, we could just leave you," said Harry sweetly.

Remus jumped and hurried back into the cart. The next stop was several levels deeper into the earth.

"Vault 711," said Griphook, "The Potter family vault."

Remus, Dumbledore, Harry, and Griphook got out of the cart and walked over to the entrance. Next to the door hung a small keyboard, its buttons cast into shadow by the protruding ceiling. Griphook placed the key into the tray beneath the keypad. The key was scanned and glowed bright white. When the group next looked, the key was gone.

"Place your hand on the keypad and state your full name. If it recognizes you as a Potter, you will have access to the vault," Griphook instructed.

Harry took a deep breath and walked over to the wall. He placed his hand on the screen and said his name.

The vault door slid open and Harry turned to face his companions. "Wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Entering the vault made him feel tiny and insignificant. It was huge, nearly twice the size of the Great Hall, and was filled with of things. Portraits, paintings, tables and chairs, galleons and jewels were among the various items. The vault almost appeared to contain an entire household worth of stuff. Yet that was not what caught his eye. No, what caught his eye was a simple box, resting on an old table, in a shadowy corner. Had not he been looking for it, it would have easily escaped his notice.

Harry fingered the box, his expression wistful. This was the box from Sirius's letter, the one with something he might like. He lifted the lid and blinked in surprise. The lid was hinged and, when he lifted it up, three layers stuck out, much like a mini-staircase. In the first compartment lay a necklace and a note. The second compartment held a small book entitled The Potter Family Laws and a key. The third and final compartment held an odd assortment of trinkets; jewelry and several small boxes.

Harry opened the letter and had to blink his eyes several times to clear the tears that had formed. It was from his parents. It said that they loved him and were proud to call him their son. That they knew if he ever read the letter, they were dead – and for that reason they hoped he would never see it. It was explained that the necklace was actually a portkey that would take him to Potter Manor. The letter explained how to use it and told him the activation phrase. The book was about the Potter family laws but he was told to ignore them and read it for the entertaining comments they and the Marauders had written in the margins. The key was to a seven compartment trunk that he'd have to find and the trinkets all had different magical properties. At the end of the letter Sirius had added a piece:

* * *

"_Harry, if you are reading this, it means I have joined your parents and my will was read. I know I've said this before but there is no prouder moment in my life than when I became your godfather. Keep this box with you; buy extra wands and get wandholders – your parents and I all did this when we were actively fighting. I want you to know that I'm proud of you. Goodbye, kiddo. I better not be seeing you too soon. So any future plans of jumping off the astronomy tower must be postponed at least a few years._

_Padfoot _

* * *

Harry snorted softly as he folded up his godfather's letter. The man was humorous even in death and seemed to be making it a point to state his pride of his godson. 

The ride back to the lobby passed uneventfully. Each passenger was wrapped in his own solemn thoughts. Remus eventually asked him what was in the box and Harry only recounted what had been said in the letter Van gave him, but also gave the werewolf a look that said he'd explain later.

When they left the building, Dumbledore said his goodbyes to them.

"I must head back to Hogwarts as there's much work to be done before the start of term. Will you be able to get back without assistance?"

After getting positive reassurances from both Harry and Remus, Dumbledore turned away, only to hesitate and turn back to face Harry.

"Harry, my boy, will you be continuing the DA?"

The question startled Harry. No thought had been given to his illegal club for quite a few weeks.

"It depends, is our new Defense professor going to be a proper teacher? If he or she is, then there really wouldn't be a reason to continue."

Dumbledore looked at Harry over the top of his glasses.

"Harry," he said seriously, "The loyalty they have to you is extraordinary. You are their friend and mentor. They look up to you. Harry, every member of the DA passed their Defense exams. I believe they would even follow you into battle."

Harry recoiled from Dumbledore angrily. Was the wizard actually suggesting that he train them as an army?

"I would never ask them to fight," he said hotly.

"Which is precisely why they would," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling madly.

Harry gaped. He could only think of one thing to say but because of present company he really couldn't, unless he wanted to make all future dealings with the professor extremely awkward.

Finally, Harry spoke. "I'm not going to train them as an army."

"I merely said that they would, my boy, not that they should. Your answer, however, lends peace to an old man's mind."

Harry stared.

"Think about it, will you, Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry nodded, his eyes still wide as Dumbledore walked away. Then, with a small crack, Albus Dumbledore was gone.

Remus and Harry spent the journey returning to Headquarters in silence, each occupied with their own thoughts. Harry was slipping into depression as the feelings of guilt he had about the past two years came back to him in one huge, dark rush. The letters and Sirius's will made his death all the more real. Harry stared out the window, watching droplets of water fall from the grey sky. _A depressing day to match the weather_, thought Harry bitterly. He blinked his eyes, determined not to cry. After today he wouldn't grieve, he would fight. He would train and beat Voldemort. Maybe then he could live a normal life. His eyes blazed with cold determination and he straightened his back. Voldemort was going down.

Remus slumped in the opposite corner of the cab. Sirius, his best friend and fellow Marauder, was now dead. He, Moony, was the only true Marauder left since the Rat scum was a traitor. Harry was more like James than he knew. Other than in his appearance, he acted like a mixture of his parents. He had a fierce protectiveness of the ones he loved and would help anyone. He got into trouble and loved Quidditch; he had a temper but was willing to lend help without a moment's hesitation.

Something caught the werewolf's attention. Before, just a few moments ago, there had been defeat and emptiness in Harry's eyes. Now they were haunted, and told the story of loss, determination, and fury. The latter worried Remus. He knew what could happen if Harry let himself be overtaken by anger and vowed never to let that happen.

He reached out and shook Harry's arm gently. "Harry, everything will be okay. I promise you, everything will be okay." He pulled Harry into a hug.

"I can't believe he's really gone," whispered.


	5. Auctoramente

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

**Summary:** Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville are back for their sixth year while Ginny and Luna return for their fifth. Something happened over the summer, something that brought them closer than they thought they could ever be. People who were thought to be dead keep showing up in their lives. And what is Harry's exact role in defeating Voldemort - and what do Fred and George have to do with it?

**Notes:** Good news: as far as I know, I didn't fail finals; I managed to edit this chapter; and I think the chapters after this have far less rewriting, which means I'll be able to edit them faster and more willingly, and they'll get posted more quickly! Yay! Again, if there's anyone willing to beta this (shouldn't be too much, I'll run through it first) that would be _amazing_ and I'd love you forever. Maybe even give you a virtual cookie... Happy early-4th to everyone in the states! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

Chapter Five: Auctoramente

When they got back, Harry immediately headed upstairs, barely acknowledging Ginny's greeting and completely ignoring everyone else.

"What's up with him?" asked a peeved Ron.

Lupin shrugged and looked uncomfortable.

"Professor Lupin!" said Hermione sharply. "What happened?"

Ginny's eyes widened in understanding. "Hermione!" she hissed, trying to get the older girl's attention

Remus sighed and the usual weariness came back into his face, accentuating the usual lines of misery. "We were at the reading of Sirius's will," he said quietly.

Hermione looked horrified, Ron sheepish, and Ginny thoughtful. "I thought that was it," she said to herself.

Everyone looked up at the sound of someone clearing his throat. Neville and Luna were standing in the doorway – holding hands.

Ginny smiled mischievously, her pensieve mood abandoned. "Had an interesting summer you two?" she said slyly.

Neville blushed but said, "Yes, we did. Gran was so proud I helped out at the Department of Mysteries, she took me on a trip across Europe, and we met up with Luna and her father in southern Sweden," he explained.

Everyone stared at Neville. He was no longer quite the bumbling, forgetful boy of a few months ago. He now had a stronger air of confidence about him, and a determination in his movements that had not been there before. He had started to grow up.

"Where's Harry?" he asked nervously, conscious of all the people staring at him.

Remus flinched and said that Harry had gone upstairs. The mood had sobered at the reminder of Sirius.

Ginny stood up. "I'll go find him. You lot get something to eat and then come up. We wouldn't want my dear brother to starve, now would we?" her voice floated back innocently as she disappeared up the stairs.

Ron's ears turned red but he heaped food onto his plate. "She's right. Wouldn't want me to starve." He continued plowing through the tower of food he had on his plate. Hermione looked completely disgusted and even Luna seemed disturbed. Ron looked up. "Ginny's the only one that will be able to get Harry out of his depression. You'll see, she'll have him happy in the next ten minutes and when we go up, we'll see them laughing. It would be much easier if they could just see that they like each other," he informed them solemnly.

Neville, Luna, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks stared at him. When had Ron started sounding wise? More importantly, who was he and what had he done with the real Ronald Weasley? This was what they pondered as they ate, occasionally sending Ron an odd look. When the four teens headed upstairs, Harry and Ginny were once again not in their rooms. Ron and Hermione lead the way to Buckbeak's room. There, they heard giggling and laughing coming out of the room; and Ron wore a smug I-told-you-so look. Cautiously, they entered the room. Ginny and Harry were on the floor, doubled over in silent laughter, often letting out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort.

Glancing in amusement at his sister and best mate, Ron said, "To think we were worried about our friends, when they were up here laughing away at some private joke about who–knows–what."

At this Harry let out a snicker.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Nothing, brother mine," said Ginny, grinning evilly.

Ron rose up his hands in mock surrender. "I don't want to know."

Harry and Ginny smirked at him.

"Hey Neville, Luna. When did you two get here?" asked Harry curiously.

"We got here half an hour ago," said Luna airily. "My father almost caught a Crumple-Horned Snorkack," she added.

Harry stared, caught himself, and nodded. "Right." Now he just had to hope he hadn't sounded too skeptical.

Harry and Ginny moved over so the others could join them in sitting in a circle and Buckbeak lounged in the corner.

"Harry, Luna and Neville are here. Are you going to tell us now?" Hermione asked.

"Tell us what?" asked Neville.

"Ginny and Harry have found a way for us to be allowed into the Order," Hermione explained.

Neville looked surprised and Luna lost her airy look. "My mother was in the Order," she said quietly. "She was working on a potion for them when it exploded."

Hermione looked embarrassed. She'd often scoffed at Luna's ideas about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, but Luna did, the Gryffindor admitted reluctantly, know more than she seemed to and she _was_ a Ravenclaw. And, she recalled, Luna had been quite young when her mother died. _Maybe that has something to do with her obsession with the imaginary._

"I'm sorry," they murmured. Luna nodded, staring off into the distance.

Wordlessly, Ginny pulled a book out from underneath her foot. She handed it to Harry and smiled. Harry cleared his throat. "Right. Well. Gin and me" – Ginny glowed at the nickname – "Found this book. It tells all about ancient spells and curses. It was just lying around on the floor. We found a very interesting spell in it, called Auctoramente. It makes the people who cast it more aware of each other and gives you the ability to mindspeak, as well as making your spells more powerful. On your left or right wrist, a circle with lines in it will appear. There are the same number of lines as people casting the spell. Since there are six of us," he checked the book, "the lines would be in the shape of a six pointed star." He hesitated. "There's another version of this spell, called Menteauctoria. It's almost the exact same thing, but less powerful. We would still be able to mindspeak and everything, just not as well. I think our spells would be at the same level they are now. Auctoramente lets us draw on each other's magic. I think Auctoramente would be a better choice," he finished. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"But Harry! The Auctoramente spell hasn't been cast correctly in ages! The last person to have enough power was –"

"Dumbledore," Harry finished quietly. "Yeah, I know. Trust me, we can cast this spell. Don't ask me how," he said sharply, as Hermione opened her mouth to say something. "I know we can cast this spell. Just trust me, we have enough power." He hugged his knees and stared at the wall.

"So, are you guys in?" asked Ginny after a few moments.

Ron, Luna, and Neville nodded their agreement but Hermione hesitated.

"What now, 'Mione?" asked Harry in exasperation.

She looked slightly affronted, and then smiled apologetically. "I think it's a great idea. I just don't see how it will help us get into the Order."

Ginny took over the explanation. "It would be helpful to the Order to have six people that can communicate with each other no matter where they are. We can tell when each other are in danger; your line will glow." Seeing the confused expressions, she explained. "Each person gets their own line in the tattoo and each line will be a different colour. Your subconscious will pick your colour. To activate your line, say 'Auctor' if you are in danger and 'Mente' if there is an emergency; like someone collapsed or you found important information. And I think we'll eventually be able to say spells mentally," she added.

Hermione was stunned. "I've only ever read about the spell once. It's really, really difficult. It takes a long time to cast and it is not entirely – legal," she added, cringing at the last word.

Harry grinned. "I seem to remember something in our third year. Something about a time turner, perhaps?" he said sweetly.

Hermione flushed and glared at him. "Humph," she said crossly. "That was only so I could keep up with all of my schoolwork!" She glared at Harry and Ron, who were snickering.

"Heheh… Sorry, 'M-Mione," Ron choked out through his laughter.

"Umm…" said Neville, looking lost.

Harry stopped laughing. "Sorry, Nev. We'll tell you tomorrow. I think we should go to sleep. We're all in for the spell, right?" Everyone nodded. "We'll need a lot of energy then. So, goodnight everyone." With that he left the room.

"I don't know about you," said Ginny, "But I don't want to pass out when we're doing the spell, so I'm off to bed as well. G'night."

The others stared after her, and, one by one, left the room to go to their respective beds.

* * *

By eight o'clock the next morning, the spell–casters–to–be had all woken up. Harry grinned at Ron. 

"Today is the day," he said, and Ron nodded, looking excited.

They woke Neville up and went down to the kitchen after getting dressed. The girls entered just a few minutes later.

"You know Ron; won't give up his breakfast for anything," Harry said, suddenly feeling nervous. What if the spell went wrong?

The six sat around the kitchen table, feelings of unease spreading. When Mrs Weasley entered the room, she saw her children solemnly eating breakfast. Porridge, she saw, was what they were eating. Mrs Weasley quickly hurried over to the fridge, shaking her head as she started to prepare them a proper breakfast.

"Why are you so grim? You look like you're about to take an exam!"

The teens snorted and avoided each other's gaze. If only Mrs Weasley knew how close she was to the truth!

Giving them an odd look, a cross between puzzlement and pleasure, Mrs Weasley turned back to the stove and shook her head. Honestly, what had she said that was so funny? But she was pleased she had gotten them to laugh.

Quickly eating the breakfast that Mrs Weasley had made for them, the teens practically sprinted from the room, a chorus of "Thanks Mrs Weasley/Mum" coming from the retreating figures. A bemused Remus entered the kitchen.

"Since when did we employ a herd of elephants?" he joked.

Mrs Weasley grinned wryly. "They're up to something, but I have no idea what." Again she shook her head, though still grinning. Remus found himself returning the smile as he sat to eat the meal placed in front of him.

Meanwhile, Ron, Neville, and Luna collected candles as Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were busy setting up the room. Ginny looked up as they came in with the candles. The candles were set up in the shape of a six-pointed star. Ginny bowed to Buckbeak, leading him into another room, while Harry explained a few last things that Ginny already knew.

"I'll say the spell name five times and then each of you will say it five times. The spell will connect you to another person; by the end, we'll be connected to each other. The spells will wrap around each other, traveling down the same paths."

Ron stared at Harry. "I didn't follow that."

Harry sighed. "Think of it this way: In our tattoos there will be six lines. Each line will be made up of six smaller lines – one line for each time we cast the spell."

The basic idea was understood.

"Okay," said Harry, "As soon as Gin–" He was interrupted by Ginny opening the door and coming in. "Okay. Now that Gin's here, everyone needs to go to a different star point. We'll take turns casting the spell, going in clockwise order."

Ginny took the star point to Harry's left, meaning she would be last. Unbeknownst to the others, they'd agreed on that position earlier. Ron stood next to Ginny and Hermione was next. Luna and Neville stood with Luna next at Hermione and Neville next to Harry.

"Alright," said Harry, once they had gotten into place. "I'm first, and then Neville, Luna, Hermione, Ron, with Ginny last. Good luck."

For a moment, they stood solemnly, looking at the candle-lit star and hoping that it would work.

Harry raised his wand and closed his eyes. "Auctoramente," he called out, and an emerald green light shot out of the tip of his wand, connecting him with Ginny. He repeated the spell four more times until he was connected with all of his friends.

After Neville spoke the spell, his wand emitted a dark blue light; Luna was light pink; Hermione, a rusty red; Ron, a reddish-orange; and Ginny a blue-green light quite similar to Harry's. The five lights followed the path that Harry's had made, until each person had six lines connecting them to the others. When they were all connected, nothing happened.

"Har-r-ry," said Hermione nervously. "What's happening?"

"I don't know!" he said, desperately trying to remember what he had read about finishing the spell. There had to have been something about finishing the spell! He remembered reading that this was the most important, deciding point. Of course!

"On the count of three, shout 'Auctoramente'," he instructed. "1–2–3!"

"Auctoramente!" they roared.

Starting at the centre of the star, where every line was connected, a golden ball made of the same light formed. It moved outward, growing larger as it pulsed with increasing speed. It was coming towards them, consuming both the room and the teens. They were frozen in place, unable to move or scream, barely able to understand what was happening. With a loud crack, the golden ball swallowed the entire room, breaking the connection between the six friends and slamming them into the walls.

Hitting the wall, Harry slid down to the floor, managing only to see that similar things were happening to his friends before he sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry awoke to a loud banging noise and a frantic voice calling out, "Harry, Ron, Hermione! Ginny! Neville! Luna! Are you in there? What's going on? Are you okay?" 

'Ow,' thought Harry, holding a hand up to his pounding head.

'What happened?' asked a voice that sounded like Ginny.

'Ginny?' Harry questioned.

'I think it worked!'

The other four joined in the conversation at this point, as they picked themselves off the floor.

"Oh, this is just!" shouted an angry and annoyed voice from outside the room. "Alohamora!" the voice – Remus – called out.

The adults entered the room. Six adults and six teens. The colour drained from the faces of Mrs Weasley and Remus.

"What happened to you?" asked a concerned Tonks.

Instantly, the teens covered their ears. They were trying desperately to black out the voices which were so echoingly, poundingly, excruciatingly loud.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

Harry bit his lip and quickly called out, "We're fine. Stop talking. Voices hurt." At the sound of his voice, the friends cringed.

Belatedly realizing that sound hurt their ears, Remus motioned to the others to be silent. He gave the teenagers one last worried look before beckoning the other adults to follow him out of the room. Once they were in the hallway and had closed the door, Remus whispered, "I don't know what happened, but our voices are too loud for them. We need to get Dumbledore."

The three new Order members headed off, leaving behind Remus, Tonks, and Mrs Weasley.

* * *

Inside the room, the six in question were having a silent conversation. 

'What happened?' repeated Ginny.

'It was a side effect from the spell,' answered Luna.

'I wish my head didn't hurt so much,' groaned Neville.

'Why were their voices so loud to us? That doesn't seem like it would be a side effect of the spell we cast,' Ginny thought in confusion.

'Our minds are adjusting to being able to communicate with each other. To us, anyone talking will have their voice magnified ten times,' Hermione explained.

Ron grinned wryly. 'Even though we have our heads splitting open and anyone trying to communicate with us makes our heads hurt even more, Mione is still a walking library.'

Hermione blushed and looked both embarrassed and pleased at Ron's comment.

'Do you have your tattoos?" asked Harry.

The group quickly lifted up their sleeves to peer at their left wrists. They looked up at each other, grinning, and nodded their heads. On each forearm was a diminutive six-pointed star encased in a circle that seemed to be no more than an inch in diameter. One line was emerald green, one blue-green, one light pink, one dark blue, one rusty red, and one reddish-orange. The six stared at the marks and then smiled at each other once again.

Ginny and Harry, Hermione and Ron, and Luna and Neville left the room arm in arm. They held a silent conversation as they headed down the hall. After cleaning up, they retired to the boys' room and each couple sat on the appropriate bed. In tired tones, they explained Hermione's use of the Time–Turner, and then they each gave a great yawn. Harry put his arm around Ginny's shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest, while Neville and Luna curled up on the sofa. Very quickly, the tired group fell asleep, and this was how they were to be found the nest morning.

* * *

Harry was woken by someone gently shaking his shoulders. He looked up to see a grinning Ginny leaning over him. Harry opened his mouth to say something but she held a finger up to her lips and pointed over to Ron and Hermione and then to Neville and Luna. 

Harry laughed silently. Hermione and Ron were lying on the bed, her head resting on his chest and his arm around her. Neville and Luna were in a similar position.

Ginny and Harry sat there for a while; sometimes mindspeaking, as they called it, while they listened to people tiptoeing past their room. Finally, bored of sitting still for so long in the quiet, Ginny grabbed one of Harry's pillows and bashed Ron and Hermione none too gently over the head. Watching her, Harry grabbed an extra pillow and did the same thing to Neville and Luna, except he was slightly gentler. Only slightly. Laughing, they all got up.

"Guess what?" asked Ginny in an excited voice.

The others stared at her blankly.

"It doesn't hurt if we talk!" she exclaimed.

Grinning, the young friends headed downstairs. They entered a kitchen full of solemn people eating their breakfast and wearing grim expressions.

"Who died?" asked Ron, half joking.

The room seemed to jump at the sound of his voice and Mrs Weasley let out a shriek. She grabbed the counter to steady herself and placed her other hand over her heart.

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, and Ron looked uncomfortable with so many eyes on them.

"So, what's for breakfast?" asked Harry, trying to steer the attention away from them. Luckily, it worked.

Mrs Weasley bustled back and forth across the kitchen, making food for her youngest children and their friends. Her eyes sparkled.

The teens sat at the table and, after just a few moments, Mrs Weasley had placed a plate heaped full of food in front of each of them. Just as they were finishing up their second – or third, in Ron's case – helping of food, Remus came in, closely followed by Snape and Dumbledore. Remus had been arguing with them about something and he stopped mid-sentence when he saw Harry. He looked utterly relieved. Conversation forgotten, he walked quickly over to the young wizard and pulled him up into a hug.

Harry felt shocked. Such displays of emotion were extremely uncommon for Remus.

Finally letting go of Harry, the werewolf took hold of Harry's shoulders and angrily said, "Don't ever do that again! You have no idea how frightening it was to see you. You were all covered in blood and looked like you had been thrown into a wall." Harry snorted. "What?" asked Remus, somewhat put out.

"Nothing," Harry muttered, wondering how Remus would take the news that they really had been thrown into a wall, or the fact that they had cast an illegal spell. He suddenly felt nervous and Remus, noticing the change, gave him a searching look.

"Well, now that you've wasted our time making sure Potter doesn't have any _booboo's_," Snape sneered at Remus, "do you think we could get back to our _conversation_?" He said the last word as if he meant something completely different.

"Actually, Severus," Albus said, his eyes twinkling, "I need to speak to Harry and his friends for a moment, but I'm sure Molly could make you something to eat?" He glanced questioningly at the Weasley matriarch.

"Of course," she agreed, forcing a smile onto her face.

Remus looked as though he didn't think letting Harry out of his sight, even for a moment, was a good idea. Snape – well, Snape looked the same as ever, except he was glaring at everyone in the room, instead of just the normal six.

"Do not worry, Remus," Dumbledore said. "I fully intend to make sure that no harm comes to the children while I talk to them."

Remus grinned sheepishly. Dumbledore was a powerful wizard; of course he could keep six underage witches and wizards in control and out of danger for an hour. Or could he? There was something different about the group. Their smell had changed; more confidence and a change in power. Remus shook his head; no doubt he was imagining it all.

Harry and Ginny glanced at each other. They headed towards Dumbledore, mindspeaking to the others, 'Are you coming?', and were quickly joined.

'We'll be fine,' Hermione assured them and the others nodded their agreement. They followed Dumbledore, the eyes of worried faces watching them until they were out of sight.

Dumbledore led them to Buckbeak's room. The hippogriff had been returned to his room and the only traces of the Auctoramente spell were six dots, exactly where the six had been standing the day before. Dumbledore conjured chairs and they sat down, descending into an awkward silence.

"The Auctoramente spell is very interesting, is it not? Many would say that it has not been properly cast in centuries, but I believe that is no longer the case." Dumbledore's lips twitched and threatened to smile.

Harry smiled guiltily; and the others were shocked they weren't in more trouble.

"The reason you couldn't stand to hear people talking was that your minds were adjusting to the ability of communicating telepathically" – Hermione smiled smugly – "Normally, you are supposed to meditate afterwards but in your case, sleeping has had the same effect. You will all be taking Occlumency lessons with Professor Snape –" He was interrupted by groans and protests. He held up his hands to quiet them. "Professor Snape may not be your," he paused, "_favorite_ teacher, but he _is_ a gifted Occlumens and you will learn much from him."

Harry and the other five glanced at each other and held a quick conference.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Harry apologized, "But we won't take lessons from Snape."

Albus sighed. "I was worried that you might feel this way, but I'm afraid –"

"No Professor," Hermione cut in. The occupants of the room stared at her. Had she just interrupted a professor? "We will not be taking lessons from Professor Snape. You didn't see Harry last year. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is." She shrugged and looked warily at Dumbledore, who suddenly looked older than usual.

Ginny spoke up. "I can't figure out why, but I have the feeling that we'll learn Occlumency soon anyway, even if Snape isn't the one to teach us."

Dumbledore looked surprised at this, but he nodded. "Hmm, interesting," he mused.

"Uh, Professor?" asked Harry. "What was the Order meeting the other day about?"

Dumbledore sighed. "There was an attack on a muggle orphanage. Thirty–seven were killed. They left a message."

Harry felt guilt wash over him. "It was for me, wasn't it?" he said quietly. When Dumbledore nodded, he asked what the note said.

Dumbledore looked as though he didn't want to tell him.

"What did it say?" Harry repeated the query; this time coldly.

Dumbledore sighed. "It said 'This is just the beginning, Potter. Soon we will get all of them. Oh, Happy Birthday to you and Longbottom a few days early.'" As Dumbledore's voice faded off, the six sat in stunned silence. Looking very sad, Dumbledore added, "It was written in the blood of one who had died. Everyone at the orphanage was killed."

Harry felt sick. Thirty–seven people had been killed, most of them children, because of him. His mind reeled. Looking over, he noticed Neville had a similar expression of guilt on his face.

"Well," said Harry. He attempted a mockingly cheerful tone, but was unsure how successful he was. "They remembered our birthday. How nice. On a different note, where's Hedwig? And Kreacher?"

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Hedwig arrived here a couple of nights ago. She was sent out by Remus and should return within a few days. Kreacher is lurking around here somewhere; no one has seen him."

There was an awkward silence as everyone kept from looking at Harry who was radiating fury. Ignoring Harry's anger, Dumbledore finished, "I will remain from mentioning your spell to anyone, but I ask you to use your power wisely; do not use it for any prank playing. Harry, have you thought about the DA anymore?"

Harry nodded and looked at his friends. They nodded back to him. "Yes," he answered. "We'll continue the DA."

Dumbledore beamed. "Good, good. Well, if that's all?" he asked, looking around the group with one eyebrow raised.

Looking at her friends, Ginny said, "Yes, that's all."

Dumbledore and the six left the room and headed back downstairs. The Order members were deep in conversation.

" – that Potter. As arrogant as his father –" Snape's sentence was cut off as the seven entered the room.

"Good evening, Snape," said Harry, coldly, as he glared at the man with barely concealed loathing.

Snape sneered at him. "Watch your mouth, Potter. I am your professor, and you will address me as such."

"Well, you haven't gotten around to much teaching, have you?" spat Harry angrily. "You always take off points from Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, or Hufflepuffs, but never from Slytherins. You don't even take points off for things that matter. You –"

"How dare you!" Snape snarled.

Harry muttered something that made Snape rant about reckless, idiotic Gryffindors.

"Enough," Dumbledore intervened. "This is neither the time nor the place for fighting. We are all on the same side and it would be good for you to remember that!"

Snape and Harry stood glaring at each other.

"Get out," said Harry suddenly.

"Excuse me?" asked an astonished Snape.

"I said 'get out', so get out. It's my house and I want you out of it." Harry smirked.

Snape turned to Albus and gave him a this–is–your–fault–so–you–had–better–fix–it look.

"Harry," Dumbledore sighed. "Professor Snape must stay here. We need him to give a report."

Snape smiled triumphantly as Harry seethed.

"Fine," Harry gritted his teeth. "Fine. _Expelliarmus._" He was not the only one who called out the name of this spell; Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny had all cast it at the same time. The resulting effect was Snape being slammed into a wall and his wand falling to a space somewhere betwixt the lot. The six stared at each other, speechless, and blushed when the kitchen burst into applause.

Dumbledore looked slightly displeased about Snape being slammed into a wall, but there was a twinkle in his eyes that hinted otherwise.

"Harry, if you could kindly wake Severus up?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Sure. _Ennervate_."

Snape's eyes flew open and he coughed. "Potter!" he hissed venomously. "You'll pay for this."

Harry shrugged but otherwise ignored the threat. Snape slumped off to the dining room so he could give his report to the others and then get out of there as soon as possible. He was followed by Dumbledore and all the present Order members except for Mrs Weasley, who had a few remaining dishes to dry.

Harry's eyes widened. "Of course," he muttered, smacking his head. "I'll be right back. Wait here," he instructed his friends, before running upstairs.

Ginny made a move as if to follow him, but Ron grabbed her arm and shook his head. Ginny sighed.

Harry returned a few minutes later, carrying a small white box in his hands. He opened it, revealing five keys. He quickly gave one to each of his friends.

"Harry, are these…?" asked Ginny, as she stared at the small key in her hand.

Harry nodded and his eyes filled with sadness. "Sirius left them to you in his will. You each have a vault with 20,000 Galleons."

Harry heard the sound of simultaneous sharp breaths and laughed as his friends gazed at the keys in awe.

"Mrs Weasley, have you been to see your vault recently?"

"No," she said. "Why?"

Harry shrugged. "He left you something."

Mrs Weasley's eyes watered and she nodded.

"Harry," said Hermione. "We can't. I mean – 20,000 Galleons! Each!"

Harry turned to Ron with a pleading look in his eyes.

"I think I'll buy a broom," a cheerful Ron said.

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna stared at him. Harry sent him a grateful look.

"What are you going to get?" Harry asked Ginny.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"You're not going to get anything!" said Mrs Weasley fiercely. "You and Ron are going to keep it for things you need, and only things you need," she warned, as she tucked away her wand and went to join the meeting.

Ginny sighed and whispered to Harry, "Mum's really uptight about spending money. Probably because we've never had much and she tries to find bargains and scrimp as much as possible." Ginny shrugged, looking slightly uncomfortable.

A little while later, Remus entered the room again and smiled at them. "Still up?" he asked.

The six friends grinned guiltily. They'd started up the stairs when Harry suddenly turned and ran back to Remus. He gave the older man a hug and said, "Night, Moony."

Remus stared up the stairs, still standing in the same place long after they'd gone, a content smile on his face.


	6. Memories of Importance

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

**Summary:** Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville are back for their sixth year while Ginny and Luna return for their fifth. Something happened over the summer, something that brought them closer than they thought they could ever be. People who were thought to be dead keep showing up in their lives. And what is Harry's exact role in defeating Voldemort - and what do Fred and George have to do with it?

**Notes: **It took me just under six and a half hours to read Deathly Hallows. Personally, I loved it - a lot more than the sixth book. For those who haven't read it yet or aren't finished, I hope you enjoy! And to everyone - the 7th book marks the end of an era. Even if JK publishes an encyclopedia - which would be amazing! - it will never be the same again. Therefore, it's up to us to keep Harry Potter alive - through fan fiction, debates, and encouraging others to read the books. This chapter then, is dedicated to Harry Potter - to something more than words on a page, something that lives and breathes in each of us and has changed the way so many think, and given others a chance to fulfill their own dreams. Harry Potter!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

Chapter Six: Memories of Importance

The next morning, Harry woke up and grinned. He shook Neville awake and the other boy shot up, looking worried. He opened his mouth to say something but paused as Harry shook his head and grinned in a decidedly evil way. Harry pointed to him, his pillow, and Ron. He then pointed to Neville. Neville's grin widened and he grabbed a pillow of his own. They crept to either side of Ron's bed and simultaneously delivered a great _whack_ to his torso.

Ron stopped mid snore, only to flail and tangle his sheet around him. As he tried to escape, he noticed the two doubled over in laughter. As they were otherwise occupied, they didn't see the smirk that crossed Ron's face and they let out suspiciously feminine–sounding shrieks as feathers from Ron's pillow exploded around them. A manly pillow fight ensued. As the last feathers fell to the floor, Ron found himself on the receiving end of hysterical laughter.

"Yo – your," Harry snorted and choked, "hair."

Ron jumped up. "What d'ya mean _my_ _hair_?" he asked, glaring at them suspiciously.

Only receiving more howls, Ron dashed down the hallway, passing Hermione who froze and watched him, tracking him with her eyes. As soon as he disappeared around the corner, Hermione shook her head, grinning wryly.

"Figures," she muttered. She headed back to the room she shared with Ginny and Luna to tell them about Ron's new look.

Ron, meanwhile, hurried to the bathroom to see what had had his roommates doubled over in laughter. Thinking back, he realized he'd passed Hermione on the way there, and he blushed. Ron took a deep breath, looked at the mirror, and stared. He had feathers in his hair. Feathers! With his face red, he looked like an angry chicken! Feathers stuck out of their cage in every direction and he let out an embarrassed groan.

_Revenge_ was the thought that filled his mind and he quickly fetched some products the twins had given him.

Twenty minutes later, he was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast and wearing a smug smile. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna kept glancing around, looking for Harry and Neville.

"Do you know where they are?" Hermione asked him for the twentieth time. Ron just smirked.

Ginny caught the smirk and glared at him. In a low voice she said, "What did you do to them, brother?"

Ron gulped and smiled weakly, trying to think of a good excuse so he wouldn't get hexed. When Ginny referred to him as brother, he knew to be very, very afraid.

Luckily, Harry and Neville entered the room at that moment. Unluckily, they were both wearing murderous expressions and were staring at Ron.

Ron smiled weakly. "Hey guys. Nice hair," he couldn't resist adding.

Neville's hair was bright green, and it was spiked. It looked an awful lot like Tonks's hair, only green instead of pink. Harry's hair was extremely blonde. Malfoy blonde. It was, in fact, exactly like Malfoy's hair.

Harry growled angrily and glared at Ron. "I look like a _Malfoy_!" he spat. Revulsion passed over his face.

Neville just stared at Ron. "I'm in Gryffindor," he said politely, "not Slytherin."

Ginny grinned. "Slytherin themed, huh?" she asked.

Ron's head bobbed up and down in excitement. "Yep. The twins have a new line of potions and sweets. They can give Slytherin hair," he gestured towards Harry and Neville, "and hair from any of the other houses. It's really cool," he added, hoping his friends wouldn't kill him. Thankfully, Harry grinned and Neville soon followed.

"When does it wear off?" asked Harry, looking at his reflection in his spoon. He looked up and caught Ginny staring at him. Their eyes met and he put down the spoon, blushing.

Ron quickly answered, "In about 20 minutes. So, what are we going to do today? Are we going to work on –" He stopped as he scrunched up his face in pain. Judging from the glare coming from Hermione, Harry would guess Ron had just received a not–so–kind kick from their bushy–haired friend.

"Ron!" she hissed furiously, glancing around to make sure no one was watching. "You idiot! You're not supposed to mention you–know–what where someone could –" She froze, staring at someone or something behind Ron.

"Professor Lupin," said Hermione brightly, forcing a smile onto her face. "We were – er, just talking about homework."

Remus raised an eyebrow and gave her a knowing look. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not even here," he said, grinning and shaking his head, as if remembering a private joke. He left the room and the teens relaxed.

"Maybe he doesn't know. Why wouldn't we be talking about homework?" Hermione babbled nervously.

"'Mione," said Ron, "You're babbling. _We_ wouldn't be talking about homework, especially when you're telling me not to say something in case someone overhears." He sounded somewhat put out.

"Sorry," Hermione said, blushing.

"Hermione," said Harry suddenly, "We've been doing a lot of magic recently. Why haven't we received any owls from the Ministry? I got in so much trouble last year and that's nothing…" he trailed off.

Hermione glanced at him oddly. "Goodness, don't you know?"

He shook his head sheepishly.

"Headquarters is under so many protection and hiding spells, there's no way the Ministry would notice." She looked both disapproving and gleeful – however incompetent the Ministry was (and this was only further proof of that) it meant they could practice without getting caught and she could work on schoolwork and not worry about underage restrictions! Oh joy! Oh rapture! Oh –

"Oh." Harry blinked. "That makes sense, I guess. I still can't believe I forgot about the restriction on underage magic! If we were somewhere else, we would've been expelled!"

"I thought you knew," said Hermione, shrugging. "I wouldn't have agreed if I'd thought we'd get in trouble. Besides, this will help us fight V – V – _Voldemort_," she took a deep breath, "and the Ministry is so incompetent we need any advantage we can get." She froze as an Order member wandered in, grabbed a mug of tea, nodded to them, and left.

Harry closed his eyes. They _really_ needed to work on their mind speaking abilities. Practicing Occlumency would probably be a good idea as well.

Silently, Harry called out to Ginny. Not expecting the message, Ginny let out a yelp. The others turned to stare at her oddly and she blushed.

"Sorry," she apologized. "I had almost forgotten about the mindspeaking."

"Ginny, shhh!" said Hermione frantically, glancing around for visitors. Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Yes, mum," she said, looking contrite.

Harry sent a message to his friends. 'Meet me up in Buckbeak's room. We need to practice. Come up in a few minutes.'

With that, he went off, leaving his friends starring after him.

Ginny shook her head at her friends and continued eating. 'Honestly,' she thought. The other four glared at her and she turned red; she'd forgotten about the mind speaking again.

* * *

Harry bowed to Buckbeak. Unbidden, a thought of Sirius came to him, causing his vision to blur. "No," he said forcefully. Buckbeak started. "Sorry, Buckbeak," he muttered.

He reviewed a few spells that he wanted to teach or practice with his friends. Just as he had ended the last spell, someone knocked on the door. He opened it, knowing his friends were there.

"Welcome to Results of Auctoramente 101. I hope you have all read about this spell and cast it successfully?" he asked in a professor–like voice.

"Yes, Professor," the five answered, grinning.

Once they were inside, Harry spelled the door so no one would be able to open it and catch them practicing.

"What spell was that?" asked Hermione, eyes shining in their quest for knowledge.

"Something in a book Dumbledore gave me," Harry said distractedly. "I'll give it to you later. He cleared his throat. "First we're going to practice spells we already know so that we can cast them together. We need to use this new power to our advantage. Unfortunately, we'll have to work on Occlumency, but luckily without Snape." Hermione gave him a reproachful look. "Occlumency will both make our minds more in tune with each other and help our spell casting."

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny nodded determinedly.

"Okay," said Harry. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and then quickly opened them again. "Let's start…"

The next six hours were spent practicing spells and working on their control over their minds. Most of the spells were ones they already knew from the D.A.

He taught them charms and hexes; spells that would alert the caster to approaching people, spells that would ensure that people left the object they were protecting alone… Hermione showed them the basics of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, both of which were needed to understand wards.

An hour was dedicated to Occlumency, but it mainly served to get them frustrated. They had not made much progress. Harry used Legilimency to try and access their memories but Ron was the only one who could put up any resistance. Ron was also the only one besides Harry who could use Legilimency at this point. In fact, he had shown an immediate aptitude for Legilimency and Occlumency that had annoyed Ginny and Hermione, and surprised Harry. However, neither he nor Ron could do much more than hold the connection for a few minutes – and there was no subtlety in their searches. Harry decided not to mention that his own Legilimency skills were decidedly lacking. Whatever people might say about Gryffindors being reckless, he _did_ have some sense of self–preservation.

"You just need practice," Harry explained patiently to his friends, who were looking extremely cross. "It took me ages to even get what I was supposed to be _doing_. Snape really wasted my time. I got a lot of practice in these past few weeks since it was the only thing I could do, and that's the only reason I know what I know now. I'm still not very good."

"I don't know what you're complaining about," said Ginny peevishly. Ron had been looking for memories about her and Dean, hoping to find a reason to threaten his dorm mate away from his sister. "You can at least get us out."

She glared at Ron, who smirked triumphantly at her.

As Harry opened his mouth to say something, there came an urgent knock on the door. Giving a puzzled glance to his friends, Harry strode across the room. He opened the door and Remus strode in, his face dark with anger. A quick look told him they were all safe.

"Of course," he snapped. "We look all around the bloody house and where are you? The one room no one thought you would be in. What on earth are you up to? Dumbledore wanted to talk to you before he left and he won't be back until Sunday for the meet – Damn," he muttered.

The six exchanged glances. Almost as important and unexpected as the news of the next meeting, which only left them four days to prepare, was Remus's swearing.

Remus sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Go on down. Molly's making dinner and she's worried about you. We thought you might have been captured." His voice trailed off as he noticed Buckbeak.

The friends looked at each other with guilty expressions. They nodded to each other, and Harry said:

"We're sorry for worrying you, Remus. We'll go downstairs now," he added uncertainly. Remus was staring into space and he nodded as if he wasn't paying them much attention.

They left the room and Harry shot the Marauder a worried glance as he shut the door. When they were gone, Remus walked over to Buckbeak.

"Hello, Buckbeak," said Remus, feeling slightly foolish to be talking to an animal; reminded himself that he, too, was considered an animal; and wondered if Sirius had had anyone to speak to besides Buckbeak in the days Headquarters wasn't in use. Buckbeak bowed his head towards Remus, and the werewolf returned the gesture. He sat still as thoughts of the Marauders and how things used to be floated through his head. He absently stroked Buckbeak's neck feathers as he reminisced.

Eventually, Remus started towards the door, turning his head when Buckbeak uttered a strange noise. His toes hit a lump under the rug and he stumbled. Puzzled, he lifted the corner of the rug and pulled out the object. It was a book. He stared at the title in shock. Surely not? He flipped through the book…

"_If the spell is cast correctly, a golden ball of light will fill the room. What the effect of the golden ball is depends upon the amount of power of the ones who cast the spell. The only time this ball of light has caused an explosion was when Andrea Mortachini, Mortho Passifi, Selena Ettredana, and Greda Gardonne cast this spell. It was rumored that they were the great ancestors of the Founders of Hogwarts. Having happened only three times in recorded history, it is said that an explosion only occurs when the power contained in each of the casters is of such a quantity that it is barely harnessed and could become uncontrollable at any moment. The casting of this spell allows a small portion of the wild magic to be controlled, condensing the rest of the magic so the likelihood of an overflow becomes almost nonexistent. The controlled magic causes everyday spells to be used with much more force – the casters will need to learn to control sudden outbursts, and the wild magic will slowly feed itself into the controlled portion of the caster's magic until the caster can control the majority of his or her magic. _

"_When the spell is being cast, the casters must stand in a circle. The one to cast the spell first and the one to catch the spell last should be, if it is known to the particular group, the most powerful witches or wizards in the group. If the two are a man and a woman, and the two share feelings of love, the power behind the spell will reinforce the casting, making the entirety more potent. In such a case, the relationship between the two in particular will be strong. It may be that the two learn to share their magic, find themselves with unusual abilities that can only be used by two people that are as one to magic, or have a different, unusual gift. _

"_Note: It should be noted that it is not recommended for witches and wizards who are underage or have not yet met their full magical potential to cast this spell. Their magic will be, though not enhanced, brought to the surface and made more noticeable. If a witch or wizard controls only part of their magic (and only part can be controlled, or even noticed, until the full potential is reached) then he or she will suffer severe outbursts of accidental magic until, and possibly even after, they have reached their full magical potential. They will have to learn to control their magic over again and the process will be more challenging. When underage witches or wizards cast this spell, they often do not have the training or will to endure the spell. In such cases, casting the spell can prove to be fatal…" _

Remus almost dropped the book, his shock and fear of such grave intensity. He was certain that he knew who had been the most powerful members of the group and he couldn't believe that they would attempt something so dangerous. More realistically, he found he could. James Potter had always had a habit of having dangerous hobbies and it appeared that trait had been passed down to his son in the form of magical activities. He continued reading the book, dinner now completely forgotten.

* * *

Harry was fidgeting and kept feeling pangs of guilt. After arriving in the kitchen, Mrs Weasley had been sharp with them and had scolded them though her tone gave away her worry. Her anger made him want to hang his head in shame. She'd then burst into tears and hugged each of them in turn and Harry spent the rest of dinner feeling guilty for making her worry.

Mrs Weasley, noticing Harry's silence, immediately felt bad. Her children and their friends were used to being scolded by their parents, but she had never been angry with Harry and he seemed to be taking it quite hard. Remembering something, she smiled.

"Neville, Harry, Professor Dumbledore left something for you both. An early birthday present, I believe." She beamed when Harry began to look more energetic.

Harry and Neville exchanged a glance.

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs Weasley," said Harry, backed up by the others. Ron continued to eat as he nodded.

"Come on, Ron," said Ginny, annoyed. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. Ron just managed to grab a roll as she started to drag him away.

_Ginny looks pretty when she's angry,_ Harry mused, staring after the redhead. _Wait a minute! That's Ginny, my friend and Ron's younger sister. I don't think about her that way – I can't!_ He hurried after his friends, missing the knowing smile on Hermione's face.

As the others conversed quietly, Harry remained silent, thinking deeply and withdrawn from the world. Not paying attention to his surroundings, he walked into someone.

"Sorry," he murmured. He looked up and blinked. "Remus?"

"Harry. I apologize for missing dinner; I got caught up in work." He glanced down the hallway as though hoping to make a quick exit.

A rectangular object that Remus was holding caught their attention.

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

Remus pulled the object closer and quickly said, "Just a book."

Hermione looked interested. "Really? What book?"

"Just a book I found laying around," he said, looking even more uneasy. Rather as though he hadn't told the entire truth. "I think I hear someone downstairs calling me," he said, quickly departing.

The teens stared after Remus's retreating back. They hadn't heard anything.

"What's up with Professor Lupin?" asked Neville, voicing everyone's question.

Puzzled, Harry shook his head, staring after his guardian with troubled eyes. "You don't think…?" he said to himself.

"You don't think what?" prompted Luna.

"Never mind," said Harry, quickly opening his room's door.

A package sat on both his and Neville's beds. Harry slowly crossed the room, wondering what the Headmaster could be giving him. Sitting comfortably, he pulled the package onto his lap. After untying the string, the paper fell away and Harry breathed in sharply. It was a mini–pensieve. He'd heard of them, of course. Hermione had researched pensieves and their smaller counterparts in their 4th year. Across the room, he heard Neville emit a similar sound. They two exchanged fierce grins.

Harry pulled out a note from the wrapping. It said:

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you will like my gift. It is a mini–pensieve and can hold up to ten memories, or the equivalent, no more than a few hours. Use it to go through memories of an event to understand more clearly what has passed, or simply to get rid of an unhappy thought on a happy day. Use it well. I believe you remember how to enter a memory. If you do not, check with Professor Lupin, for I have left instructions with him. If I do not see you before the end of the month, I wish both you and Neville a happy birthday._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked at the mini–pensieve. A faint smile took power over his lips. He glanced at Neville and a look of understanding passed between the two: they both knew there were things the other wished to forget.

Harry sat his mini–pensieve gently on the nightstand and stood up to stretch.

"Well, what is it?" asked Ron impatiently.

Harry grinned as Hermione, predictably, rolled her eyes. He quickly explained before an argument could break out between the two undeniable professionals.

Ron stared at the stone basin curiously.

And then, for the first time since that fateful night in June, Harry felt a flash of anger – at Ron. He didn't want his friend to go looking at his pensieve; it was _his_. Harry felt that anger in his eyes; it was as if all he had to do was get angrier and the problem would just… cease to exist. But Harry knew this wasn't true, so he took a deep breath and forced the feeling out of his mind. Closing his eyes, he missed the concerned look on Ginny's face.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" asked Harry quietly, wanting to put Voldemort and Occlumency out of mind for now. His voice surprised the others; during his short inner battle, they'd assumed he'd fallen asleep.

"I hope so," said Ginny, sighing. "We haven't practiced all that much because we've only had a few days, but I think we're quite good with what we've done."  
Harry had to admit that she was right. The six could block almost all of each others spells. Of course, he had kept a few spells to himself, and he couldn't help but think that Ginny was holding back as well. For some reason, he could sense things about her more than any of the others. For the most part, he could attribute that to the spell. But the spell had said something about if they 'shared feelings of love' or something…but they didn't, did they? Hermione said Ginny had given up on him and he – well, Ginny was his friend in her own right, not just Ron's little sister, but… Harry shook his head. He didn't want to think about that, either.

"We should practice a little more tomorrow afternoon," said Ron.

Hermione nodded. "We'll sleep in and then go down to breakfast. That way we'll have plenty of energy for both our training and the meeting afterwards. Are we certain that there's a meeting tonight? Remus might have told them he'd accidentally let it slip and had them change the day."

Ginny groaned. "Yes, 'Mione, we're sure. I told you, I overheard my mum telling dad that there's a meeting tonight and that was _after_ the run–in with Remus. So please, _stop_ _asking_."

"Sorry, Ginny," said Hermione softly. "I just wanted to make sure."

Ginny nodded, giving the girl a weary smile. "It's okay. I'm just tired…" _and_ _this_ _reminds_ _me_ _t_oo _much_ _of_ Him, she thought unhappily.

Harry glanced at the clock. It was 10.32. "I think we should all go to bed. It's not very late but, like Hermione said, we'll need all our energy tomorrow. Good–night, everyone."

* * *

The next morning, Harry awoke to sun beating down on his face. This surprised him for two reasons: one, it was far too early for the sun to be out and two, he couldn't recall a window in his room. If there was one, it was far too small to be noticed. Turning his head, he glared at the offending painting and chalked it up to Phineaus trying – and succeeding – to be annoying. Ron and Neville were still fast asleep. He closed his eyes and tried to return to the land of slumber, but found the journey proving to be impossible. After half an hour, he gave up. He got dressed slowly, so as not to wake his roommates, then walked over to his mini–pensieve. He stared at it and sighded.

With a determined expression, he sat down, holding tightly to the basin's rim. He gritted his teeth, thinking uneasily about the memories he wanted to put in there. Immediately, he added the memory of the fight with Quirrell, what had happened down in the Chamber, finding out the truth about Sirius and Pettigrew, the Third Task through finding the real Mad Eye Moody, and the night at the Department of Mysteries. He also added the memory of Marge's dog, Ripper, chasing him up the tree; the Dursleys beating him; the memory of the dementors and hearing his mum scream; the worst Occlumency lesson, the last one when he had seen Snape's memory; and detention with Umbridge. To his surprise, when he tried to, he managed to fit in an eleventh memory, that of his nightmare about his friends and the graveyard.

Exhausted, Harry sat the full mini–pensieve back on his nightstand and collapsed gratefully onto his bed. It was much easier to fall back asleep.

It was already after ten when Harry rose for the second time. Ron was once more staring at his mini–pensieve, a troubled expression upon his face.

"All right there, mate?" Harry called out.

Ron jumped and tore his eyes from the stone basin. "Yeah," he said slowly.

Neville awoke a few minutes later. He stretched and sat up, smiling at his friends. Harry noticed that Neville's mini–pensieve was also full, but it was only his that Ron seemed fascinated with.

"Let's get the girls and then we can have breakfast," suggested Harry, trying to get Ron's attention, which had once more drifted to the mini–pensieve.

"Okay," said Ron, getting up.

Neville knocked on the girls' door, which a sleepy looking Ginny opened. She had obviously just woken up as she was yawning widely and was still wearing the long tee–shirt she had been sleeping in.

Harry and Neville looked at the floor, their faces matching Ginny's immediate blush. Ron, however, was unfazed.

"Get some clothes on, Gin. Bloody hell, were you still asleep? Hurry up and get dressed, I'm starved."  
Ginny glared at him. "You're one to talk," she retorted testily. She slammed the door, cutting off Hermione's "Language, Ronald!"

"What's her problem?" asked Ron, staring at the door.

Harry and Neville snorted, giving Ron a feeling of déjà vu.

"You're still in your PJs," Harry explained, after he and Neville had gotten control of their fit.

Ron's ears turned red and, as he rushed back to his room to change into proper clothes, he could be heard muttering about "traitors."

Harry snickered. It was a good thing Hermione hadn't opened the door. If she had, Ron would've died of embarrassment.

Ron came back just as the girls were emerging and the walk to the kitchen was done in silence. Tonight they would find out if their hard work would pay off and be enough to convince the Order to let them join.

Almost everyone had already eaten breakfast and gone to work, so there were only a few people in the kitchen. They sat down and Mrs Weasley wordlessly handed them plates. Harry and his friends weren't up to talking, feeling even more nervous than they had before casting the Auctoramente spell, and so were grateful for the quiet.

Harry's thoughts turned back to Ron's odd fascination with his mini–pensieve. Harry wasn't sure why, but it made him uneasy. He resolved to keep Ron's attention away from it without making a scene. After all, he was probably making more out of it than it was.

The next several hours were spent revising what they had learned and practicing in order to perfect the casting and movements as much as possible. Harry finally called a halt, wearing a broad grin. They'd made a good improvement and he thought they had a good chance of at least putting on a good show.

"All right, you've all done really well. Sound like a professor, don't I? Anyway, we've done all we can. Let's hope they're not too suspicious…" Harry said.

"Let me guess," said Ginny, as her mum began to prepare an early dinner. "There's an Order meeting tonight?"

Mrs Weasley looked resigned. "Yes, there is, but no, you can't go."

"I know." Ginny said, shrugging.

"Y–You're not going to go on about it?" Mrs Weasley asked doubtfully. Every night before an Order meeting, Ginny could be counted on to argue for their right to join the Order.

"Of course not. I've found a much better way," said Ginny mischievously.

Mrs Weasley suddenly looked worried. Ginny wasn't close to the twins just because they were siblings.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Harry asked. He needed to make sure no one let slip that they were planning something, and the best way to do that was act as normal as possible. And be polite. That always helped.

Mrs Weasley smiled at the young man standing before her. _So polite,_ she thought, proud to think of the wizard as a seventh son. She handed plates, glasses, and cutlery to the teens.

"After you set the table, you may go back up. Dinner won't be ready for an hour yet."

Quickly finishing, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and Luna waited impatiently for Harry. He was placing the forks and adjusting the positioning of different items, making sure everything was just so. He looked up and smiled, amusement flickering through his eyes.

"Oh, go on up. I'll be done in a minute and then I'll join you. If there's one thing the Dursleys drilled into me, it was how to set a table."

Harry shook his head as Ron smiled and bounded up the stairs, quickly followed by the others. As he was correcting the last knife, he heard a thought that made him freeze.

'Honestly, Ron is being stupid. He knows Harry will be furious with him for touching his mini–pensieve.'

Harry fixed the knife and practically ran off, ignoring Mrs Weasley's puzzled look. Grimly, he hoped his friend wouldn't touch the mini–pensieve. There were memories in there that he wasn't sure he ever wanted his friends to see.

Harry burst through the door just as Ron's hand connected with the stone basin. Biting his lip, Harry stared anxiously at the object of his worry. Nothing happened. Letting out a sigh of relief, he sunk onto Neville's bed. Five pairs of worried eyes watched him, perhaps waiting for an outburst like the ones that had often occurred the previous year. Just as Ron opened his mouth to say something, a scene started to play out above the pensieve. Miniatures of Harry, Ron, and Hermione were fighting their way through the different tasks to get to the Philosopher's Stone.

Ashen faced, Harry glanced at his friends, who were watching with the horrid fascination of ones who would turn away but find themselves incapable of the action.

As Quirrell was turning around to reveal himself as the one housing Voldemort, Harry heard footsteps and two familiar voices.

"I wonder what our sibs and co. are up to?"

"Dunno, George. Staying in a bedroom all day is suspicious."

"Quite. It sounds like something –"

"– We would do."

Fred opened the door to the boys' room. "What are you –?" He stopped mid sentence as he noticed the young Harry fighting Quirrell.

The smiles slid off the faces of the twins and they solemnly walked over and sat on one of the beds.

The eight young people watched as Harry's battle finished, and the scene changed to Harry and Ron forcing Lockhart down the entry to the Chamber.

Ginny let out a small whimper of fear and, without thinking, Harry wrapped his are around her, pulling her into a hug. She was trembling, but seemed to take assurance in his presence. He was solid, he was real, and most importantly, he was _there_. They watched as the basilisk was killed and Harry and Ginny stumbled back to the waiting Ron and amnesiac Lockhart.

Slowly the last memory faded out, and the group sat in silence.

"There you go," said Harry dully. "The wonderful life of Harry Potter." This was said bitterly.

He hung his head and glared at the floor, glancing up when a hand touched his arm. He looked at Ginny, her eyes suspiciously bright, but calm.

"You should have told us," she said softly. "You should never have to deal with all this on your own. We're your friends, and you can talk to us about anything." She shuddered. "We're your friends. If you can't come to us, then who can you go to? Voldemort," she said fiercely, "can't have as much power over you if we're there to help you fight." She hesitated, then leaned forward, pulling Harry into a fierce hug.

"I – It could have been me!" Neville whispered, anguished. Harry nodded slowly. "That's why they were attacked!" The two shared a look of guilt, each blaming themselves for the fate of their parents.

Ron was silent and pale as he forced himself to think. He couldn't believe that Harry didn't hate him after how he'd acted in fourth year – and even at other times, he admitted to himself. He had never felt as guilty as he did now. He finally realized what Harry had been trying to tell him for years; he'd had a far happier life than Harry, living as Harry wanted to live. He let out a deep sigh. It was time to grow up.

"Just tell us what to do, mate. We're with you; always have been, always will be. I reckon if anyone can make Voldemort bugger off, it's you."

Hermione nodded vigorously, only her tightening lips betraying a recognition of Ron's language.

The twins also remained quiet. Unlike the others, they'd never fought Voldemort or his Death Eaters and they felt a surge of admiration for the younger teens that only served to strengthen their decision.

"Harry," said George seriously.

"We're with you," said Fred.

"If you ever need anything, we'll help. We'd be proud to fight with you."

"Dumbledore would be mad not to let you join. You'll have our votes, if that's what it comes down to."

"Thank you," said Harry gratefully. After a quick telepathic conversation with his friends, Harry quickly explained their plan to the twins.

Fred and George beamed. "We can help with that. We'll put in a good word for you. Just wait and see."

Harry relaxed slightly. It was a relief to k now there were at least two people in the Order who would support them.

Mrs Weasley found them there, still sitting silently. She started to tell them that dinner was ready and scold them for not being down already, when she saw their serious expressions.

"What's happened?" she asked anxiously.

"Nothing happened, Mrs Weasley. We were just talking."

Mrs Weasley looked doubtful, but she relayed her message and left, worry evident on her face.

Harry nodded when Neville said they should eat, grateful that Neville didn't want to talk about any of his memories and that the direction was one he could follow without much thought.

Throughout the entire meal, the teens were silent and barely did more than pick at their food. Mrs Weasley was worried. She noticed that the seven of them kept sending worried glances towards Harry and she could feel the protectiveness in the air. Shaking her head, she resolved to bring it up in the meeting.

The meal drove to a close and the eight held a quick, whispered conversation where, unbeknownst to the other occupants of the room, Fred and George were giving their younger friends advice on when to enter the meeting. Making sure no one was watching, they gave each of the six an extendable ear, telling them to listen in to the conversation until they heard an "opportune moment" – ergo, if they were being discussed.

As the meeting began, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny retreated to the shadows of the first floor landing. After nearly an hour, Ginny got fed up with waiting.

"I'm going down,' she told them telepathically and, before anyone could stop her, she had scampered down the stairs, with her extendable ear out. Eyes widening, she motioned to the others to hurry down. They soon joined her, having made only slightly more noise than Ginny.

Five more extendable ears joined Ginny's under the door.

"_I'm so worried about them," said Mrs Weasley. "They're always so quiet at mealtimes; they never eat much anymore, not even Ron. They're so protective of Harry, they keep looking at him, and even you are doing that now, Fred and George. You were doing it this evening; it's like you know something about him that the rest of us don't. And I – I," her voice broke and she practically whispered, "I've seen them rubbing at their arms, like Severus does." After finishing her small speech, she promptly burst into tears. A stunned silence filled the room, and the eavesdroppers gaped at each other._

Regaining his composure, Harry gave them a telepathic order, and the six stood up and whispered, "Alohamora." They each took a moment to straighten their appearances and then Harry slowly opened the door.


	7. A Meeting and a Birthday

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

**Summary:** Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville are back for their sixth year while Ginny and Luna return for their fifth. Something happened over the summer, something that brought them closer than they thought they could ever be. People who were thought to be dead keep showing up in their lives. And what is Harry's exact role in defeating Voldemort - and what do Fred and George have to do with it?

**Notes:** Okay, really, really sorry for the delay! I've been sick, my room's been getting work done on it, and I've been trying to focus on my original story so my parents don't kill me for spending so much time on fanfiction. ) I wanted to get at least this chapter posted before 2008 so if I don't post again, Happy New Year!

* * *

Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

Chapter Seven: A Meeting and a Birthday

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna strode into the room. Upon seeing the shocked faces of the Order members, the teens showed their amusement. Hermione, Luna, Harry, Ginny, and Neville smiled while Ron joined the twins in stifled laughter. McGonagall looked affronted.

"Excuse me," she said stiffly, "But I fail to see what is so amusing. Perhaps you would care to enlighten us, Ms Granger?" she snapped at Hermione, who winced, giving Harry a look that clearly said she wouldn't thank him if this damaged her reputation, even without her mental mutterings.

"Oh, um, nothing, Professor. You just looked so startled to see us," she said sounding horrified that she was talking back to a professor.

Dumbledore smiled at them. "Good evening. May I ask why you are here?" he asked politely.

"Of course you may, Professor," said Harry politely, though coolly. As one, the six teens said, "We want to join the Order."

The Order stared at them. Some, the ones that didn't know them well, thought they were joking and laughed. Others whispered and glanced nervously at them. Frowning, Harry glanced at his friends and saw that while Hermione looked miffed, and Ginny angry, the others were annoyed and down–hearted. Catching one of the twins' eyes, he gave them a pleading look and was rewarded with a nod.

Fred and George stood up and raised their wands, shooting out a variety of colourful sparks that banded together upon landing on a surface, and formed stick–figures that did cartwheels and other acrobatic tricks.

"Now everyone listen up!" called out George, as soon as he had everyone's attention.

"You should give them a chance, they're good and we think they should join."

With that, they ended the spell and sat down. One last spell–figure, a particularly vibrant shade of red, kicked Snape, sending a wave of shock through the man, and he was the only one who wasn't watching Dumbledore for the man's response.

"I am sorry," he said gently, "But I cannot allow you to join the Order."

Mrs Weasley jumped up and glared at her daughter. "_Ginevra_ _Molly_ _Weasley_! Go upstairs right this minute! I thought you'd stopped this nonsense. You are too young to be in the Order, to be involved in this war!"

Ginny listened patiently to her mother's rant. "I told you I'd found a different way and I have. And don't you dare tell me we are too young to be in this war. All of us have fought Death Eaters, remember?" She kept her voice calm, but Harry could sense how much her mother's comment had hurt her. Mrs Weasley should never have used Ginny's age as a reason to keep her uninvolved; Ginny always got defensive when someone thought she couldn't do something because she was younger or was a girl. She told him once that her brothers had used this argument to stop her from playing Quidditch with them.

"That's what she says," muttered an old witch, shooting them distrustful looks, "When they're probably amongst those Death Eaters."

Harry flinched back in fury. How dare someone accuse them of working for Voldemort when he'd rather die than help the bastard in any way.

Before he could do anything, however, two wands were being pointed at the old witch, being held by two identically pissed twins.

"Look, I get that you think we're all a bunch of children, but you've just made a mistake."

The other added, "I suggest that you apologize to them. Now."

The witch scowled and spat out the word, "Sorry".

Harry nodded, calmly hiding that he was seething inside. "That's all right. I'm sure anyone could make the mistake of thinking we're murdering, pureblood maniacs. Hermione, especially, wants to purify her own blood. As for why we think you'll let us into the Order, well, we'll show you." His eyes glinted with mischief and, while it looked like they weren't communicating at all, Harry had told the others what to do.

Within moments, the six stood back at the front of the room, holding the wands of the witches and wizards they were most familiar with.

Harry twirled Snape's wand as Luna peered at Dumbledore's. He smiled, just a little proud, even though he knew they wouldn't be so successful without the element of surprise. "We're not so bad, are we? Since the only training we've had is what we did this summer. Oh, and Snape? Don't try to break in to my mind again. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

Hermione quickly handed the wands back to their owners. As soon as Snape got his, he sneered at Harry and raised his hand. Harry brought up his Occlumency shield, knowing it wasn't strong enough to hold up to Snape, and as one, he and his friends cast the disarming spell.

Snape once more found himself being slammed into a wall. His wand went spinning through the air, the pull of six spells confusing it, and Harry deftly caught it. He made eye–contact with the dazed but angry wizard.

"I'll be keeping this" – he pointed to Snape's wand – "Until the end of the meeting."

Snape glared at him, hatred practically seeping out of his skin. Harry smirked.

"There, there, Snape. If you're a good boy, I'll let you have your wand back at the end of the meeting. If you don't, well," he smirked, "Buckbeak could always use something to play fetch with." His lips into a bitter smile. Hermione's telepathic warning reminded him of his mum and dad and the comparison didn't make him happy. No wonder Snape thought he was like his father. Then, to appease the girl, he said, "Hermione, why don't you explain about our arms? After all, I highly doubt they'll let us in if they think we're all Death Eaters."

Hermione nodded briskly, pushing up her sleeve to show the tattoo. Impulsively, she marched up to the witch who had accused them of being Death Eaters.

"You see?" she said shortly. "No Dark Mark. It's a star, one line for each of us. A result, as some of you may know, of the Auctoramente spell." There were several loud gasps and many stared at the teenagers in awe. A few looked puzzled and the old witch had the grace to look ashamed. Hermione went on to explain what had happened after they cast the spell, with only a brief mention of the mindspeaking, and explained that they had been practicing every day. She also told them that they had been rubbing at their tattoos because, like any other tattoo, they itched something fierce.

Mrs Weasley, however, was not ready to give up. "I admit that your mindspeaking could be useful, but I won't allow you to join. You're just children and you shouldn't worry about fighting. Let us take care of it."

Harry was furious. "Not involved?" he echoed. "When weren't we involved? When Voldemort was tried to kill us? When he possessed Ginny? When he killed my parents? What about every time we've saved Hogwarts? When Umbridge was threatening to _Crucio_ us? We've all fought against Death Eaters and been hurt by them. We're in this war as much, if not more, than all of you put together. We _will_ fight, no matter what you say. It's our world too, and we want to help."

Mrs Weasley bristled. "You are my children, blood or not, and I will not let you place yourselves in danger."

Ginny stepped up and intertwined her hand with Harry's. "I'm with Harry," she said, softly but firmly. "We're in this war, whether or not you admit it." She looked straight at Mrs Weasley. "Mum, Voldemort – Oh, stop being so pathetic!" she snapped, as over half of the Order members there flinched. "Voldemort possessed me for a year. You can't possibly think I'm not involved with this war. Riddle will pay for what he's done."

Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna came up and they formed a line with Harry and Ginny. Fred and George exchanged a look and stood next to their sister and Harry.

"We think they should join," said Fred, in a more serious voice than he normally used.

"You've never seen them fight and we have. They've fought Voldemort and his Death Eaters and that's more than we've done. More than a lot of people have done, actually."

"Voldemort is messing with the wrong people; they are our friends and we will fight for them."

"And," added George, "So would a lot of Hogwarts. The DA, for instance. Harry taught us a lot of spells that we would never have learned otherwise. 'Specially not with the toad. He's our leader."

Harry frowned and flushed. He didn't particularly like the way this conversation was headed. He hated having attention put on him and this was going a bit far. He opened his mouth to protest just as Ron started to speak.

"George is right, you know, mate. You _are_ our leader. No matter what you say, that's how it is."

Harry was stunned. A few months ago, Ron would have been jealous of him, angry that he was getting even more attention. But now... Now he seemed to understand that there wasn't anything to be jealous about. The battle and his memories had proven that.

'Thanks, Ron,' said Harry, gratefully. Mindspeaking would take some getting used to.

'No problem. What are best friends for, anyway?'

But Harry could tell that Ron was pleased Harry wanted his acceptance. After all, like Ron said – what are best friends for?

"Professor Dumbledore," said Hermione suddenly. She ignored the puzzled looks her friends were giving her. "When do we get our OWL results? And what can you tell us about the DA's scores in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" she asked sweetly.

Dumbledore sighed, as if this conversation had taken a turn he would rather it not have.

"I will be delivering your letters within a week. There have been delays because of Voldemort's more frequent attacks. The Ministry has had a lot of business with Hogwarts lately."

"But what about the DA?" Hermione repeated, in an even more sugary tone of voice.

Dumbledore sighed again. "I must say, Ms Granger, you are most persistent." She blushed and looked down. "As for the scores of the Defense exams, every member passed." He hesitated, and then continued in a resigned voice. "All the fifth years received at least an Exceeds Expectation."

Harry's eyes widened. He'd known that a few of his friends would get an Outstanding, but he had no idea that everyone would do so well. He looked at Hermione who seemed rather smug.

"I knew it!" she said, excited. "Umbridge was absolutely useless; a dead frog would have taught us more." She waved her hand dismissively. "The DA was bound to pass."

"Are you going to let us join the Order?" asked Luna softly.

"I don't know," said Dumbledore quietly. "I don't know."

"My parents were in the Order," said Neville, after a moment had passed. "Bellatrix LeStrange Crucio'd them into insanity. Do you really think I won't go after her? That I won't get involved in the war? You're not protecting us by keeping us from joining the Order. We will be targets either way. Personally, I'd rather be able to do something about the Death Eaters than just sit in a room being safe." He glanced at the ground only for a second before he looked up to meet Dumbledore's gaze. He was obviously nervous but still defiant.

"I will discuss it with the other Order members and then we shall hold a vote. We will have a decision by sometime next week." There was a dismissal in Dumbledore's voice.

Ginny nodded. "Think about it, that's all we ask. We'll go up now, so you can whisper about us in peace." A few people blushed. Ginny had been staring at them pointedly while she spoke, after having caught them whispering and pointing towards the young six.

"Well, good night everyone."

The adults chanted "Good night" as if talking to a professor. This caused the younger people in the room to smile.

"Professor Snape, I think you might want this."

Harry handed Snape's wand back to the man and beat a hasty retreat with his friends. They'd just made it outside the room as the sound of a spell hitting the closing door filled their ears. They could not help but snigger when they heard, "Really, Severus! What had that door ever done to you?" from a reproachful McGonagall.

"I wonder what Snape's got against that door?" said Neville innocently as they collapsed onto the familiar beds, and managed to stop laughing. "I thought it was rather nice, myself."

This caused them to start laughing again. Harry went quiet as he caught sight of his pensieve and remembered his worries from earlier.

"What if they don't let us join? I mean, you would think they would, but who knows? We _are_ underage and –"

Ginny clapped her hand over his mouth. "Harry," she said, exasperated. "Don't worry about it. They would be mad if they didn't let us join. And if that _is_ the case, we'll form our own order. We could have the DA members that we trusted enough join it." She was warming up to the idea. "Even if we do join the Order, we could start up a junior order as well! We could call it – we could call it – well, I'm not sure what we could call it yet, but we could work on gathering spells and information and –"

"Ginny," Ron interrupted. "If you wouldn't mind getting your hand off Harry's mouth, he could probably say whatever it is he wants to say."

Ginny turned bright red and snatched her hand away. "Sorry, I forgot," she mumbled.

Harry grinned. "'S'all right. All I wanted to say is that I think it's a great idea."

"Really?" asked Ginny, brightening.

"Really," he agreed, with a small smile. "It would probably be a help to our order to have information available about the Death Eaters. We could trail Malfoy and that lot. It wouldn't be a good idea to tell the Order about our junior order, though; they would just try to stop us."

The three girls looked at each other and smiled. Each girl leaned over, wearing a mischievous smile, and gave one of the boys a kiss on the cheek. They left before the boys had a chance to recover.

Harry stared after Ginny, feeling confused about how he thought of her. Neville stared after Luna with a similar expression, and Ron just blinked. This was the third time Hermione had kissed him in the past week.

"Girls," he muttered. "We'll never understand them."

"You can say that again!" Neville agreed feverishly.

Harry simply nodded his agreement. "Night," he said sleepily. A few minutes later he was fast asleep.

Down in the kitchen, forty people were arguing, a few spells were flying, and Albus Dumbledore was contemplating the young teens' statement from earlier that evening. All this was happening in a room surrounded in a very strong silencio spell so that the noise would not disturb anyone else in the house.

* * *

The next morning, when Harry woke up, he felt calm. He decided that this unusual feeling was because his friends had finally heard the prophecy and they didn't want to leave him. He just hoped the Order would let them join; he knew they could help, if only given the chance.

_Well, that's original,_ thought Harry sarcastically. '_If only given the chance.' Wonder what wonderful line of poetry I'll come up with next?_

He got up and changed, making sure not to awaken his friends. Creeping down the hallway towards the stairs, Harry glanced up to the girls' room, briefly wondering if Ginny was awake. _Where did that thought come from?_ Shaking his head, Harry continued down, almost hugging the wall to keep away from any creaking steps.

Stopping in the kitchen, he grabbed an apple, and felt a brief pang of sorrow. Sirius had often been found in the kitchen over the last year. Harry frowned, forcing the thought from his mind. He paced the room for a while, spinning the apple in his hand but, feeling restless, he headed outside. He sat down by a small pond that he'd found a while ago. It had been surrounded by bushes and shrubs, which were full of sharp thorns that pricked his hands and made them bleed. He had been pulling out the bushes by hand when he realized he could use magic to get the job done. After arguing with himself about using magic, he decided not to. It was much more satisfying to do it by hand.

Now Harry sat by the pond he had finished clearing just a few days ago. He'd worked on it late at night or early in the morning, whenever he couldn't sleep or he was alone. The work had been soothing. He took a bite out of the apple, crunching quietly. He lazily skipped a stone across the pond as he leant against a tree. Tired, he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. A butterfly floated gently on the breeze as it passed the sleeping young man.

* * *

Yawning, Ginny stretched. A glance told her Luna and Hermione were still asleep. She frowned, remembering the night before. It could have gone worse, but it was far from being perfect. It had surprised her to see the twins – Gred and Feorge, as they liked to be called – stand up for them so much. _In a way, they put down their loyalties last night,_ Ginny reflected. _They would follow Harry and so would we._

Ginny sighed and got up. She put on a pair of jeans and a boat–neck, three–quarter sleeve, blue shirt. She ran a brush through her hair a couple of times before impatiently putting it down. Deciding to let Hermione and Luna sleep in, she made her way to the kitchen quietly. Surprisingly, no one was in there. For a moment, she worried that something had happened, but then she brushed that thought aside. The Order had been up late last night and they were probably all sleeping in.

With a shrug, Ginny grabbed an apple and headed outside, vaguely wondering if Harry was awake. As soon as she realized what she'd thought, Ginny turned bright red. _No, no, no!_ she told herself. _I stopped liking Harry last year. I do _not_ like him. I got over that crush, I did, I did._ But the little voice in her head argued with her. _Of course you did, and we're really a Malfoy._

Ticked off at the voice, though she knew it was unreasonable because it was her, too, Ginny walked towards the woods. She realized that most people would think her odd if she went around saying that she had a voice in her head. Ginny let herself wander aimlessly and she soon came to a small pond. Across the pond, she saw Harry sitting against a tree; his head was resting on his shoulder. Ginny smiled. He looked…peaceful.

Though she didn't much feel like waking him up, Ginny knew that if it was discovered that they were out in the woods alone and early in the morning, her brothers would go into over–protective mode. She didn't want them to gang up on Harry. Giving him one last smile, a thought ran through her mind. _He looks cute like that – oh no. Bad Ginny, bad Ginny, _bad_ Ginny!_

Gently, she reached her hand out and shook his arm. He shifted in his sleep but didn't awaken. Ginny froze. He was frowning, as if he were trying to stop something, a train of thought perhaps. She'd seen that expression on him too often not to recognize it and she knew it would mean nothing good. She shook his arm slightly harder and called out his name. Still, he slept on, now looking fearful. Ginny was worried; he should have woken up. It was tearing at her heart to see him like this; so defenseless and frightened. The Harry she knew wasn't afraid of anything – well, almost anything – and he would go to battle for any of his friends. She bit her lip and leaned over him, then placed a gentle, hesitant kiss on his forehead. He woke up as she pulled away, and for a moment there was fear in his eyes. Then it was gone and he smiled at her.

"Hey, Gin."

She smiled at him. "Hey, Harry."

Their eyes met and he tentatively reached out a hand to push back a strand of hair that had fallen into her face. Surprised, she looked at him. He blushed and whispered, "Sorry".

She caught his hand as he pulled it away. "Don't be," she said softly.

Harry gave her a small, shy smile and looked as if he was about to say something when he suddenly started.

"What is it?" she asked, puzzled.

"Ron knows we're gone."

"Oh." She hugged her knees and stared across the water. "I guess we should go in."

"Probably."

Harry stood up and stretched. He then held his hand out to her and she pulled herself up. The two walked off towards the house, talking quietly.

Down by the lake, an apple rolled down a small dirt hill, bumping in to another apple. The two lay there, together, near the edge of the pond, neither moving.

Ron smirked as Harry and Ginny entered the kitchen.

"What?" asked Harry defensively.

Ron's eyes darted downwards and then back to their faces. Harry and Ginny looked at each other and blushed – they were still holding hands.

Harry and Ginny ate their meal in silence. They occasionally looked at each other, blushed, and looked down.

"So," said Ron. "Happy birthday, Harry, Neville."

Neville and Harry thanked him through the mind link.

Oddly, they didn't always hear each other's thoughts. Only when they tried to or weren't concentrating on something. This had worried Hermione for, after the Order meeting, she had read the few books she could find on the Auctoramente spell. Since most people who tried the spell either died in the attempt or didn't have enough power to get very far in to the spell, there were only one or two accounts on what should happen. From what Hermione had read, no one who had succeeded in casting the spell had ever had such a strong result as theirs. Normally it should have taken them at least a month to even begin to control when they heard each others thoughts, and yet they had done so in a few days. Something else bothering the witch was that the book in which they'd originally found the spell was missing.

"Are you sure you don't have any idea where it is?" Hermione asked Harry for the umpteenth time.

"No!" he snapped, annoyed. "I haven't seen it since that night and neither has anyone else!"

"Maybe someone found it?" suggested Neville.

Ginny froze. 'Someone's coming!' she warned.

As the person entered the room, everyone relaxed; it was only a tired Remus.

"Morning," he yawned. "Where is everyone?"

Luna shrugged. "They're still asleep. You are the first one up."

Remus sniffed the air. "Who made breakfast?" he asked.

Ron grinned. "The girls did. They could almost pass as mum – but only almost."

The werewolf grabbed a plate and piled food onto it. Tentatively he took a bite, then grinned.

"'S' good," he said, before proceeding to wolf everything down. Everyone, including Ron, stopped to watch him in amazement.

"Even Ron doesn't eat _that_ fast," said Harry, grimacing.

Remus gave them a sheepish smile. "Sorry; I was really hungry." He yawned and stretched. "We were up until after three arguing about whether or not we should let you join the Order. After your 'presentation,' Matilda took your side of the argument. She was the old witch you showed your tattoo to, Hermione." He grinned. Then he became solemn. "Her son was killed many years ago, when three young boys were playing a 'game.' They didn't have control of their powers and things went very wrong, very quickly. No one saw Matilda for weeks until she suddenly came back and asked to join the Order. Her son, Matthew, would have become an Order member two days after he was killed. I think that's why she joined; she felt like she was continuing what he started. It's why she was so against you joining; she wanted to protect you, but I also think she didn't want you to get to do something he wasn't able to do. One of the boys that killed him was later discovered to be a Death Eater. Now that she knows you are in control of your powers and aren't Death Eaters, she has accepted you. She wants you to become Order members before it's too late. Get to know her and earn her trust. She has a lot of knowledge that she will only share with close friends."

Hermione was embarrassed. "I shoved my arm into her face," she said softly. "I'll apologize when I next see her," she decided.

"Remus?" asked Harry, tentatively.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Well, now that you know about the Auctoramente spell, I was wondering if – if you've seen a book about it laying around? I lost it a few days ago and 'Mione is going spare about it."

To everyone's surprise, Remus looked uncomfortable. "I may have found a book like that and read through it a few days ago," he admitted in a small voice.

Harry frowned. He hoped Remus hadn't read all the way through. If he had…well, Harry wasn't quite sure his friends were ready to hear what the way they were placed during the spell meant. His hopes were dashed when Remus asked his next question.

"Who was first and last in the spell casting?"

Harry and Ginny cringed. Hermione, not noticing this, answered. "Harry and Ginny. Why?"

Remus said nothing but stared at the two in question. _Harry and Ginny,_ he mused to himself. _Interesting. I can see it, though. To have survived Voldemort's possession is something, and Harry – well, I would have been surprised if he hadn't been one of them._

Suddenly turning his attention back to the six teens, he smiled gently. "Happy birthday, Neville, Harry. Would you mind if I gave you your gifts later?" The two shook their heads. "Good, good. I have to go talk with Albus about something. I'll see you later." And with that, Remus strode off.

They could feel Hermione seething as the thought, 'And we _still_ didn't get the book back!' echoed through their heads.

Laughing, Harry got up. "Come on. Let's go up and –" He stopped when he saw that all his friends except for Neville were looking guilty.

"Actually, Harry," said Hermione in a hesitant voice, "the four of us have to work on something for the Order. We probably won't be more than a couple of hours. We'll see you late. Bye!" She said the last part very quickly and then they quickly got up, leaving behind a bewildered Harry and Neville.

"Well," said Harry with forced cheerfulness, "I guess it's just the two of us then."

Neville nodded. "We could walk around," he suggested.

"Sure," Harry agreed. "Come on, I want to show you something."

They walked out to the backyard and Harry led Neville into the small wooded area. He wasn't sure, but he thought the yard had been enchanted; otherwise he wasn't quite sure how the wooded are had appeared in London. A few minutes in, walking through a mostly clear area, they came upon a small pond.

"I found this place a couple of weeks ago. I come here to think," said Harry.

They sat down. Neville sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I wish they had told me –" '–the prophecy.' He sent the last two words mentally. 'It's my fault they're like this. They were coming after me but _she_,' – Harry could feel Neville's hatred. It surprised him; he hadn't ever thought of _Neville_ hating someone. – 'She tortured them into insanity. All because of me.'

Neville paused and Harry spoke up. 'Whenever dementors come near me, I hear my mum screaming and begging Voldemort to let me live. Sometimes I can see a green light.' He was quiet for a moment. 'When Sirius – when he went through the veil, she was happy. Remus held me back, but I didn't believe he was gone. And then I tried to curse her and it didn't even work.' He thought this bitterly and Neville frowned at him.

'Be glad it didn't work,' he said harshly.

Harry looked away and Neville flinched as feelings of overwhelming guilt flooded through him. All of it was coming from one source: Harry. _How can someone hold this much guilt?_ Neville accepted the feelings with unease. There was guilt about Harry's parents, Sirius going to Azkaban, Remus having to live alone; guilt about Ginny being used by Voldemort and almost dying; Hermione and Colin being petrified; believing Sirius was guilty; being put into the Tournament, Cedric, Voldemort's rebirth; what had happened to Neville and his parents… The guilty feelings went on and on.

"Harry," said Neville, speaking aloud but quietly so that there was no chance of being overheard. "You can't blame yourself for all of that. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was," Harry whispered, digging his nails into his arms. "Everything can relate to me somehow, everything. Everyone expects me to be Harry–bloody–Potter, bloody boy–who–lived!" he snarled, eyes glinting in anger. "No one ever thinks I might want to be Harry, _just_ Harry." His voice trailed off. 'How am I supposed to do it? To kill him? He's so powerful and I'm…_not_.'

Neville quickly sent reassurance. 'Harry. You _can_ do it, I know you can. _You_ _can_ _defeat_ _Voldemort_. Not that I will actually be much help, but I promise I'll help you however I can.'

"Thanks, Nev." He glanced up and let out a mild curse.

"What's wrong?" asked Neville, tensing.

"Look at the sky," Harry muttered. Neville drew in a sharp breath.

Unbeknownst to the two wizards, it had slowly grown darker as clouds rolled across the sky. Thunder sounded in the far–off distance.

Neville suddenly let out a curse and Harry jumped, not used to hearing the boy say anything worse than 'git' or 'prick' or the occasional 'bloody stampeding hippogriff's mate'. _Must remember Neville has changed,_ Harry reminded himself.

He found out what Neville had notice a few moments ago as a big droplet of water landed right on his nose. He stared at it in surprise for a moment, then ran to catch up with Neville, who slowed to lessen the distance between the two. The two boys arrived, laughing, at the door, and then suddenly sobered. It was eerily silent.

'Be quiet,' warned Harry, receiving an annoyed 'I know! Sorry,' from Neville.

They crept down the hallway, sometimes stumbling in the dark.

'Ron? Hermione? Luna? Ginny?' Harry sent quietly.

When he received no answer, he became worried. Uneasily, he asked Neville if he knew what was going on.

'No. I wish we knew where everyone'd gone.'

A faint creak startled the two and they exchanged wary glances.

'It came from the kitchen,' Neville mindspoke, quickly locating the sound and nodding in the room's direction.

Harry nodded back and the two slowly crept down the corridor. Harry grabbed Neville's wrist when the boy went to open the door.

'Wands out,' he sent, uneasily, not knowing what would be on the other side.

Once they both had their wands out, Neville opened the door. Slowly, it swung open. Two nervous steps were taken into the room. The door swung shut at the same time as the thunder let out a large rumbling sound. They jumped and had barely reached the ground when they were startled again.

People came out of every corner of the room, yelling, "SURPRISE!" As soon as they noticed the two wands trained on them, silence descended.

Flashing the well–wishers sheepish looks, Neville and Harry blushed and put their wands away. They quickly muttered their apologies.

Ron came to their rescue. "So, now that they're _finally_ here, can we get some food?" he whined playfully.

Harry laughed and looked around at the people he considered to be good friends or family. The entire DA, minus Marietta, was present, even Zacharias Smith was standing in a corner, Cho and Michael standing distantly from the group but apart from each other. Several Order members, the Weasley family (minus Percy), some of the Hogwarts professors (no Potions Master, thank you very much), and several other schoolmates of the two birthday boys were crowded into the room. Neville's gran was engaged in a heated argument with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who looked as if he needed saving. Unfortunately, none of his aurors was present to lend back up.

After a long time of eating, chatting, and laughing, the cry for presents was impossible to ignore.

Remus, wearing an almost gleeful expression that reminded those who knew about his more mischievous identity, Moody, led an excited pair of sixteen–year–olds to a table which was piled with nearly a hundred presents. He conjured two chairs.

Individual members of the DA had brought Harry and Neville something, but the entire group had pitched in to get them each a collection of things. Harry got a collection of Defense books, some Quidditch things, several items with wards against specific spells, and several Dark–magic detectors. Neville got a collection of Herbology books, some unusual plants and planting things, and just as many protection items as Harry got.

Ernie and Hannah gave Harry a mini Nimbus 2000 in remembrance of his old broom. From a giggling Lavender and Parvati, Harry received a voucher to Madame Malkin's that had a note attached to it. _MM, look at special collection by L+P_. Harry felt a slight dread that only appeared when faced with girls or Dark Lords. He felt rather nauseous when he remembered Hermione complaining about them wasting their talent on fashion…

From the other members of the DA, whom he didn't know so well, Harry received a couple of wand holders, a few Defense related things, and a _lot_ of candy.

Ron gave him the normal Chocolate Frogs and a Cannons poster, but also something very un–Ron: a book. Harry took one look and laughed. It was a _Quidditch_ book, filled with world records and with several blank pages at the back.

"It'll automatically fill up when a new record is set," Ron explained.

Hermione gave him a pair of Quick–notes Quills she had charmed to be accurate, as well as a small figure of a beetle.

From Ginny he received a small red journal. His name was embossed in gold on the cover. She silently explained, 'We can use it to communicate and you can use it as a regular diary. There are spells on it so I won't see anything you don't want me to see.' Harry thumbed the pages, touched that she would have gone near anything like a diary after her experiences in the Chamber. Especially for him.

Luna gave both Harry and Neville a year's subscription to the Quibbler and drawings of thestrals that she had done herself. Though a little unnerved – thestrals _are_ a little disturbing – the drawings were beautiful and both boys said so.

From Tonks and Kingsley, representing the Auror department, Harry and Neville were each given a set of Auror training manuals. Kingsley quietly mentioned that both their families had produced some of the best aurors and most people in the department would be willing to help them continue the tradition.

Charlie Weasley gave Harry a Hungarian Horntail figure as well as a dragon skin wand holder. Bill handed him a set of rune stones and a starter book on Ancient Runes. The twins sent their financial provider a wide selection of their current inventory. Neville received an assortment almost as large with instructions to advertise.

Harry gave Neville a rare flowering plant that he'd found when clearing around his pond. It was supposedly used in many potions, but they were not often made because the plant wasn't found in England and people had to pay extreme amounts of galleons to import its flowers. Neville gave Harry a book of notes he'd written on magical creatures, plants, spells, and potions that the six of them had found helpful at some point throughout their years at Hogwarts. Harry was touched by the thoughtfulness of the gift and was worried that his plant would pale in comparison. He needn't have worried. Neville loved the plant, exclaiming over it and listing all the things they could do with it. He knew the name right away, whispering "Draconis Mortificis!" in awe. The exchange had been successful.

When Ron's stomach let out a loud rumble, Ginny glared at him. "_Ron_! You can't be hungry _again_. Can you?" she asked uncertainly.

"I can and I am," he said pompously.

Mrs Weasley beamed and disappeared. When she returned she, with the help of Bill and Charlie, was carrying a gigantic cake. It was definitely big enough for sixty people to eat. In red and gold lettering the cake's message said:

"HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY TO HARRY AND NEVILLE!"

The cake was placed in front of Neville and Harry and the two friends smiled at each other as the guests started up a very off pitch "Happy Birthday To You." Following Neville's lead, Harry blew out the candles, made a wish, and helped serve the cake.

Harry smiled as he walked around the room. This was definitely the best birthday he had ever had. He was happy to finally be away from his "family" for his birthday. He occasionally joined in a conversation or two, but he mainly watched everyone and made sure they were happy. He was having a conversation with Sean, who had shown up twenty minutes ago, when it happened.

A peaceful feeling came over Harry and he felt content, safe, and happy. He felt as though he were flying and he never noticed the golden light that surrounded him and his five friends. It glowed the strongest around Harry and Ginny, though neither was aware of that. The party guests anxiously watched the six glowing, floating teens, who were oblivious to the chaos erupting around their still forms.


	8. A Dreamplane Farther Than Reality

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

**Summary: **Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville are back for their sixth year while Ginny and Luna return for their fifth. Something happened over the summer, something that brought them closer than they thought they could ever be. People who were thought to be dead keep showing up in their lives. And what is Harry's exact role in defeating Voldemort - and what do Fred and George have to do with it?

**Note:** So my ultimate goal in life is to update regularly. And sometime before I die, I'm sure I'll get around to that. :) Basic translation of the Latin near the end... all the Mindspeakers are saying 'I come to learn' and the Guardians say 'I accept you, I will help teach you, etc, etc' and then Merlin says 'Will you take on this responsibility and protect those you care about?' and the person he's saying that to says, 'I will protect them with my life' or something similar. Big thanks to my Latin teacher (of last year), Mr Nolan, who translated all that for me (which is why I'm pretty sure it doesn't say exactly what I had written, but I think it's close enough that my english translations aren't entirely off). I started Latin last year, FYI... The bit when they're all talking is when they say 'end!' in a really long Latin-y way. So, enjoy! 

* * *

Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers 

Chapter Eight: A Dreamplane Farther Than Reality

Harry once more found himself walking down a pathway in the woods. This time there was no graveyard or Death Eaters but a feeling of peace guided him to a clearing he had never seen before. When he entered the clearing, he saw five figures wearing dark, midnight blue cloaks. Soon after he arrived, Ginny and the others entered the clearing from different directions, each on their own path.

When the six friends had taken their places next to each other, the figures lowered their hoods, causing them to gasp in surprise. The five mysterious people appeared to be none other than Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Merlin.

Hermione looked as if she were about to faint from joy. Looking at the five well known legends, she uttered only one word: "How?"

Merlin chuckled, but smiled kindly at her. "How, indeed. I am sure you are all wondering why we brought you here. To put it simply, you are the Mindspeakers."

Merlin's announcement was greeted with blank looks from the teens. Even Hermione had no idea what he was talking about.

Sensing their confusion, Merlin explained. "Had you not cast the Auctoramente spell, you would still have been able to mindspeak eventually. We have watched the six of you for a very long time and have chosen you to be the new Guardians. The Guardians are also called the Mindspeakers, but can be referred to by either name. We will teach you everything you need to know. Any questions?"

"Yes," said Harry, giving the strangers a sharp look. "Why should we believe any of this? What proof do we have that you are who you say you are and that you aren't working for Voldemort? Or maybe this is just a dream planted in our minds by him and it's slowly killing us. Why should we trust you?"

Harry ignored Hermione's scandalized "Harry! You can't talk to _Merlin_ like that! If our professors ever found out you talked to a legend like that, you'd get detention for sure!" and waited for Merlin to speak and convince him that they were not sent by Voldemort.

"Harry, I promise you that we are not some imagery conjured up by Voldemort to trick you. We really are who we say we are. When we built Hogwarts, even far before that, we had dedicated our lives to fighting against evil and to raising the children of the wizarding world to be respectable, powerful, just witches and wizards. Though our plan, in the end, did not work, we have never given up hope that someday our world will lose its silly prejudices and stereotypes and will live with equality for all creatures, magical or not. It has been, Harry, a dream that we have hoped for, for over a thousand years. And we have protected the Wizarding world from as much as we could and, now, it is time that responsibility was passed on.

"Are there any other questions?" he asked them, in a mild tone. The tone was shocking, in as much as that it had not changed the entire time he had been speaking. It was no different from when he had touched on what the Mindspeakers were than when he had defended the Hogwarts founders and himself to Harry from Harry's accusation that they were 'imagery conjured up by Voldemort' to trick them.

He had not been at all offended by the questions; rather, he seemed to expect them and appreciate them.

Hermione raised her hand, looking worried. "Our casting the Auctoramente spell caused us to become Mindspeakers before we were supposed to. Will that cause any harmful side effects?"

"You would have become the Mindspeakers as soon as every one of you had turned sixteen. There should be no harmful side effects, from what we know of the spell. We will, of course, teach you how to control your Mindspeaking. It may take a while," he warned.

Luna frowned. "We have already been able to partially control our Mindspeaking abilities. We don't normally hear each others thoughts unless we try to. Is this bad?"

Merlin and the four founders stared at them in shock and Luna made an amused humming noise.

"You should not be able to control your powers at all yet. Even we could not do so for several months after we inherited these positions," said Rowena, looking thoughtful. "It must have been a side effect of the Auctoramente spell mixing with your growing powers. We were lucky that the result was good. I think Merlin should explain more about what the Mindspeakers _are_ and what they do."

Merlin gave his charges a sheepish look and started to explain. "Godric, Salazar, Rowena, Helga, and I were the last Guardians. For several hundred years we have been looking for replacements that would be powerful enough and, well, you shall see. There was a sixth, but, alas, she is no longer with us. We survive only in this land, not in your world.

"In your case you will be Guardians, yes, but there is also another spell we are incorporating into the transfer. It is referred to as the spell of the Knights. You will choose one Lord and one Lady and the others will be their knights. You must choose wisely; choose ones you would _all_ follow without question. Instead of taking the time of teaching you how to completely control your Mindspeaking, as you can almost control it anyway, we are going to give the rest of the control to you. We are only doing this because we do not have much time," he warned. "You must learn to control the rest of your abilities yourself. Godric, Salazar, and I will be training you in the art of swords and other blades. Rowena and Helga will instruct you in archery. You will each be given a sword and/or a bow and quiver of arrows. We will only instruct you in the basics tonight and it will be a while before we can practice again. We have some important business that we must finish up. Before we begin our training, do you have any idea who you want to pick for you Lord and Lady? You do not have to choose now, but it would be to our advantage to cast the spell tonight," he finished quietly. Merlin wanted them to pick a Lord and Lady that night but he knew a rushed decision would only cause them grief.

He had a fair idea of who they would pick, but it worried Merlin that jealousy could easily penetrate their minds. His guesses were confirmed when he saw four members of the group exchange a quick look while the other two remained oblivious. It was Ron who voiced their decision.

"Harry and Ginny, sir. They would be the best to lead us."

Harry and Ginny stared in shock as their friends, radiating determination, turned to face them.

"Us?" asked Harry weakly.

"Yup," said Ron, grinning. "I'm already a Prefect and besides, I don't really want to try telling Ginny what to do. Have fun with that, mate."

Ginny glared at her brother. "Thanks, Ron. But it would be _me_ telling _him_ what to do. You had it the wrong way 'round," she clarified sweetly. Then, more softly, she asked, "Why?"

Luna looked surprised. "Isn't it obvious?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Out of all of us, the two of you have had the most experience with Voldemort," Hermione said quietly. "And if it's your destiny," her mouth twisted at the word, "to fight him, then we want to help you without getting in your way, Harry. Besides, Harry's a natural teacher and Ginny, you balance him in a way we can't. And it feels right," she added.

Harry and Ginny faced each other, trying to figure out how they felt about accepting and having such a position with each other. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about the whole idea.

_That's not true,_ a little voice in his mind contradicted him. _You like her and you have since she stood up to you when no one else would. You just feel guilty for ignoring her for five years of your life._

Harry quickly pushed away the little voice before it could make him realize anything else.

"Harry? If you are willing to be the Lord, then I'm willing to be the Lady," said Ginny shyly.

Harry nodded and softly said, "I'm willing." He felt the now familiar unfamiliar feeling as he stared at the redhead.

'Odd,' he thought to himself. 'She looks beautiful tonight.' He was immediately horrified and reminded himself that even he'd thought Hermione looked pretty at the Yule Ball.

'Don't I always look beautiful?' questioned Ginny, batting her eyelashes demurely.

Harry blushed, embarrassed she had caught his thought. He hoped she wouldn't take that as proof he liked her as more than a friend. His worry only reminded him of her crush and he uneasily recalled Hermione saying she was over it. He just hoped no one else had heard the thought. Unfortunately, someone had.

Merlin let out a loud bark of laughter that caused his companions to jump. Harry and Ginny looked guiltily at each other.

"Merlin!" reproached Helga.

"Sorry. These two will work perfectly." He smiled indulgently at the still confused faces of his companions as Ginny and Harry refused to make eye contact. He was reminded of the day he had met Malea: they'd quickly become good friends and had been the Lord and Lady of their own group. Of course, the spell they had cast was different than the one they would use on the new Guardians as over a thousand years had passed and they'd made changes to the spell since they'd cast it.

"So, shall we perform the Knight spell and then start training?" Merlin asked. He was pleased to hear everyone agree.

"We will perform it similar to the way that you cast the Auctoramente spell. You four" – he pointed to Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna – "Will stand in a circle. The order shall be you, then one of the Founders, then another one of you and then another Founder and so on. Harry, Ginny, and I will be standing in the centre of the circle you'll form. Let's see." He scanned the group. "Salazar, you will take Ron" – Ron gulped – "Rowena, you will take Hermione" – Hermione beamed – "Helga, you will take Neville" – Neville smiled shyly – "and Godric, you will take Luna. I will take Harry and Ginny. We will be passing on our positions to you," he explained to the nervous teens. "Are you ready?" He paused for a moment and then continued. "Ron, when I say to, wave your wand like this," he demonstrated the movement, "and say 'Veni causa discendi' and Salazar will reply with 'Te tutorem excipio. Te docebo.' Hermione and Rowena, Neville and Helga, and then Luna and Godric will all say those same words. Once the four pairs have spoken the beginning of the spell, a circle of entwining colors will surround Harry, Ginny, and me. The circle will be made of eight colours, each one representing one of you. Ginny and I will then cast the spell and, lastly, Harry and I will cast the spell. Our strands of coloured magic will join yours in the circle surrounding us and the ceremony will be complete. Let us begin."

Once in position, they watched Merlin as he began to count down for Ron.

"3–2–1. Go."

"Veni causa discendi," said Ron in a clear tone. Salazar responded with, ''Te tutorem excipio. Te docebo.''

''Veni causa discendi,'' said Hermione and Rowena continued, ''Te tutorem excipio. Te docebo.''

''Veni causa discendi,'' Neville quietly said. A gently smiling Helga finished, ''Te tutorem excipio. Te docebo.'

''Veni causa discendi,''said Luna, and she lost her airy look as she spoke. Godric smiled at the Ravenclaw and ended their part of the spell. ''Te tutorem excipio. Te docebo.''

"His finem impone!" they shouted in unison.

Helga, Salazar, Godric, Rowena, Neville, Ron, Luna, and Hermione were standing in a circle facing Harry, Ginny, and Merlin. Each person in the larger circle was pointing his or her wand at the three who were standing in a small circle. A different colored strand of magic was shooting out of each wand and joining the other strands to form a circle of entwined colors around the circle formed by the three, even as a replica appeared around the larger circle of people.

Inside the circle, Harry, Ginny, and Merlin stood, hands tightly clasped. Closing their eyes, Merlin and Ginny exchanged different words than the ones that had been used by those in the larger circle.

"Sumesne munus quos amas tuendi?"

"Vitam meam ad eos defendendos reddam," Ginny responded.

"Te Tutorem Equitumque Dominam excipio. Salve, Domina."

Next, Merlin repeated the lines with Harry, replacing 'Lady' with 'Lord.'

As soon as Merlin finished speaking, a dark blue light shot out from both his wand and the hand holding the wand. A brilliant white light shot forth from Ginny's wand, as from Harry's, and hers was tinged with light green while his was tinged with dark green. The three strands from their wands first shot up in the air, twisting around each other, forming a loose braid, and then dove back down, weaving up and down and all around the already entwined strands from the larger circle.

The strand from Merlin's hand had been wrapped around the limb, waiting, but now it branched in two places, connecting to Harry's and Ginny's strands near the base of their wands. A dark blue tint was added to their strands. Salazar added a green tint to Ron's strand; Rowena added a royal blue tint to Hermione's strand of magic; to Neville's strand, Helga contributed a yellow tint; and, lastly, Godric gifted Luna's with a red tint. Each person glowed the colour of their own strand – the one colour that was solely theirs, the colour of their aura – as the positions were transferred.

When the transfer was complete, the six still glowing teens slowly rose into the air. "Milord, Milady," Ron, Neville, Luna, and Hermione chorused, their voices echoing through the surrounding land that stretched off into eternity. An arrow of light shot out of each of the teens' auras and sped upward, circling around each other, pulling together as if they, too, were forming a braid. Each teen's aura started to glow dark purple and the auras suddenly expanded so that the six were surrounded by only one purple aura. They were, of course, floating in a circle. Though they were stationary, little beads of light in the color that belonged to each of the six started going around and through the purple circle their auras had formed around them. Indeed, it was more that the _circle_ moved then the actual beads, as a bracelet moves but the beads stay in the same position no matter how the bracelet is rotated. The beads of light seemed to circle more and more quickly and, as they sped up, wind started to blow. It blew the teens' hair backwards and forwards, into their faces, and they closed their eyes, letting the power surround them. The purple aura had formed a sphere around them and, from the bottom of that sphere, a tendril of light that looked white to those standing below swirled around each of them and they started to change.

The teens grew to their full height. The main change was in what they were wearing. Each girl wore beautiful black dress robes over a dress with a close fitting bodice and three-quarter sleeves. The skirts of the dresses flared out from the waist and the trim along the bottom that brushed against their ankles was in their personal colour. The neckline was a simple boatneck cut. Over the dress robes, each girl wore a cloak with the brightly coloured symbol of their lord and lady. The symbol was two silver and gold doves surrounded by flowering plants and took up nearly the entire back of the cloak.

The three boys wore black dress robes trousers, shirts, and their cloaks matched the ones that belonged to the girls. The trousers and shirts were close fitting and the shirts were in their personal colour.

A spark of mystery surrounded them and that added to their impressive look. They were now connected to the dreamplane and would be until it was time for them to train the next Guardians.

The purple sphere lowered the new Guardians to the ground. When the aura had vanished, the six adults exchanged proud looks. They knew they had chosen well. All six of the teens now looked more serious; this was the focus they would need to survive and to save as many innocents as they could. They were able to move almost as one and, when they moved, they did so with feline–like grace. They were now in complete control of their Mindspeaking abilities.

"You will have to be careful," Merlin warned. "You will all be fiercely protective of each other, but Ginny and Harry will be the most so. That is supposed to happen," he assured them. "If you wish to keep your abilities secret, then I would advise you to practice concealing them. For the next few weeks you will do most things as one unless you actively fight the compulsion."

Then, surprising everyone, he slammed his fist towards Ginny, as if to hit her. Harry caught his hand, glaring at the wizard, and pushed the arm backwards. When Merlin tried to move, Harry grabbed his wrist and shoved him away from Ginny. Merlin looked up to find six wands pointed at him; their owners wearing the same determined expression. Harry had wrapped his arm protectively around Ginny.

Slowly, the six relaxed, only to look at Merlin apologetically. They sent him odd looks when he burst out laughing.

Harry blinked at the hysterical legend. "Is he okay?" he asked the Founders, rather worried for the old wizard.

They smiled wryly and nodded.

"He'll be fine," said Salazar. "None of us expected you to react _quite_ so strongly. It will have to be a combination of your being close friends already, the Auctoramente spell, and the spells we cast tonight. I must say," he added, smoothly, "that you all looked most Slytherin–like for a moment. It was quite nice, really. At least there would be some Slytherins who don't follow Voldemort," he said darkly.

The six friends glanced at each other. They weren't entirely sure they wanted to look Slytherin-like, but they thought Salazar meant it as a compliment and they decided it would be wisest to accept it as a good thing. At least he wasn't cursing them for being muggle-lovers.

"Alright," said Merlin once he'd calmed down. "Salazar, Godric, and I will instruct Ron, Harry, and Neville with swords and other blades. Rowena and Helga will teach Hermione, Ginny, and Luna archery. We may switch after that, if you would like."

The male members of the group went off to a clearing to the left while the female members went to one to the right. The new Guardians spent a couple of hours learning the skills their mentors were teaching them with weapons that were quickly conjured for the purpose of instruction. When they had gotten the basics and some more advanced moves down, they witched. The boys learned the basic of archery while the girls learned the basics of swords: how to hold them, swing them, defend themselves, and take care of their weapons.

Finally it was time for the new Guardians to leave. Before they departed, they were presented with their own weapons. The girls received bows and a quiver of arrows. The bow was made of dark wood and was a different shape than normally seen. They were curved, like a loose 'z,' and at the top and bottom the wood was thicker and seemed to curl into itself. Each arrow was extremely sharp and spelled so that it could go through most defensive shields. The tip of each arrow was dyed the color that represented each girl.

Each of the boys was given a sword. They were a little longer than generally seen and Merlin told them to carry their swords across their backs or tied to their waist, whichever method they preferred. On the hilt of each sword was a gem in their colour. The blade shone and the hilt was black. Each blade was the perfect weight for the person to whom it belonged.

Once they'd had a moment to examine their gifts, Merlin told them a few last minute things.

"When you get back, you will still be in your Guardian clothing. Your weapons will be with you. It will be very early in the morning, probably about four. So wherever you go back to, I would suggest you try to get some sleep. Harry, Ginny, I need you to stay a few minutes after the others leave. I won't keep you long," he promised.

"Er, how do we get back?" asked Ron after Ginny assured him she and Harry would be fine.

"Godric, Rowena, Salazar, and Helga will show you."

The eight went off through the woods, four showing the other four the way back to their world.

Meanwhile, Merlin was finishing his conversation with Harry and Ginny.

"The others will look up to you two. You must be strong for them. Protect them with your lives and keep their loyalty and their friendship. Should you find anyone who wished to join you as Knights, let me or one of the others know, and there is a version of the spell we can cast for them. Work with the DA. Train them; keep their loyalty and respect, maybe even their friendship. They would follow you into battle and, if they are properly trained, they could give Voldemort a run for his money, so to speak.

"On a slightly different note, any children the two of you decide to have will be extremely powerful. After all, you both are, so it would only make sense that your children were even more so. The two of you almost make Dumbledore look average." He laughed. "Or you will do. Practice, train, make up new spells, anything you can think of. You will need to work hard to learn to control all the power you will have. We have given you no power but the power you have is what you already had; we have merely made it easier for you to access that power. Do not worry; your Knights are very powerful as well, merely not as much as you.

"When we bring you back for a second practice, I will instruct you more on what a Lord and Lady are supposed to do and how they are supposed to act." He smiled at Ginny, who was yawning. "I will let the two of you get back so you can get at least a little sleep." He walked them towards their world. "Oh, and, Harry," he called, "Remember the mirror."

That was the last thing either Harry or Ginny heard as their minds returned to their bodies in their world.

Had anyone walked into the room, they would have seen six teens sleeping peacefully. They might have been surprised, however, to see that there were two people in each bed: Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, and Neville and Luna. They would also have been surprised to see the strange clothing that the six were wearing and the weapons that lay next to them. Had they looked at the faces of the sleeping teens, they would have noticed a hint of protectiveness that would never leave them even in the depths of slumber. The last thing that would surprise them would be the faint glow around the six. If you got close enough to two of them, you would actually be able to feel the protectiveness they felt to the other people in the room, and you would probably leave quickly because of something else you sensed: sheer power. You could probably tell that the six before of you would be a force to be reckoned with. And you might even think, 'The fight for the light has just begun and, with power like this, there might be an end in sight.'


	9. Explaining

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

**Summary:** Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville are back for their sixth year while Ginny and Luna return for their fifth. Something happened over the summer, something that brought them closer than they thought they could ever be. People who were thought to be dead keep showing up in their lives. And what is Harry's exact role in defeating Voldemort - and what do Fred and George have to do with it?

**Notes: **Sorry for the long wait but I'm determined to update regularly now that summer's here. I've decided that I'll do the major rewrite once I have the whole story posted - just to give it a final polish and whatnot. Thanks for sticking through my horrible updating-ness and I hope you enjoy the chapter! They'll be getting quite long in a bit...

* * *

Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

Chapter Nine: Explaining

A small movement awoke Harry the next morning. He blinked, trying to clear his blurry vision. He felt someone hand him his glasses and he smiled gratefully. When he glanced up, Ginny gave him a bemused smile. He flushed when he realized he still had one arm wrapped around her. He quickly sat up, dislodging her arm. In doing so, he noticed his friends were also sharing beds, having been too tired the night before to make their way to a different room. Harry shifted, trying to get comfortable, and his leg ran into a sharp object. He grimaced, letting out a quiet 'ow', and pulled back the sheets to reveal his sword. The memories of the previous night came rushing back, giving him a small headache. It was way too much information for so early in the morning and he wasn't ready to think about it all yet.

Glancing down, he noticed he was still wearing his Guardian clothes, as were his friends. He turned around to mention this to Ginny but found that she was trying to giggle soundlessly, with little success. With a small frown, he asked what he'd done that she found so amusing.

Ginny gave him a knowing smile. 'If you'd looked at the clock,' she pointed to said object, 'You would've notice that it's already past ten-thirty.'

Harry stared at the clock, rather surprised. He seemed to be getting surprised an awful lot lately and it was starting to get on his nerves. After all, didn't anyone have better things to do with their time than surprise him?

Ginny just rolled her eyes at this last thought and pushed him back down. He blinked when she grinned mischievously. Leaning her face close to his, she whispered, "Go back to sleep, Harry."

She rested her head on the pillow next to him and closed her eyes. Harry couldn't help but be surprised at the change in the red-haired witch who'd once put her elbow in the butter dish around him. He let his eyes close, feeling glad that he could now count her as a friend. Drifting back to sleep, he missed the small smile that curved Ginny's lips.

A few hours later, Harry woke up to find Ginny still in his arms, fast asleep. When he glanced up and met the glares from five Weasley brothers, he blanched.

Harry laughed nervously. "Um. Hi?"

"We were just wondering," Charlie began calmly.

"Why you are in bed with our little sister?" finished Bill, giving him a dangerous glare.

Harry winced.

"Really, our business investor in bed with our sister? This won't do," George said with a grin.

"Though it could be good for business," said Fred, smirking.

Harry just gave them all a horrified look. "Nothing happened?" he offered weakly.

To his surprise, Ron burst out laughing, quickly followed by his brothers. The noise woke Ginny up and Harry felt a surge of gratitude that he wouldn't have to face them on his own.

"Wha? Harry? What's going on? Why are they laughing?" She then realized that he still had his arm wrapped around her and they had been sleeping in the same bed. Groaning, she buried her head under her pillow. Harry frowned. So much for that.

Ron grinned and asked Harry if this meant he was going to turn Ginny into a civilized woman.

Ginny shrieked and jumped up. "Ronald Weasley," she hissed, "When I find my wand, I – am – going – to – hex – you – into – next – week!" She caught her brother's eye and thought, 'You know, dear _Knight_, I'd be careful if I were you. The twins would love to know where Hermione spent last night.' She grinned in satisfaction as Ron turned bright red.

"So you're not mad?" Harry asked the older Weasleys, surreptitiously scooting to the edge of the bed farthest from Ginny in case she turned on him.

"No," said Bill, grinning. "We don't have enough butter dishes for the two of you to keep acting awkward around each other. Ginny, what are you wearing?"

Ginny ignored him so she could try to straighten the wrinkles that had formed over night.

Harry muttered something and the robes straightened themselves. He smiled. "They adjust to different temperatures, good, good," he muttered.

"That made no sense, Harry," Ginny murmured. "You do know that, right?"

Harry ignored her. "Have the others changed as well?" he asked Ron.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, we all have. Mum was making us clean and we didn't want to ruin them."

'All right. Could you go get the others and meet us back here? Ginny and I will change and we'll all go down together. There are going to be a lot of questions we have to answer.'

While Harry and Ginny were changing, Bill and Charlie, who didn't know about the Mindspeaking, waited impatiently for them to return so they could get an explanation. Fred and George knew, of course, as they had been at the meeting when the six revealed their new talent. And they'd been suspicious even before that.

Ginny smiled at her brothers. She knew that they'd all want to know what had happened the night before.

'Harry, are we going to tell them?'

'I don't know, Gin. I don't want the whole Order to know, that's for sure. There's too much of a risk that there's a spy in our midst. And I don't really want to give them another reason to look at us differently.'

'That's fine with me. Being stared at gets annoying very quickly, I don't know how you stand it. But do you mind if I tell my brothers? We know they can be trusted and I think it would be easier if we had someone on the inside who knew who – what – um – we are.'

Harry sent a quick query to his friends and since they were all fine with telling the Weasley brothers, he told Ginny, 'Go for it.'

"Ok," said Ginny brightly. "Here's what happened. A while ago we cast the Auctoramente spell and that went well, so we were able to Mindspeak. Then last night we were transported to a dreamplane and found out that we are the new Guardians, or Mindspeakers, as they are also called, and are here to save the world. No surprises there, we were already doing that anyway. Oh! We also cast a spell that made Harry and me the Lord and Lady of our group and Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna are our Knights. And we're incredibly protective of each other. Harry nearly knocked out Merlin when he thought Merlin was going to attack me. It was quite funny, actually."

"Merlin?" questioned Bill, uneasily. "Ginny, you do know that he's dead, right?"

"Don't worry, bro. The Founders were there too and they really are who they said they are. And want to know what's funny? Salazar isn't a git! Very funny man; reminds me a lot of the twins. He was sulking about Voldemort. Didn't like all his descendants being evil, apparently."

"Okay," said Charlie. "So… the Founders and Merlin are going to help you defeat Voldemort. Or something like that, even though they're dead. Do you think you could convince them to raise the wards on this place so we could play Quidditch?"

Bill cuffed his head and muttered, "Ignore him."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance.

"They wouldn't be able to," Harry said slowly. "But we might be able to do something… We'll have to talk to Hermione."

Charlie gave them a lopsided grin. "Thanks, guys. If we can get everyone involved, we could have a massive game of Quidditch." He started planning who would be best in each position.

Harry stared at him in amazement. He was as bad as Wood. "Is he always like this?" he asked, fascinated.

Bill grinned and nodded. "Quidditch or dragons – if you're going to mention either of them around him you need to bring earplugs."

Charlie broke off from his planning to glare at him. "I heard that, _big brother_." He held his brother's gaze and then went back to his planning, muttering about "bloody pyramids."

Fred smirked. "Wood had to get his obsessiveness from somewhere. The question is: who did Charlie get it from?"

George spoke up, mimicking the voice of an announcer. "Featuring: The return of the curse of Gryffindor's Quidditch captains. Coming soon to a theatre near you."

Harry laughed, but Ginny was confused.

"What's a theatre?"

"It's a thingy where muggles watch things."

"Oh," said Ginny, still completely confused by her brother's explanation.

Harry rolled his eyes and explained it to her.

"Oh! Thanks, Harry," she said, sticking her tongue out at her brother's.

"You're welcome, Gin."

They grinned and turned to the door as Ron led the rest of the Mindspeakers into the room. Once they'd agreed on how to answer the questions that would be thrown at them, they went downstairs. Bill, Charlie, and the twins entered the kitchen first.

Remus, Tonks, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Kingsley, Sean, Neville's gran, and Mr Lovegood were seated at the kitchen table. A general sigh of relief seemed to be released as they realized that whatever had happened, their children seemed to be none the worse for it.

The Mindspeakers stood together and waited for the questioning to begin.

"What happened?" asked Remus.

"We'll let Hermione tell you, she'll make the most sense. But we won't tell you everything because we don't entirely understand it ourselves," Harry warned.

"Last night," Hermione began, "Our minds were summoned to another realm. The people who summoned us told us some things to help us train to defeat V-Voldemort. Please don't ask who they were, just believe us when we say they're trustworthy. So we came into some power sooner than we would have since there were special circumstances. And we're going to train so we know how to best use our magic and help fight against Voldemort."

Ginny turned to Mrs Weasley and said, "You see, mum? We're involved in this war now, even more than we were before. We're not children, and you need to understand that you can't protect us from everything." Mrs Weasley turned her head to the side and blinked several times, murmuring that it was always hard to see your children grow up. Ginny walked over to her mum and gave her a hug. "Don't cry, mum. We'll be careful, I promise. And we'll protect you from the mean Death Eaters." Her tone was light-hearted but sincere.

Sean glance at the face of each teen. "Well, damn," he said finally.

Harry gave him a lopsided grin. "Yeah, that's what we though. Do _you_ know if we'll be able to join the Order?"

Mr Weasley overheard and shook his head. "Not yet. Several people are leaning towards letting you join, but it's a problem for everyone that you are all underage. Albus did promise that he would make sure they have an answer by the next meeting which, before you ask, is this Saturday."

Mrs Weasley gave her eyes a last dab and smiled at the young people. "It's good to have you back. Whenever we tried to go near you last night, you would glow brighter. It was hours before we could move you to the boys' bedroom. Now, dinner is ready and you must be starving. You haven't eaten in almost a day," she chided.

The Mindspeakers took the seats that had previously been occupied by Order members and soon food was piled in front of them. Mrs Weasley was pleased when they started eating voraciously. They seemed to have finally regained their appetites. She hovered nearby, ready to serve them more food whenever their plates looked even slightly clear.

Once they started to yawn, Mrs Weasley sent them off to bed with a hug and a fond smile. She was glad her children had such good friends. As soon as they'd disappeared up the stairs, the Order members summoned Dumbledore and discussed the mystery of who could want to train their children.

With a small crashing sound, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore stumbled out of the fireplace. They dusted themselves off, pausing when they noticed the faces of their companions.

"What has happened?" Minerva asked anxiously.

As the other Order members seemed uncertain as to how they should explain, Sean took the task upon himself. "Well, you know how the kids were glowing last night? Apparently that's because someone wants to help train them to defeat Voldemort – and they took them to another realm to do so. Albus, they wouldn't say who it was, but I have a guess and if I'm right, we can trust them and the kids will get some of the best training ever."

Mrs Weasley frowned. "I understand that my babies aren't really children anymore, but I don't want them fighting if they don't have to. I just want them to be safe," she whispered, giving a sorrowful look to her twin sons who reminded her so much of her brothers.

Albus gave a heavy sigh. "War is a terrible, terrible thing. I will try to keep them out of the fighting as much as possible, but I think there will be a time when I can no longer do so." He closed his eyes as Molly trembled. She had already lost so much to the war nand he was certain she would not fare well if she lost her children too. And the darker the war got, the more likely it became that she would. But, he reminded himself, the children were full of surprises. First the Department of Mysteries, then becoming so close, the Auctoramente spell, the episode with the Order (his lips twitched, threatening to smile at that), and now whatever had happened at Harry and Neville's birthday party.

"My friends," he called gently. "Please, calm down." The Order members silenced and turned to face their leader. "I believe that Mr Potter and his friends have just begun to surprise us. If you find yourself with any free time, I would be grateful if you could stop by and perhaps teach them a spell or two. Be warned: I have no idea how advanced they are. If they've been studying ahead, they may already know what you want to teach them. If they don't, most likely they will catch on quickly. I believe we are in for quite the interesting year."

Slowly, the room's occupants either left or went upstairs to sleep. In the end, only Mr and Mrs Weasley were left. He held out his arms to his wife and as she stepped into them, she closed her eyes.

* * *

The next week went by quickly. The Mindspeakers practiced spells from all five years, teaching Ginny and Luna the ones they hadn't learned yet. Surprisingly, an Order member or two would show up every day to teach them a new spell or to practice dueling with them. At night they would wait until everyone had gone to bed and would spend a couple of hours practicing everything they had done that day. This time, however, was spent working on casting the spell at the same time and controlling the power that went into each spell. They kept the same routine everyday, never changing it – until Saturday.


	10. A Busy Day

**A/N:** And here's my surprise! On the first day of Christmas, Royari gave to me... (See profile, under My fanfictions, for more info)

* * *

Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

Chapter Ten: A Busy Day

Harry woke up feeling unusually nervous. It was a few minutes before he remembered they would soon be finding out whether not they could join the Order – the next meeting was that evening. Harry sighed and slipped out of his room, heading down to his pond. Once there, he sat down, and his thoughts turned to Ginny.

'_I like her,'_ he thought. But even thinking that felt strange. It was like repeating what someone else had told him to say. Even so, he immediately glanced around and hoped no one had heard him.

'_Oh good, you finally admitted you like the girl. Took you long enough.'_

Harry blinked. '_Who the hell are you?'_ he asked.

The voice chuckled. '_I am the voice inside your head. Everyone has one, but most people don't talk to theirs. As far as I know, most people who talk to the voice in their head are going crazy. Or they're really lonely. But that's not what I came to talk to you about.'_

Harry felt his heart sink. He knew what was coming next.

'_Sirius and your parents are waiting for you, Harry. It's not kind to keep them waiting for so long. I don't see why you're sticking around there. It's not like anyone wants you to stay. They blame you, you know. For Sirius's death. And so do Sirius and your parents. You should make it up to them by joining them. It would be best for you to come here. Do you really think you'll stand a chance against the Dark Lord? Foolish boy!'_

'_Shut up!'_ Harry roared. _'It isn't true, none of it is! They don't blame me!' _he said fiercely, forcing himself to remember every moment of loyalty and support his friends had shown recently. Ginny would be furious if he let the dream win.

'_So, you think you can defeat the Dark Lord? You fool!'_

Voldemort appeared, glaring, and Harry's scar burned painfully.

"Stupid boy," he hissed. "You will never defeat me! I will destroy everything and everyone you love! I give you one more chance: join me and show the proper respect or be destroyed!" he snarled.

Harry glared at him. "I'll never join you, _Tom_."

Voldemort hissed in anger. "Don't call me that name!" He narrowed his eyes. "Very well, then. _Crucio!_"

The pain was unbearable. Harry sunk to the ground, biting his lip until it bled. He would not give Voldemort the satisfactions of crying out. Voldemort held him under the curse for several minutes, knowing the boy would be near death.

"Now, foolish boy, I give you one more chance. Join me!"

Harry raised his tortured eyes to meet Voldemort's. "No."

He said but one word, yet it was this word that provoked Voldemort's wrath.

Voldemort waved his wand and Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Remus appeared on the ground, bound and gagged.

"Are you sure you won't join me, Mr Potter?"

Harry shook his head, gazing at the figures of his friends in anguish. Even if the dream would allow him to move, he was in no state to do anything. Though he only felt a fifth of the pain he would feel if the attack occurred outside the dream, he was still in extreme pain.

Harry's eyes widened in fear as he realized what Voldemort was about to do.

"No," he cried out.

Voldemort glanced at him. "_Silencio_!" He smiled cruelly as Harry realized he wouldn't be able to help his friends.

"_Crucio_." Voldemort said it as if he were bored. He watched as Luna screamed, holding the curse for nearly half a minute before casting it on each of the other captives in turn. He turned to Harry and once more asked him, "Potter. Will you join me?"

Harry felt lost and indescribably sad but shook his head.

Voldemort's lips pulled back into something Harry thought was meant to be a smile. "Have it your way. _Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry watched as the green light cut down Ron, then Hermione, Neville, and Luna. The malevolent being turned towards Remus and with a flash of green light, the werewolf joined Harry's friends. Only Ginny was left. Miserably, Harry watched as Voldemort turned towards her, muttering those fateful words. As the green light sped towards Ginny, Harry froze. When the light hit its mark and the victim fell, Harry's heart raced. He turned towards Voldemort. _'No, no, no!'_ he thought. Seeing Voldemort's triumphant sneer, he let out one long wail.

* * *

"_NOOOOOOOOO_!" he howled.

"Harry! _Harry! HARRY!_" an urgent voice called.

He opened his eyes, the fear and panic he'd felt in the dream immediately multiplied by the threat of reality.

'Where is she?' he thought wildly. 'Where is she?'

Glancing around, he noticed that they were all absent. Remus, Ron, Neville, Luna, Hermione, and Ginny were nowhere to be found and it did nothing to allay his fear.

"Where is she?" he roared, trying to get out of bed. Someone gently pushed him back down and he flinched at the contact.

"Mr Potter, stay still!" the voice said sharply.

Angrily, he started struggling even harder. "Let me go," he said through gritted teeth. "Where is she? He won't get them! Where are they? _Where is she?_" he roared, the sense of urgency he felt threatening every ounce of control he had left.

"Mr Potter!"

He raised eyes full of such anguish to meet those of McGonagall that she felt her annoyance disappear and she said more gently, "Calm down, Mr Potter. Let Madam Pomfrey take a look at you."

Harry glanced at the faces of those who surrounded the bed; they didn't seem to be troubled by his fear, but then they hadn't known about Mr Weasley, had they?

When Madam Pomfrey tried to get him to lie down again, his lips pulled back in an unconscious snarl, and she backed away with a frown.

"Where are they?" he demanded, his voice low. "_Where are they?_"

"Harry," said Dumbledore gently, "let Poppy look at you."

Frowning, Harry shook his head, trying to clear the panic, the sense of helpless urgency, so he could think.

"No, not until you tell me where they are! You can't let Voldemort get them! Where are they? _Where is she?_" He repeated the mantra again, although more wearily, when he received no answer.

Loud voices caught his attention, and he immediately turned his gaze to the door.

"Let us in, damnit! Let us in!"

"Absolutely not! Dumbledore says no one goes in; you'll have to wait like everyone else."

"What's happening to him? What's happening to Harry?"

"I understand you're worried, but you need –"

"You understand nothing!"

There was the sound of someone being moved forcibly and then several voices yelled, _"Reducto!"_

The door was blasted into smithereens. The five Mindspeakers strode into the room, shaking with the effort it took to fight back the rage and panic that Harry had triggered. Mr and Mrs Weasley quickly followed them inside, as did Kingsley, although he was rubbing his arm with a grim look.

"Harry," Ginny said tensely, "What's going on? What did they do to you?"

When he said nothing but continued to look at her in pure relief, she hesitantly stood next to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"Ginny?" he murmured. "Are you okay?" When she nodded and he got a similar response from each of his friends, some of the strain left his face.

Ginny gently wrapped her arms around Harry's thin, stiff shoulders and to everyone's surprise, he returned the hug after a moment's hesitation. She didn't know what had frightened him, but a glance at his angry red scar told her all she needed to know. _Bastard_, she though, briefly tightening her hold.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and gave them a gentle smile. "I supposed Ms Weasley was the 'she' you were talking about?"

Harry nodded stiffly, clearly still uneasy.

"Would you allow Poppy to look at you now?"

Again, Harry nodded. Ginny made as if to get up and was startled when Harry very briefly tightened his grip and then let her go.

"It's all right," she said. 'I'll stay right here and make sure everyone's okay. And I won't let them make us leave. You won't be alone, okay?'

While he was agreeing, Madam Pomfrey leaned over to touch his forehead, unaware of the silent conversation. So she was surprised when Harry flinched and he and Ginny turned, startled. But she forgot her annoyance when she spotted something worrisome. Pulling Albus, Minerva, and Severus aside, she murmured her findings; they would need the proper potions immediately.

It was while they were conversing that Harry realized Remus had not appeared. Before he could say anything, Ginny gave her mum a pleading glance.

Mrs Weasley walked over and gave him a gentle smile. "Harry, we saw Remus just a few minutes ago, and he was fine. He would have alerted us if he were in any danger." She couldn't resist giving him a hug – he looked so young, so lost, to her – but she tried to be extra gentle.

"_But_ _where_ _is_ _he_?" Harry asked. Then he heard Kingsley say "Honestly, Remus, you're as bad as those kids", and he felt every last trace of anxiety drain away.

Harry grinned fiercely as Remus immediately crossed the room to put a concerned hand on his shoulder. Everyone was safe!

"What happened?" Remus asked briskly. Only the amber glint in his betrayed his worry.

Harry ducked his head. "I guess one of my nightmares got a little out of hand. Sorry."

Snape looked up and sneered. "If 'a little out of hand' for you is being held under the Cruciatus Curse for several minutes, no wonder you have no trouble fragrantly breaking school rules."

Harry stiffened. He wanted to tell Snape that he was wrong or to get our of his house, but he'd already lost his temper once around the man and didn't want to ruin his chance of joining the Order any more that he already had. "It was just a dream," he said instead.

Snape's lip curled. "And I seem to remember Professor Dumbledore saying you were to report all dreams. Only you would choose to stop doing so when the Dark Lord has found a way to attack you in your _mind_."

Harry's temper flared. "I didn't know! I never remember the dreams!"

Snape quirked an eyebrow. "And yet," he said, "you do."

Scowling, Harry said, "This time was different."

"How?" Snape leaned forward and watched him tensely.

For a moment, Harry was too surprised that Snape actually seemed concerned to refuse to answer. "Well, I don't really remember them, like I said. And I think they normally happen in the night and then I go back to sleep afterwards."

Snape leaned back and shot Harry a dark look, as someone might when he realized he'd been staring avidly at something quite disgusting. "Not possession, then. Probably a Confunding spell tied in to when he goes back to sleep. What aren't you telling me?" he asked sharply.

"I don't _know_," Harry cried, exasperated. "I guess it hurt more."

"Explain."

"I don't remember it hurting this much when I had the other dreams, but I wasn't under the Cruciatus for any longer than the other times."

Snape frowned, looking as though he were going to say something, and then decided to give Potter the potions. "Pain reliever, nutrition supplement, and dreamless sleep," he said shortly.

Although he swallowed the potions as quickly as he could, Harry still grimaced at the taste.

"Harry," Dumbledore murmured. "Before you go to bed, could you tell us what you saw in your dream?"

Blinking sleepily, Harry told him he could see the memory of the dream and only the dream. Dumbledore had just enough time to extract the memory before Harry drifted off to sleep. As soon as he'd heard that Harry would not wake up from his nightmare, he'd grabbed his pensieve and it seemed that foresight would now serve them well. He viewed the memory on his own and when he emerged, he left the part about Miss Weasley out of his summary. Only Severus seemed to have reached the same conclusions, and Albus resolved to speak to him as soon as possible.

Luna's serious "He is not a nice man" seemed to sum up their feelings appropriately.

As the Weasleys gathered their children together, Molly needed more than a "Harry needs to rest" to get Ginny to leave his side. The professors and Madam Pomfrey returned to Hogwarts, and Remus stayed to watch over Harry.

* * *

When he woke up later that day, Harry stretched and found Ginny curled up on the edge of the bed. He tried to gently shake her awake, but she just mumbled, "Don' wanna get up. 'M sleepy."

Slowly, he smiled, and with a flick of his wand, a bucket of ice water appeared over her. It slowly tipped, drenching Ginny with freezing water.

Ginny screeched and toppled off the bed. "Fred! George! When I find you two, I'll –!" She caught sight of Harry, who was smirking, and could feel his barely restrained laughter.

"Harry?" she asked, sweetly.

"What?" He tilted his head. "You wouldn't wake up!"

She winked, and Harry just had time to remember who her brothers were before he, too, was wet and cold.

Neither of them noticed their friends standing in the doorway, watching their 'Lord and Lady' engaging in a particularly vicious pillow fight. They both had feathers sticking out of their hair and this sight reminded Ron of his own chicken experience. He quickly told Hermione, Neville, and Luna to go on downstairs and he hurried to his stash of the twins' pranks.

Ron entered the kitchen, holding two bottles simply marked 'Malfoy (M)' and' Malfoy (F)'. The genius of the idea was not that it was a new prank, but that Harry and Ginny wouldn't expect it.

"What are you up to? Not playing one of the twins' pranks, I hope." Mrs Weasley said suspiciously. Ron had a glint in his eyes that she normally saw right before one of the twins blew something up.

"Would you like us to?" Luna asked, tilting her head.

Molly gave them a suspicious look, asked where her youngest child and honorary son were, and decided to put out plates for them since they would soon be down. A warming charm would keep the food ready to eat.

While she was looking the other way, Ron quickly poured three small drops of potion onto each plate.

He had just hidden the bottles when Harry and Ginny walked into the room. They were talking quietly, smiling, and they seemed relaxed.

Ginny automatically took the seat between Luna and Hermione, and Harry sat between Luna and Ron. Ron was relieved: while it would be funny to see Harry and Ginny swap genders, he was more likely to escape Ginny's wrath if they didn't.

Luna ate her lunch as though nothing were happening, not even blinking when the appearances of the people either side of her started to change. When the transformation was complete, she looked back and forth and smiled.

"I'm a bloody Malfoy," said Ginny tersely. "I'm blonde. I look inbred," she said, grimacing at her reflection in a spoon.

Harry blinked and prayed Malfoy never found out about the prank. "If you wanted me to do something with my hair, you could've just asked."

Remus stuck his head into the kitchen. "Harry, there you are. If you feel up to it, I was thinking I could give you your birthday present now."

"I'm fine," Harry said quickly. "Can my friends come too?"

"If you'd like them to. You're very close, aren't you?"

"You could say that," Harry muttered.

It was when Remus stopped outside of Sirius's room that Harry began to question whether he really wanted his friends with him. And how much he wanted to see what Remus had to give him. Then Ginny was there with a quick touch to his arm and telepathic reassurances, and he found he could keep walking.

Kneeling on the floor, Remus pulled a box out from under the bed. He dusted off the lid and handed it to Harry. "It's not much, but Sirius and I have been trying to get together some photos and things from our school days. We were trying to write down a list of our pranks, and what we could about James and Lily. Hagrid told us about the photo album he gave you; that's what gave us the idea. We were going to give it to you in a few years, but now that Sirius is gone… Well, I thought you might like it now. There's not much left to write about anyway. I hope you like it," he murmured. "And if you ever want to talk about any of them, just let me know." He clasped Harry's shoulder and left the room to give him some privacy.

Harry looked at the box blankly, startling when Luna began humming and said, "I think there' a spotted Tortoine hiding in here. We should go back to your room; I know it's safe in there." She continued to hum as she ushered them to the boys' room. She glanced around, smiled, and said, "Much better."

Harry perched on his bed, still absorbed in examining the box. Ginny sat next to him and gently nudged his shoulder, shooting him a concerned look.

'I'm fine,' he thought.

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'You always say that.' But she didn't push.

Only a few more moments passed before Harry worked up the courage to open the box. The first picture was one of his parents and had a note clipped to it. Sirius had written that the photo had been taken after a date in Hogsmeade, and Remus had added that it was Lily and James' first date that went smoothly. Some pictures didn't have notes attached, just names scrawled on the back, and there were many notes that didn't have a corresponding picture.

They spent the time until Mrs Weasley came to fetch them for dinner going through the photos and notes, laughing at some of the pranks the Marauders had pulled. Then they waited impatiently for the Order to arrive. When the first members opened the door, Mrs Black's piercing shriek started up. Sighing, Remus and Tonks headed towards the portrait to shut the curtains. Harry tried to block out her loud tirade and Mrs Weasley's muttered "Stupid, I tell you, I keep telling them to be careful or they'll wake her up."

Mrs Black's shrieks rang on. She was always especially difficult when the Order was holding meetings. It was when she started saying horrible things about Sirius that he snapped. His eyes hardened and he strode quickly out the door. The other Mindspeakers exchanged a quick look then followed him.

When Harry walked into the hallway, he saw Remus and Tonks struggling with the curtains, Mrs Black screaming hate-filled obscenities, and the new arrivals trying to sneak down the hall. Mrs Black switched the focus of her attack, calling Remus a mutant poisoning her home. Harry's fists clenched when he saw Remus flinch away and do his best to avoid Tonks' eye. Tonks released the curtains helplessly, shooting Remus a look full of pity. As the portrait continued yelling insults at Remus, Harry felt his blood boil. His face was white and his eyes dark.

Just as the door opened and another group entered the house, Harry pointed his wand hand at the portrait and roared, _"Shut up, you ugly old hag!"_

The room was silent: everyone was staring at the raven-haired boy in shock, including the portrait. Snarling, he stepped forward and slammed the curtains shut. He flung a locking spell at them and they stiffened. Turning around, eyes ablaze, he snarled "_What?!"_ and strode back to the meeting room, head held high, ignoring the stunned eyes following him.

Remus blinked and turned to the people who were standing in the doorway. "Won't you come in?" he asked weakly.

Old Matilda gave him a reproachful look. "What was _that_ all about, Remus?"

"Harry and his friends have had a rough day." He sighed.

Matilda grinned. "Oh, I wasn't complaining; I think it was brilliant. Anyone who can get that old cow to shut up deserves respect. Hello, you lot," she greeted the rest of the Mindspeakers.

Remus stared after Matilda's group as it made its way to the meeting room and shook his head. "Well, this has been an interesting day."

Ginny groaned. "It's been bloody busy, that's what it's been. And now we have to deal with the Order again."

After the last Order members arrived, they joined the meeting.

Seeing Harry slouched in a chair, Ginny frowned. He didn't see her impish smile and wasn't paying any attention to her thoughts so was unprepared when she plopped down onto his lap. He started, then flushed. Rolling her eyes, Ginny gave him a quick nudge. When Ron shot her an amused look, she stuck out her tongue. Neither of them paid much attention to the unreadable looks Mr and Mrs Weasley were exchanging. And when Dumbledore drifted over, eyes twinkling, to ask them if they were comfortable, they grinned.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore started the meeting and Ginny regretfully moved to a proper chair.

"Tonight, we shall decide if Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom, Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, and Miss Lovegood will be allowed to join the Order, and we will continue from the previous meeting. Severus?"

Snape gave his report quickly and quietly. The Order had one or two other spies but Snape's information was the most reliable.

When Snape had finished, Dumbledore stepped up. "Thank you, Severus. Any questions?"

A wizard asked something about recent Death Eater recruits and he and Snape discussed the point for several minutes before the meeting continued.

Eventually, the meeting returned to the point that the Mindspeakers were most anxious about.

"Thank you. Now, is it agreed that Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom, Ms Weasley, Ms Granger, and Ms Lovegood be allowed into the Order?"

Order members turned to each other, whispering amongst themselves until they reached a final decision. It was old Matilda who gave them the news.

"We have decided that these teens, though they are undoubtedly young, should be allowed to join the Order of the Phoenix." She grinned and gave Dumbledore a pleased smile.

Even Snape had agreed, though grudgingly.

"So it is decided," said Dumbledore quietly. "Welcome to the Order. May your hearts never fail and your minds serve you well.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I believe that concludes our business for the evening, so I invite you to return home to your beds while we formally induct our new members. Severus, Remus, if you would remain?"

Once Dumbledore had answered each question and murmured assurances to the departing guests and made sure only those who were staying in the house remained, he returned to the meeting room.

"Now," he said, allowing himself a small smile, "we have come to my favorite part. I would like you to line up here and hold your wand in front of you. Exactly like that, Miss Lovegood.

"As you may have heard, each witch or wizard has an aura. No two auras are exactly alike. There are a few things that an aura can tell us. The most obvious is an approximate evaluation of one's power. Most witches and wizards have an aura of one colour that is indicative of them. More powerful witches and wizards have an aura flecked with silver, gold, or, more rarely, white or black. It can also indicate certain fields at which one might be intuitively good – healing or dueling for instance. However, it is more complex to read auras at this level and only healers are generally taught the spell. I happen to know it and would be happy to perform it for you at a later time. With every new member I like to see the level of their raw power – an aura does not tell one's level of experience or knowledge, so a person with a lower level or power could defeat someone more powerful – and get a sense of their strengths so we can make the best use of them. Are you ready to begin?"

The Mindspeakers nodded.

Neville and Luna were first. Both auras were flecked with silver; Neville's was mainly dark blue and Luna's mainly light pink. Ron and Hermione both had auras flecked with gold. While Ron's aura was a reddy-orange, Hermione's was a rusty-red. Harry and Ginny, perhaps unsurprisingly, had auras of their individual shades of green flecked not only with white but with a few flecks in the each of their knights' personal colors.

"Well," Dumbledore murmured, his eyes twinkling. "How intriguing." He paused to let them mull over the results of the spell and then continues, "Usually we would now examine your auras to see if you're naturally inclined towards a specific area, but as none of you is of age yet, I think we should wait until you are unless circumstances would make an earlier examination prudent."

"So what exactly does that mean?" Harry asked slowly.

"Well, for you it is mostly a confirmation of what we had already suspected; however, when most members join, we know nothing about their magical ability. In short, it means that you are all quite powerful."

Dumbledore gestured for them to sit again, and as he himself took his seat, he wore an intrigued expression. "Now, I'm afraid," he said quietly, "that there are a few things of a more serious nature that we must discuss. I'm afraid that I must remind you, Harry, just how great an influence you have on your fellow students. If you choose to follow your father's path in regards to the Slytherins, I can guarantee there will be no change in the way Slytherins are treated for the foreseeable future. If we are ever to achieve unity, then we _must_ have the Slytherins with us. That said, we need to discuss the actions you took against Severus a few weeks ago. I must admit that I knew you might react adversely to Severus's presences and as I did not have the time to prepare you, I took it upon myself to put a cushioning charm on the walls in case of a scene like the one in my office. I know I have forced the two of you to work together in the past and that has gone continuously wrong. I will not try to make you two like each other but I must insist that you put aside your differences, at least when it comes to Order business. I trust you both immensely.

"So, Harry, I would ask that, if you feel any guilt or regret, to apologize if you can. I am not your father, nor are you in school, so I cannot punish you nor do I have the right to do so. But I must caution you against taking out your anger on others. Things are expendable, and I have quite a few knickknacks I haven't found a place for if you are in need of any, but I'm afraid I only have one Potions professor."

He paused for a moment and, while the two couldn't bring themselves to voice an apology, they did exchange terse nods.

"Thank you," Dumbledore murmured. "Now, Harry, the last thing we need to discuss is the matter of your guardianship. Even if the Ministry were willing to recognize Sirius's will, they have made it perfectly clear they will not allow a werewolf to have custody of you. That being said, we have several options. We could attempt to have Remus appointed anyway, we could find a wizarding family to act as guardians, or you could be legally emancipated. Do you have any preference?"

For a moment, Harry hesitated. He glanced at Remus and said, "I'd like to try and get Remus as my guardian, Professor. It's about time werewolves had more rights anyway."

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed. Do you both understand that this will be a long, difficult process?"

Both Harry and Remus nodded, and Remus ever-so-slightly bared his teeth. "No one hurts my family. If Sirius wanted me to be Harry's guardian, then so mote it be."

"Very well." Dumbledore stacked his papers and held them with one hand, pushing his chair back with the other. "I will begin meeting with the Minister and the proper department heads tomorrow. If there are no other questions?"

"Actually, Professor," Hermione said hesitantly, "I was wondering when we would receive our OWL results."

'_Of_ _course_ _you_ _were_!'

Smiling gently, Dumbledore said, "They'll be delivered in the morning. Goodnight."

Before long, both Dumbledore and Snape had returned to Hogwarts and the Mindspeakers to the boys' room.

Harry immediately sat on his bed and buried his head in his hands. He clenched his fingers in his hair, gritting his teeth. The only thing he hated more than Snape was being compared to him – and the idea that he could turn out like the older man. He hated that Dumbledore had just put more pressure on him – now he not only had to save everyone but champion the Slytherin cause as well. Maybe Snape had been right about Potters after all…

Ginny nudged him and Harry looked up bleakly.

"We'll help," she murmured, and the others nodded their acquiescence.

"We don't have to become friends with them," Hermione said gently, "just be kind."

Harry nodded and no more was said. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna returned to their room and they quickly drifted off to sleep.


	11. Good Days Only Last So Long

**A/N:** On the second day of Christmas, Royari gave to you... (see profile for more info)

* * *

Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers

Chapter Eleven: Good Days Only Last So Long

Early the next morning, Harry was cornered by Ginny. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the question she was about to ask. For a moment, Harry thought he was going to explode from embarrassment. Thank Merlin Ron was asleep…

"Yeah," he muttered. "That part of the dream was true." His eyes found the floor very interesting at this point.

Ginny's grin blossomed almost immediately. "Good," she said, her voice deceptively casual.

Harry's head shot up as she walked away. A grin spread across his face that was almost as large as the one Ginny wore.

Of course he was distracted by thoughts of Ginny when the next wave of the spell hit him. Something flickered in his chest and he began coughing, his eyes anticipating the panic he was about to endure. His cough worsened, getting hoarser and deeps, and then his breathing slowed. His eyes flitted around and he gave one last deep cough; a trickle of blood flowed from his scar. Suddenly his eyes flew open; his body locked into position as though he had been petrified. A fait green aura pulsed from his body, emitting a lightning bolt that exploded and cast the room into darkness. Harry's body was raised into the air, hanging vertically, and was slammed into the wall by a gush of magical wind.

He was alone, but as soon as Ginny felt her connection to him blocked, she screamed for help and ran back the way she'd come.

* * *

Harry didn't wake up for three days. When he did, it was to his friends sitting around his bed and Ginny gently brushing his hair out of his face. Madam Pomfrey, who had been called back from Hogwarts, tolerated their presence for a while but too soon shooed them away.

Ginny firmly planted her feet down and refused to move.

"I'm not leaving him," she insisted.

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips. "Young lady, Mr Potter needs his rest, and your presence will not help. I've given him a potion to help his magical exhaustion, but he needs lots of rest. Think of it as though I am reenergizing him. If the two of you were to have contact with each other" – Ginny's lips twitched at the possible meaning that could have – "like holding hands, the potion would start working on you, too. And that would not be good for either of you."

Ginny frowned slightly, as if she were trying to figure something out.

"Now if you will excuse me," said an irate Pomfrey as she pushed the redhead out the door.

Something dawned on Ginny. "But that's not –" The door slammed in her face as she finished her sentence. "– Possible." The girl stared at the door, shook her head, and wandered off. Maybe she could tease Ron about Hermione; that was always fun.

* * *

Harry was allowed up the next morning, and he quickly made his way to the kitchen. Once he'd been hugged or had his back clapped by everyone present, he loaded his plate with food. Ginny had repositioned herself so that they sat next to each other while everyone else was distracted.

Mrs Weasley retrieved their OWL letters from the counter and passed them out. "Here you are everyone. The letters arrived the day – the day you were attacked, Harry, but the children wanted to wait and open them with you."

Hermione tore open her envelope and beamed. She had, of course, earned perfect marks.

_***************_

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_Congratulations on successfully completing your OWLs! You are at the top of your class, tied with Mr Zabini. _

_Ancient Runes – O _

_Arithmancy – O**_

_Astronomy – O*_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O _

_Charms – O _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O _

_Herbology – O _

_History of Magic – O _

_Muggle Studies – O _

_Potions – O _

_Transfiguration – O_

_*Due to the unfortunate events of the night that the testing took place, the Ministry has decided to award students a grade higher than they earned on their incomplete exam. This decision was based on the grades achieved by the students and the belief that, had they been able to complete the exam, this is the grade they would have received._

_**Congratulations! You have received the highest score of your year in Arithmancy. Please consider that there are several jobs involving Arithmancy and this award will speak for you if you wish to consider them._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks _

***************

Harry read through his scores. He had to swallow a cry of disappointment; he had done quite well overall, but not enough to get him into one particular class.

_***************_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Congratulations on successfully completing your OWLs! _

_Astronomy – E*_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O _

_Charms – O _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O**_

_Divination – P _

_Herbology – EE _

_History of Magic – D _

_Potions – EE _

_Transfiguration – O _

_*Due to the unfortunate events of the night that the testing took place, the Ministry has decided to award students a grade higher than they earned on their incomplete exam. This decision was based on the grades achieved by the students and the belief that, had they been able to complete the exam, this is the grade they would have received. _

_**Congratulations! You have received the highest score of your year in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please consider that there are several jobs that involve DADA and this award will speak for you if you wish to consider them. _

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

***************

Harry blinked. He'd known he would do well in DADA, but he had never expected _this_. Wordlessly, he handed his letter over to his friends. Ron and Harry exchanged half-disappointed, half-relieved looks; neither of them had received the O needed to get into NEWT-level Potions.

Ron's scores read:

_Astronomy – EE*_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O _

_Charms – EE_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O _

_Divination – P _

_Herbology – A _

_History of Magic – P _

_Potions – A _

_Transfiguration – EE_

Lastly, they looked at Neville's scores. He, too, had done quite well.

_Astronomy – A*_

_Care of Magical Creatures – EE_

_Charms – A _

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O _

_Divination – D _

_Herbology – O** _

_History of Magic – A _

_Potions – P _

_Transfiguration – A _

Ron was slightly disappointed that his three friends had all received special recognition in something and he hadn't. However, he realized that he was neither naturally adept at a subject like Harry and Neville nor obsessively studious like Hermione. All the same, he resolved to work much harder – or to at least make an attempt – for the next two years. He didn't want to be the weak link.

"I'm so proud of you. _All_ of you," Mrs Weasley said tearfully. Each of them received a bone-crushing hug; Ron's was extra long.

"Oh, wait until I tell Arthur. Seven OWLs! Over twice as many as the twins earned." She released the dazed boy.

Mrs Weasley smiled inwardly as the teens exchanged congratulations. It gladdened her that Hermione and Ron were finally admitting feelings for each other; as for Harry and Ginny, he deserved someone who loved him in his life. Although she didn't know Luna and Neville as well, she could tell that they were also very close.

"Now, don't forget about our trip to Diagon Alley," she reminded them. Ron's face fell at the mention of school, but Hermione lit up.

"That's wonderful. I've been _dying_ to get down to Flourish and Blotts for ages. The last time I was there I saw a new book. I hope someone hasn't bought it already," she exclaimed.

Harry and Ron smirked, turning their expressions innocent when Hermione regarded them suspiciously.

A few hours later, as the Mindspeakers waited impatiently for Mrs Weasley, Remus, Tonks, and Sean (their guards) to come down, Harry pulled Ginny aside and handed her a package.

'Keep this with you,' he mindspoke.

In answer to her questioning look, he said, 'There's something odd going on. There haven't been any attacks in far too long. Keep this with you incase we get separated.'

They rejoined their friends to see Hermione pacing.

"Where are they?" asked Hermione impatiently, hurrying over as Ginny stuck the mirror in her bag.

Ron rolled his eyes. "'Mione, the books aren't going to get up and walk away, you know."

She scowled. "Clearly you've never read _A Walking Guide to Wizarding Culture_," she said primly.

Luckily, their guards arrived and prevented an argument from breaking out. They portkeyed to the Leaky Cauldron and were soon in Diagon Alley.

The most eventful occurrence of the outing occurred when Tonks, chatting with the girls and paying no attention to her surroundings, tripped and stumbled into a shop's doorway. Her hair altered between bright blue and its normal pink the rest of the way to Gringotts, where it only returned to pink after Ginny's casual reassurances.

Ron went slightly pale as he took in Harry and Ginny's entwined hands.

"My sister," he moaned. He put his hands out at his sides, palms up, and looked at the sky. "Does anyone have any idea how weird this is? My sister and my best friend. Can anyone guess how _disturbing_ this could get?" he grumbled.

His outburst was greeted with silence.

"I thought you were fine with this," said Harry, frowning.

Ron smirked. "Oh, I am now."

He then proceeded to skip up the stairs of Gringotts and waited impatiently for them at the top.

"Has he ever done this before?" Harry asked Ginny, keeping his eyes firmly planted on his best friend.

"Never," Ginny replied, regarding her brother with equal shock.

Hermione seemed to be the only one unfazed.

"Oh, come one!" she snapped, dragging Harry and Ginny up the stairs.

Harry seemed to come out of his shock and he grinned ruefully. "Never try to keep Hermy from her books," he advised over his shoulder.

The rest of the group was trailing behind, trying to keep up with Hermione's fast pace. She grinned in determination.

"That's right," she said sweetly and sped up.

Ginny and Harry stumbled along, but when Ginny was nearly trampled he wrenched his arm out of the bushy-haired girl's surprisingly strong grip.

"Enough, Hermione!" he snapped, exasperated. "Slow down! I've got enough people trying to kill me, and the last thing I need is for my best friend to do the job for them."

Grudgingly, Hermione slowed her pace. Although she was obviously impatient, she waited without a word of complaint.

After everyone had gotten their money, they headed straight to Flourish and Blotts, lest Hermione explode. Once they had purchased their school books, Harry found himself wandering around the Defense Against the Dark Arts section. He was flipping through a book (_101 Ways to Detect Dark Objects)_ when an idea struck him. Quickly, he called his friends over to him.

'Let's get a bunch of these books. We should each get some from every subject, including Potions. It'll be good to have books to study from."

They separated and each collected an armful of books. Hermione's was the largest, with Harry's a close second. Surprisingly, even Ron had found quite a few books; though some of them were about Quidditch, he had gotten others, mainly on DADA and strategy.

When Remus came across the Mindspeakers sorting through the selection they had compiled, he looked bemused. "Either you're building a library or you've taken a sudden interest in subjects. Especially," his eyebrows shot up as he looked at the book Neville was holding, "Potions?" He shook his head. "I don't want to know." He retreated quickly to Tonks and the safety of oblivious ignorance.

They made a quick stop at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and Sean shrunk their bags for them before they moved on to Madam Malkin's.

After much arguing, the girls finally convinced Harry to purchase forest-green dress robes with gold trimming. Ginny's dress robes were gold with the green of Harry's robes as the trimming. Ron's were dark red and white. Hermione's were a dark purple with silver trim. Luna's were a surprisingly gently turquoise with golden stitching. Neville's robes were midnight blue with light brown stitching.

While the girls were tried on their robes, Harry pulled Madam Malkin aside and asked about ordering robes for the DA (though, obviously, he didn't actually mention the robes' purpose).

"I'm not sure how many I'll need, but I want them to be black battle robes with this design on the cloaks." He showed her a smaller, less-ornate version of the Mindspeakers' symbol. "I'll probably need about 50 robes. How much will that cost, approximately?"

Madam Malkin added up a few figures in her head and then paused. "I'm going to guess that you'll want some protection spells but on the robes," she said slowly.

"I hadn't thought of that," he admitted.

Madam Malkin gave him a queer look, as if she wondered exactly what he was up to, and summoned a piece of parchment, making a quick sketch.

"If we change the shape of the robes here…here…and here, we can add protection and shield charms…deep pockets on the inside that only the owner and one other keyed person can reach into… If we get ride of that bit, movement will be easier…" she explained.

When she finished the design, she presented it for Harry's approval.

"It's perfect!" he praised.

She nodded and arranged for Harry to pay when he picked up the robes. "Good luck with the DA," she whispered.

Harry stared at her. "How do you – I mean –," he spluttered.

She laughed. "People talk. The robes should be ready by the second week of September."

Harry inclined his head. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome, Mr Potter. Come back anytime."

Their next stop was at Quality Quidditch Supplies where Ron looked longingly at a display of Chudley Cannons things. Harry observed Hermione looking uncomfortable in a Quidditch environment and resolved to teach her how to fly. Pretending to have seen a Cannons player down the street, Harry distracted Ron long enough to order a selection of Chudley Cannons things for Ron's Christmas gift.

Almost as soon as they stepped into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, they were spotted by Fred and George. The twins hurried their shoppers out of the store, telling them they "had business to attend to. But come back tomorrow!" With the customers gone and the doors locked, Fred and George turned to face their guests with identical maniacal grins.

"So, our distinguished guest has come, but it –"

"– took him long enough. You'd think our financial backer would have more of an interest in our shop, but no."

"Too good for little ol' me?"

"And me?"

"Well, you're here now –"

"– and the party can get started."

Harry found each of his arms grabbed by one of the twins. They dragged him around the shop, pointing out different items. When they passed by the Hogwarts' Houses section, Harry let out a groan, which caused Fred and George to grin in a rather evil way and take the chance to tease him.

"We've heard that you've had an experience or two with our Slytherin products."

"You know, Harry, I can see you as a Malfoy." George stuck out his tongue as Harry mimed strangling him.

Before long they were off again, telling Harry the name of some of their new products.

"Over there we have the Muddling Melodies – sings songs that drive you crazy –"

"– Got the idea from Ginny's valentine in her first year."

"Skivving Snackboxes, which you know, of course –"

"– Melting Marshmallows –"

"– Stinging Nettles –"

"– Frog Juice Gummies –"

"– and of course, our famous Harry Potter section."

Harry faltered. "You wouldn't! Would you?"

They smirked. Harry glanced frantically around, trying to find any evidence of Harry Potter products. To his relief, he found none.

"Don't worry. We don't _really_ have any Harry Potter products," Fred assured him.

"Yeah," George agreed, "but it's not because we didn't try. We had some up the first week we opened, but when Ginny found out…" He shuddered. "We looked like Malfoys the rest of the week and had to have Lee come in to handle the customers. Business would've been ruined had they seen us like that."

When they returned to the rest of the group, Arthur and Molly turned to face Harry.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Financial backer?"

Harry cringed, expecting to be rebuked, but was surprised when the Weasley patriarch clapped him on the shoulder and uttered a quiet thanks.

"Arthur!" Molly screeched. "What do you mean? Fred and George are going to pay Harry back as soon as they can! We –"

"Molly," Arthur interrupted gently. "The boys were always going to go into the pranking business; it's all they've ever dreamed of doing." He raised his hands to stop his wife's protests. "I'm glad that they're doing something they enjoy. I know we never really thought a joke shop would generate a decent income, but look around. The boys' business is going so well that they might even overtake Zonko's. If Harry's money helped this happen, then I have no problem with what he did," he said softly.

Mrs Weasley nodded tearfully. "You're right, of course, Arthur. But I'm just so _proud_ of them!" she wailed, flinging herself on her two sons and giving them one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"Uh, mum?" said Fred a few minutes later. "I can't breathe."

Mrs Weasley quickly let go of her boys and rolled her eyes as they sunk to the floor, thrashing around and clutching at their throats. These movements reminded the Mindspeakers of the twins' time at Hogwarts, and they exchanged tales as they were led to the flat above the shop.

One of the twins – George – waved his wand and a dainty tea set appeared, complete with tea and biscuits. When Harry asked about the tea set, George shifted and snuck a glance at his mum.

"I wanted to try summoning objects when we were in our third year, and all I could find was an old catalog of mum's that had a bunch of tea sets in it. I picked one – the one you see here – and summoned it. It took a few tries to get it, but I've never been able to get rid of it since." He scowled at the tea set. "Ruddy flowers."

The conversation drifted from subject to subject as the twelve talked about everything from there to Pluto. Finally Mrs Weasley set down her tea cup and regretfully reminded the group that they should be returning to Grimmauld Place.

After they had gathered back in the shop and prepared to leave, Sean turned to the twins.

"I started Hogwarts a year after your brother Bill. My friends and I loved going around pretending we were the Marauders. We came up with quite a few pranks, and I think there might be some you don't know. Maybe we could meet up sometime and I could tell you about them?" he offered.

The twins looked almost worshipful. "Perfect," they chorused, and the three pranksters shared a grin.

Cloaks were put on and good-byes said. The doors were unlocked and the twins handed Harry a small package with instructions "to open it later". They even got in a few parting shots about Harry and Ginny. Harry didn't mind; clearly they weren't against whatever relationship he and Ginny had.

A laughing Remus opened the door, and before it had opened even an inch, they heard something that erased all amusement: screams of pure, tortured agony, of pain and death and overwhelming anguish.

"Wait here," Remus ordered grimly. He ducked outside and returned almost as quickly as he had left. His face was ashen with grief, disgust, and fear and it told them everything they need to know.

"Death Eaters."


	12. Author's Note

Harry Potter and the Guardians of the Mindspeakers: Update

Author's Note

Hello, my dears! This is quick little note to let you all know what's going on with GotM – as you know, I haven't updated in nearly two years. (I'm very sorry about that.) I have finally – _finally_ – found some really amazing Betas who are helping me revamp the entire story and polish it up. As of today, August 24, 2010, the first two chapters have been rewritten. I would _highly _recommend rereading them, particularly chapter two, because while the basic events are the same, the way in which they happened (and certainly the way in which they're written) has changed a bit.

And, frankly, in chapter two, there are some grapefruits you _really_ don't want to miss out on.

I hope to be updating a chapter to two chapters a month from now on, so you'll be getting completely new chapters in a few months. Once I've got to chapter twelve, I will delete this author's note.

Thank you so much for your patience, my dears, and I hope you will bear with me and keep reading.

Much love,

Ari


End file.
